


Without Barricades

by withoutbarricades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Childhood Trauma, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutbarricades/pseuds/withoutbarricades
Summary: In a world without hope, Priscilla Ziegler holds onto it as long as she can stand beside her hero. She pushes forward despite a troubled past, seeking answers about what happened to her parents. No horror outside the Walls could ever compare to the evils of man. Reiner x FemOC.





	1. Chapter I: What Lies Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that is self indulgent and disturbing at times. I'm trying my best not to break the lore while also adding in some weird stuff. This will be full of suffering, drama and some smut, smut that is planned to be pretty explicit. This fic may be shaky on the quality because I took a long hiatus from writing and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things with this work. I guess you might call the narrative non-linear, which is unfamiliar territory for me. Crossposted to tumblr (without-barricades) and soon ffnet (withoutbarricades) Well, I hope someone enjoys. Reiterating that the OC is Mary Sue as FUCK!

**Chapter I: What Lies Ahead**

 

 

_This is it._ She thought _I've waited for this day for years, and now we've made it._

A young woman stood atop the 50 meter Wall Rose that encircled her civilization. Brilliant emerald eyes were locked on the horizon in what was now dangerous territory after Wall Maria was breached all those years ago – but the danger that was out there was of little concern to her. The thought of confronting a Titan didn't phase her, not one bit. There was something in this world that had proven to be a greater threat to her life than the monstrosities outside the walls.

Man. Mankind itself.

The evils of mankind had made her life a living hell before she joined the military. Anything that happened to her outside the confines of the walls couldn't come close to the torture she faced from the men within. To be eaten by a Titan, crushed between their teeth, could be quick. Going on living while suffering all sorts of abuse from humans was far worse than death. Back then, she would have gladly accepted death over what she got. Her suffering felt like it would never end, but two things kept her going: Returning to her hometown and finding answers to the burning questions she had regarding it, her family and all the people living there – but possibly more important than that was the strength given to her by the first person to show her any kindness.

“What's on your mind, Priscilla?”

Priscilla, Priscilla Ziegler to be precise, turned her head and looked down to her companion that was lazily laying with his hands behind his head and staring up at the stars. He was blonde with golden eyes to match, his features were strong and masculine with a solid, muscular body to top it all off. To Priscilla, it wouldn't be a stretch to think of him as a God more than a mere man.

“Ah... just thinking about what lies ahead,” She said softly, “We're Scouts now, Reiner. The future of mankind rests on our shoulders... and it's so exhilarating. The rush I feel when I think about venturing out, it's like a drug.”

“Hah!” Reiner barked, sitting up and crossing his arms, “You might just be the craziest person I know. Eren's a lunatic too, but the fact that you're so calm and even excited definitely makes you come off as more of a psycho than even him.”

Priscilla's lips curled into a devilish grin and she placed her hands firmly on her hips, her legs in a wide stance. The wind atop the wall was blowing her silver hair around her face, prompting her to brush it back behind her ears. This was mostly a meaningless effort, as the wind would eventually dislodge it and continue to flow in a frenzy, but the brief relief was enough.

“Psycho huh? Gee, thanks.” She uttered with more than a hint of sarcasm, followed up with a laugh to keep it lighthearted.

“Hey I'm just calling it like I see it.” Reiner replied smugly, his expression matching his tone, “Or maybe you'd prefer it if I kept my big mouth shut?”

“God, you're an idiot...” Priscilla sighed, but again couldn't help by following up her comment with a soft giggle. She turned fully to face him and plopped down in a squat to be at his level, “I always want to know what you're thinking.”

“Well that's good. I have trouble keeping my mouth shut and all.” Said Reiner, “But you surely know that by now, we've known each other long enough.”

“I think I know it better than anyone.” She responded, giving him a cute boop on the nose. Reiner glanced away from her for a moment, a little embarrassed by her affectionate display, but at this point he was pretty used to her doing stuff like that. She never seemed to be so damn adorable with anyone else so he ultimately appreciated it.

“Just like I know you better than anyone.” He said quietly, booping her nose right back as a playful form of 'revenge.'

“Heh... No doubting that.” Priscilla admitted, a hue of pink creeping across her face, but it was so dark that Reiner couldn't see her otherwise obvious blush, “I mean, my hero is the one who should know me best.”

“Pfft, hero... Always feels weird when you say stuff like that. I'm just a guy who helped a girl out.”

Priscilla hated it when he diminished the impact he had on her life. It was hard to believe he still just didn't get it, or maybe he was intentionally being humble. Either way, she was determined to make him see it from her perspective.

“Are you so dense that you don't remember?!” Priscilla laughed loudly, nearly falling over in her fit, “Maybe I need to remind you...”

* * *

 

The young girl swiftly dashed through the shadows of the city that was the closest thing she could call 'home.' Darting though the alleyways with a patched up satchel at her side, she was a girl on a mission. Her mission? Survive. Priscilla had grown savvy enough at this point to be able to dodge any Military Police that might stand in her way on her journey to the farmlands, a place she'd try to get to once a week. She had it all planned out, one week to one farm, the next week a different farm... and so on until she had to repeat the cycle.

After creeping out of the city, she ran under the cover of darkness to the farm she planned to raid. It wasn't too far when she ran at her fastest. She crouched behind some bushes that surrounded the farm, observing keenly. The farmhouse had no lights visible, which signified that the residents were asleep. Perfect.

The youth jumped out from behind the bushes and made a mad dash towards where the potatoes were planted. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she dropped down onto all fours and started to dig the vegetables out of the ground, not concerned about getting herself dirty in the slightest... her hands, her feet, her dingy dress... a little dirt was meaningless. It only took a few moments to dig out the potato from the earth, which she swiftly stashed in her satchel, then went to work digging up another one. Even though she was sure the residents were asleep, her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was rapid. She had to be quick because really, anything could go wrong at any moment.

“What the HELL do you think you're doing?!”

“Shit!” Priscilla shouted, freezing in a stiff pose.

She heard footsteps behind her and she began to tremble, absolutely terrified of what she would face now.

“So that's why we keep coming up short on our product...” Another voice said, this one was female while the first was male.

Priscilla couldn't bring herself to move, not to turn around and face the residents of the farm or to try and run away. In her fear-induced paralysis she felt a hand grab her upper arm and proceeded to yank her up to her feet and force her to face him. The boy, who seemed to be her age, was glaring at her dangerously with his female companion standing a steps behind him with a similar grimace. Both of them were blonde was just about the only thing her fear filled mind could process at that moment.

“A thief.” The boy sneered, keeping a firm grip on her arm to keep her in place.

“Please! I-I'm so sorry!” Priscilla shrieked with tears welling up in her green eyes, “Here... take it back... I screwed up...”

With her other hand, the arm that wasn't in a vice grip, she grabbed the one potato she was able to steal out of her satchel and held it out to the farm boy. He looked down at her offering, pausing a moment before grabbing it away from her.

“So... I have to know. Why the hell are you stealing from us?” He asked darkly, still glaring at her.

“...I needed to...” She replied in a tiny voice, looking down out of shame.

“Bullshit.”

“I swear! I-I live on the streets and have nobody! No home to go back to, no bed to sleep in, no food to fill my belly...” Priscilla wailed, bursting into a full blown sob as she continues, “I did it to survive. I swear. And I swear I'll never come back to this place again, I'll stop stealing from you. I swear, I swear...”

Her voice trailed off as she was overcome by her crying. The boy looked her up and down, his expression becoming less harsh.

“You don't believe that lie, do you Reiner?” The girl behind him asked.

“Hm... I can't say it's farfetched. Look at her, Annie.” Reiner began, “She's filthy, her hair is in tangles, her dress is torn all over and she doesn't even have any damn shoes on.”

“Are you serious?! You're going to take the word of a petty thief?!” The one named Annie shouted, clearly furious with Reiner's changing mind.

“Just let me go... I promise you'll never see me again.” Priscilla said meekly, her sobs calming down as she spoke.

“Just... Just hold on a minute. If I let go of you, will you wait before leaving?”

“Huh?” Priscilla blinked in confusion, “I uh... yeah, yeah I'll wait.”

Priscilla was baffled at what would come next. Would he go back to the house and bring out the owner? Would the owner have a gun and eager to kill the thief? Was she being tricked?

“Reiner...” Annie growled.

Reiner released Priscilla from his grip, handed the vegetable back to her and strode over to the nearest patch of potatoes and got down on his knees. He quickly dug out four more potatoes and stood back up, grabbing Priscilla's satchel and plopping them inside. Priscilla gasped in disbelief, her eyes darting back and forth between her bag and this boy.

“That should do you for a few days, yeah?” He asked. Priscilla nodded frantically, “I can't just stand here and condemn you to starve. I'm not that kind of guy.”

“I... Thank you.” Priscilla murmured. What she did next was a shock to them both, but it was almost as if it were an automatic reaction she had no control over. The girl lunged forward and threw her arms around this Reiner kid, squeezing him tightly, “I'll never forget this... a-and I'll repay you someday, I swear! Ten times over!”

“Hey! Get off him you street rat!” Annie shouted, striding over to pull Priscilla off Reiner violently and shove her back, “Now get the hell out of here.”

Then, without anymore words, Priscilla turned on her heel and took off into the night as fast as she could. Annie still had that grimace on her face, but Reiner's glare had completely disappeared by now.

“You always have to play the hero, don't you?” Annie sneered.

* * *

 

“Heh, you really don't need to remind me.” Reiner spoke after Priscilla finished recalling their first meeting, “What can I say, a desperate girl in trouble? A cute one at that. I'm not that much of a jerk.”

“And I'm sure you remember what else happened.” Priscilla said quietly, her tone becoming darker.

“Yeah. How could I forget?” He responded.

The memory was still all too fresh in Priscilla's mind. She wouldn't bother Reiner by recounting yet another sob story, but her brain decided to play it out all over again anyway...

 


	2. Impure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla recalls the second time Reiner helped her out when they were younger. Violence and attempted sexual assault of a child is depicted so you have been warned.

 

**Chapter II: Impure**

“ _The most professional curse ever snarled or croaked or thundered can have no effect on a pure heart.”_

 

A young Reiner was wandering through Trost, carrying his farm product to sell in the city in bag heavily weighed down by the foodstuffs. He'd been through plenty of times so he knew the best way to get around, the quickest ways navigate it and the merchants who would pay the most for what he had to offer. However, that day he decided to take a longer route and explore areas he wasn't as familiar with – seeking out the less taken paths and alleyways. In truth, he was looking for more than just a merchant to sell to that day.

A pained scream rang out nearby, causing him to abruptly stop in his path. He swore he recognized the scream, but more than that was his hero complex compelling him to help someone in need. The scream was definitely female and between the pained screeches he could hear men cackling and saying things he couldn't discern yet. Reiner had to investigate at the very least, so he followed the voices. It didn't take him long to find the source, but he made sure to not reveal himself right away so he could assess the situation before acting. He peered from behind a corner down a dead end alleyway where a group of older boys were beating on a young girl.

“That's---!” He exclaimed, almost too loudly.

The vaguely familiar scream was enough to get him curious, but that messy silver hair was more than enough to confirm it. Many of the boys were standing around watching – and laughing, while one in specific was physically assaulting Priscilla. The boy was kneeling down next to her with his head gripping her by the hair, raising it up to look at him.

“Scream all you want, but an invalid like you won't get any help.” He sneered with a sick satisfaction, then looked up at his gang of friends, “Should we let up on her now?” He added with an evil grin, knowing very well what they would say.

“Hell no!” One shouted, “Bleed out the thieving brat!”

With an animalistic growl, the boy gripped her hair tighter and smashed her head against the ground mercilessly. Priscilla wailed in agony again, but weaker this time, like she was losing the will to even just cry for help. Reiner was frozen – he wanted to do something but he hadn't a clue of what. The boy then released her head and stood up. He paused, making Priscilla think it could be over, but he was not done with her yet. He swung his leg and kicked her hard in the ribs, drawing another cry out from the girl. And again. And again.

Panting heavily, the boy finally stopped and looked down upon the damage he'd done. Priscilla was laying face down and struggled to breathe after the beating she just took. Staring down at her, the psychotic boy crossed his arms and grinned as a much more disturbing idea came to mind.

“You know, she might be useful for something else.” He said darkly, motioning toward his cronies, “Flip her over and hold her down.”

Without any words, all the other boys grabbed her fragile body and did as instructed. Priscilla started to really panic now, knowing full well what his intentions were. All her limbs were pinned down by these boys who were far too strong to fight off while their leader hovered over her. With a sick and sinister grin on his face, he straddled her and pulled up her dress.

“HEY!” Reiner shouted, impulsively making himself known.

He slowly stepped into the alley, gulping hard. All the boys froze as and slowly looked his way. The leader looked especially displeased with this disturbance and stood up, while the others remained restraining their prey.

“And who the fuck are you?” The leader asked, slowly approaching Reiner.

“The hell does it matter?” Reiner growled, “Leave the girl alone.”

“Ohhh well it looks like our favorite toy has a Knight to defend her!” The leader laughed, briefly turning back to look at Priscilla, “When did you go and make a friend, hm?”

“Run... run away...” She moaned, still obviously in immense pain.

“I think this shit head needs a lesson of his own.” The leader suggested, “You two, keep her down and make sure she watches. Rest of you, with me.”

Three of his followers stood up while the remaining two kept Priscilla down, with one grabbing her face to keep her from turning away. The four older boys approached Reiner, who stood his ground despite the fear rising within him. With no hesitation, the leader pulled his arm back and punched Reiner in the jaw, completely knocking him on his back.

“No, please!” Priscilla shouted, “He didn't do anything wrong!”

The rest all joined in, with some kneeling down to pummel Reiner with their fists while the rest kicked him hard. Reiner gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out in pain, he knew he was no match for all these assholes so he just took the abuse in Priscilla's place. Tears filled Priscilla's eyes as she watched the one person who had helped her be beaten until he was bruised and bloody. After a while of punishing Reiner, the leader let up and instructed his friends to do the same.

“Don't ever let me catch you sniffing around us again, you got it?” The psychopath growled.

Reiner looked up at him with pure hatred in his eyes, but refrained from saying anything. He was furious but just level headed enough to know if he provoked them that they might return to harming Priscilla.

“That's what I thought.” The leader remarked, “Come on boys, we'll continue this another day.”

They all backed off, jeering and snickering about the abuse they had inflicted on a pair of kids. Reiner remained on the ground, breathing heavily as he recovered from his beating. Priscilla, however, immediately jumped up and ran over to him.

“Reiner?!” She exclaimed, “Why did you... Are you... Are you alright?”

“I'm fine...” He breathed, “I had to stop them. What kind of man would I be if I just let them...”

The very thought sickened him and he couldn't bring himself to speak those words.

“Don't you dare do something so stupid again.” Priscilla scolded, tears still in her eyes. Reiner weakly sat up and took a good look at the girl he just saved.

“Your nose...” He muttered, pointing at her face.

Priscilla raised her hand to her nose, feeling around just below it. Looking at her fingers she observed blood upon them. With a soft “hrmph” she grabbed the hem of her dress, ripped off a scrap and gently dabbed the blood dripping from her nose. Reiner's face was bloodied up too, which she of course felt horribly guilty about. She tossed away her bloodied rag and tore off yet another piece of fabric, kneeling down and carefully wiping the blood off her savior's lips and brow.

“What are you doing here anyway?” She asked softly as she cleaned him up.

“Came into town to sell our produce.” Reiner explained, “But in truth... I had hoped to maybe see you again. I brought extra to give you in case we crossed paths.”

Priscilla froze, speechless and stunned by this revelation.

“You're... so stupid.” She finally said, resuming her cleaning.

“Maybe I am.” Reiner replied, managing a crooked smile, “You know though... I never got your name.”

“Oh, I uh... figured it didn't matter much.”

“If we're gonna be friends we oughta know each other's names, right?”

With his face all tidied up, Priscilla tossed away the rag.

“Friends...” She whispered, “Yeah. Okay. Friends. My name is Priscilla Ziegler.”

“Reiner Braun.” He added.

“Reiner Braun...” She repeated, as if to properly seal it in her memory, “Well Reiner, now I promise to repay you 100 times over! Anything you might need, I'll do my best.”

“Anything?” He asked, prompting her to nod rapidly, “...Just smile.”

The young girl gasped and gawked at his simple request. That was really the best he could come up with? It was shocking, but she did promise him she'd do anything and she wasn't about to break that promise. With a furrowed brow, she twisted her mouth awkwardly at first as if such an action were completely foreign to her before it slowly morphed into a sweet and grateful smile. Reiner grinned right back at her.

“It suits you.” he commented.

“Ahh...” Priscilla covered up her face to hide her sudden blush, “Don't say weird stuff like that!” She added bashfully from behind her palms.

The thoroughly flustered girl kept her face hidden until she felt safe enough to reveal it again. She grumbled and let out a low “harumph” sound as she lowered her hands, looking away from the boy who had helped her out twice now.

* * *

 

“You still with me? Helloooo?”

Reiner was waving his hand in front of his companion's face, pulling her out of her recollection of their second meeting. She chuckled and scratched her cheek with her index finger.

“Ah, lost in thought.” She softly spoke.

The night had been cloudy thus far, hiding the bright moon above. However, the clouds began to part and the light of the celestial body shone down upon the world. Priscilla looked up – she was always fixated on the moon, maybe even enchanted by it. Something about the moonlight invigorated her and made her feel something she couldn't quite place. Pangs of nostalgia definitely accompanied these feelings – before she was left without a home, she could just barely remember spending time with her mother while the moon hung in the sky above. She had a vague recollection of her mother weaving fantastical stories for her before lulling her to sleep.

But that was just a far off memory now, one that seemed to fade more and more each day.

That didn't seem too terrible, however. Priscilla was determined to advance forward and leave the past behind. After all, there was nothing she could do to change or fix it, what truly mattered was the future. By no means could she foresee what lied ahead, but she knew for sure one thing that she wanted in her future : That guy who could be somewhat dense at times that sat beside her now. It wouldn't be a stretch to call her obsessed, but how could she not be? He was her hero after all, as much as he tried to downplay that fact.

Priscilla tore her gaze away from the moon and stood up quickly, offering a hand to Reiner.

“We should probably go, it's getting late.” She said, “We need to make sure our bodies are at their peaks at all times from now on, and a good night's rest is key to that.”

“You a doctor all of a sudden?” Reiner quipped, reaching up and grabbing her extended hand.

“Smart ass.” She replied playfully as she pulled him up to his feet. Reiner stood several inches above her, but it was laughable to think he was in any way intimidating to her, “I just don't want us to become Titan fodder.”

“I thought you weren't scared of that?”

“Not scared, but it would be terribly inconvenient, wouldn't it? I plan to live a long life y'know.” She clarified.

She so desperately wanted to exclaim that she wanted Reiner by her side in her hopefully long life, but as affectionate as she was towards him, she still hadn't made it clear just how deep her feelings ran. While Priscilla claimed to not be afraid of anything, not even the Titans, confessing her love filled her heart and soul with an undeniable terror. She could only pray to whatever God that may exist that she'd someday find the strength to admit to Reiner how she felt... how she felt for a long time... But tonight wasn't the time.

 


	3. Moonwind Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Reiner offer even more kindness to a young Priscilla with some humble gifts and we see a glimpse of their first time they meet again after being recruited as cadets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a strong chapter, I admit that. However, I've already written chapter 4 out and it is more substantial so I ask you to bear with me. I've gone over this one multiple times and I am clueless about how to inject more substance. Poor planning? Maybe. Hopefully this is enjoyable to someone.

**Chapter III: Moonwind Unicorn**

 

“ _The true me lies still asleep within the sky and somewhere beyond the clouds”_

 

Priscilla sat propped up against the wall of her “usual” alleyway with her legs drawn up against her chest, her chin resting on her knees. It was dark and rather dank, but this was the closest thing to a home she had at that point. At the very end of the alley was a torn and stained blanket that she would sleep on, convinced that it was better than nothing at all. On the colder nights she used it as a blanket to cover her even though it didn't provide much warmth. Again, it was better than nothing. She looked towards the open street as if she were expecting something, or someone. After staring for a moment, she looked straight forward at the wall again and sighed.

“Yo.” A familiar voice said. It was Reiner.

Priscilla hopped to her feet and dusted herself off, she didn't even hear him approach, but she was glad to see him all the same.

“Hi!” She greeted as she skipped over to him. She noticed he was carrying something, but it wasn't the usual farm goods he came into town to sell.

“Got some stuff for ya...” He said, “I managed to take some of Annie's old clothes that she doesn't wear anymore for you. Shoes too.”

He held out the lump of fabric and the shoes for Priscilla, whose eyes glittered with wonder and amazement. The dress he brought was clearly in much better shape than the poor rag she wore, and ANY shoes were better than having none at all.

“...Really? For me?” She asked, hesitating to take the offering. Reiner nodded and pushed the clothing at her more. Why would he pull such a sick prank? Priscilla timidly took the items and examined them. The dress was light brown and in pretty good condition, the only thing “wrong” with it that she could see was a small dark stain on the chest area.

“The shoes are a bit beat up, but it's something, right?”

“Wow...” Priscilla marveled, now gawking at the dark brown boots. She clutched the items close to her chest as she felt tears well up in her eyes, “Thank you, thank you so much!”

“Ehh it's nothing really...” Reiner replied dismissively, “That dress of yours wasn't gonna last much longer.”

Priscilla laughed softly and placed the shoes down on the ground, holding the dress up to her body. It definitely looked like it would fit, but there was only one way to find out.

“Turn around, please.” She requested firmly.

“Huh?” Reiner asked stupidly.

“I need to get changed!” She exclaimed, “Don't look!”

“Oh, OH! Shit, sorry.” Reiner apologized and quickly turned around to give her some privacy.

Behind him Reiner could hear cloth shuffling as Priscilla stripped off her old dress and tossed it aside. She quickly wriggled into the 'new' one and smoothed it out, then swiftly slipped her tiny feet into the brown boots. She looked down at herself quite satisfied, they both fit perfectly.

“You can look now.” She informed him, a bit bashful sounding.

Reiner spun around and saw Priscilla smiling like a doofus, clearly quite pleased with the gifts he had brought her. She rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back, staring at Reiner with her big green eyes.

“Weeeeeeellll?” She said.

“What?” Reiner responded.

“How do I look you big dummy?!” She shouted playfully.

“Oh! Well you look great, of course.” He answered. Priscilla laughed, causing Reiner to feel a bit embarrassed, “Sorry...”

“It's okay.” She assured him, “I'm just teasing.”

Now that she had coyly fished the compliment from him, she sauntered over to Reiner. In a bold move, she sprang up onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

“W-What?! What was that for?!” Reiner exclaimed.

“The hero deserves a kiss from the princess, don'tcha think?” She grinned, “At least, that's how I think the fairy tales go.”

“Ah, so you're a princess, are you?” He said with a smug grin. Priscilla giggled and looked away.

“A girl can dream, can't she? Being a princess beats being a smelly hobo...” She murmured.

* * *

 

Priscilla awoke in a cold sweat, abruptly sitting up and breathing heavily. It was still dark, surely only a couple hours had gone by since she laid down in the female barracks to sleep. She wiped the sweat from her brow and shuddered.

_Those nightmares again_

For a long time she had been able to sleep peacefully, but as of late she found that nightmares that used to torment her were rearing their ugly head again. All she could recall was that they were horribly terrifying: The image of her parents leaving her behind, a gargantuan pale creature that burned the world to the ground, leaving it in ruins. The details would escape her as soon as she awoke, but the feeling of unease still remained. Priscilla breathed deeply to try and calm herself down but her heart continued to race even after her breathing stabilized.

“Maybe a walk will do me good...” She whispered to herself, careful not to be too loud and risk disturbing the other girls.

She shuffled out of bed and pulled her boots on quietly. Surely nobody else would be prowling around outside at this hour so she didn't bother to get properly dressed and just stayed in her sleeping clothes. She slipped out of the barracks like a shadow and stepped out into the moonlight. She breathed in deeply – the fresh night air filled her with a euphoric delight that soothed her soul. After breathing deep, Priscilla began her walk – going at a pleasantly steady pace, in no way in any rush. In that moment she hadn't a care in the world...

 _Much better._ She thought.

After not having walked very far, she came to a stop. The lovely moon was perfectly visible in a cloudless sky, flanked by twinkling stars on all sides. A feeling of otherworldly calmness washed over the pale girl, whose hair glimmered like a perfectly cut diamond under the moonbeams that bathed her. Her mouth dropped open as she yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head as she did so. Her arms dropped back down to her sides limply, leading her into a full-on slouch. From the slouch she ended up sinking down to her knees and plopping into a sitting position.

“I'm getting sleepy again already...” She breathed, “I think I'll just... relax out here a bit though...”

She fell over with a soft “thunk” and curled up tightly. Again she vaguely recalled the lullabies that her mother used to sing, which ushered her back into the realm of slumber...

* * *

 

Priscilla stood proudly after slipping into her Cadet jacket, she thought she looked pretty cool with the crossed swords emblem on her back. The rest of the uniform all went together nicely as well – a white button down with matching white pants, which had a brown “skirt” around her hips. Long brown boots came up just above her knees and she sported various straps across her thighs. Swelling with satisfaction, she took in a deep breath before assuming a wide stand and bending over to reach for her toes. She straightened back out and repeated this action, eager to limber up before her first day of training.

“Heh, not a bad view...”

Priscilla shot back up when she heard the voice behind her and quickly spun around, ready to attack whoever had sneaked up on her. She had been conditioned to always be on the defensive when it came to her backside being exposed where any threat could approach her from behind. However, her aggression melted away upon seeing who it was. It was someone she hadn't seen in quite some time, he looked more mature than the last time they met, but she knew exactly who it was.

“Reiner?!” She asked breathlessly, “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think? I enlisted.” He stated, “Same with Annie and our buddy Bertolt.”

“Ah... I see, that's great!”

Priscilla was more excited than she should have been. Joining up with the military was a wonderful enough opportunity, but now her hero was there too. What could be better? Her mind began playing out all sorts of shenanigans that they might get into, like helping each other train and even killing Titans together. Although, that last idea could only work if they were both Scouts. Priscilla was intent on joining the Scouts, but she had no idea if that was Reiner's plan. She could only hope it was.

As she fantasized about what kind of adventures they could have, she began to focus on how he had changed since she last saw him. He was taller now with a more chiseled face, he had also put on some muscle. A blush crept across her pale face, imagining how strong he must be. She was sure he could easily pick her up and toss her around like a doll if he wanted to, which she wouldn't mind at all.

“Hey, you in there?”

Reiner snapped his fingers in front of Priscilla's face, effectively pulling her out of her fantasy.

“What? Yeah, sure, I'm here! Totally! No doubt!” She responded awkwardly, punctuating her statement with an equally as awkward laugh.

“If you zone out like that on the battlefield you'll be food for Titans in no time.” He joked.

“Err, guess you're right about that...” She agreed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, “I'll keep my wits about me, don't you worry.”

“Good...” He smiled, leaning in closer, “Would be a damn shame to lose a cutie like you.”

 _Oh FUCK_ She screamed internally _Not only is he handsome as all hell but he's smooth as shit too... I need to get a grip._

_But I don't think I can help myself...._

 


	4. Pathétique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being found in an odd sleeping position, Priscilla vies for Reiner's attention at breakfast. With past looks at their training, a hard hitting conversation takes place between the two of them as they grow closer. Somewhat mature content at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo we are back with a chapter that is better than the last. I've got chapter 5 done and started 6, but 5 is way longer than others so I'm thinking of splitting it into a part 1 and part 2. This shit's getting ridiculous. Anyway, if you like this chapter, you'll want to at least stick around for 5... heh.

 

 **Chapter IV:** **Pathétique**

 

 _So don't let me become the one you love_  
_'Cause I'll just take your blood and use you up_  
_I know it's tempting to jump off the edge and fly_  
_But this is not a dream_  
_So don't let me become the one you love_

  

“Eh?”

Bertolt stood above the sleeping Priscilla who had conked out in front of the female barracks the night before. She was curled up in a ball with a look of relaxed contentment on her face and laid as still as a statue. Bertolt was hesitant to wake her from her peaceful slumber, but if he let her continue she'd surely miss what remained of breakfast.

“Priscilla...” He said quietly, gently nudging her with his foot, “Come on, wake up...”

Priscilla gasped and sat up after the little nudge. She looked around frantically, mildly confused as to where she was. It's not as if this was the first time it had happened though, but it always left her bewildered and disoriented to wake up so far removed from her bed. Bertolt squatted down next to her and smiled pleasantly.

“I uh, I must have...” Priscilla began, but then shook her head, “No, there's no excuse for this behavior... Did I miss breakfast?”

“No, it started not too long ago.” Bertolt informed her, “Come on, I'm sure Reiner is wondering where you are.”

Bertolt held out his hand and Priscilla graciously took it so that he could help her up. Bertolt was always quite kind to her, in fact he was the first one she grew to like and trust after Reiner, but he was no hero. More like the hero's sidekick if anything. Still, she was fond of him and enjoyed his company. The two of them made their way to the mess hall where the rest of the 104th had gathered to chow down. The food wasn't anything fancy, just some vegetable stew with a side of potatoes as meat was scarce and was reserved for the higher ups – especially those of high standing in the Interior. The food they had was pretty much the same everyday, but Priscilla was always grateful for anything she got.

“Yo!” Reiner shouted as Bertolt and Priscilla approached, “Where ya been?”

“I overslept a bit.” Priscilla said as she sat down next to him.

“I'll get both of us some food.” Bertolt offered, turning on his heel to fetch breakfast for himself and Priscilla. Reiner had already gotten his own.

“What a guy!” Priscilla laughed, but her attention quickly returned to Reiner as it often did. She laid into him and squirmed a bit, never one to be subtle when she sought his attention “Ohhh Reiner... I'm _so_ _sore_ , mind giving me a massage?”

She looked up at him and batted her thick eyelashes coquettishly with a flirty smile spread across her lips. She urged him on by repeatedly humming 'Hmm? Hmmmm~' until she got some sort of response. Reiner let out a rough scoff.

“Would I say no to you?” He replied, then leaned in close and added, inaudible to anyone else, “ _Princess?_ ”

“One of these days I'm sure you will.” She teased mischievously, drawing a bark of laughter out of Reiner.

“Sure, sure...” He dismissed, “Now turn around.”

The two of them each swung one leg over the side of the wooden benches they sat on so that the table portion was to their right, giving him easy access. Reiner cracked his knuckles as Priscilla eagerly awaited the much needed massage, but it was more than just that. In fact, her muscles weren't even that sore, she just looked for any excuse she could find to feel his touch. He didn't make her wait long before placing his strong hands on her mildly stiff shoulders and kneading into them deeply. A chill ran down the girl's spine – it felt so damn _good_ the way he made her melt like butter. Her eyes closed and she let out a content sigh, almost a moan, as he worked her muscles.

“Yeesh, you two...”

Bertolt had returned and was shaking his head at the over the top display before him. He held a tray in each hand that contained a bowl of stew and the potatoes, along with the utensils to go with them.

“Jealous?” Reiner said mockingly, “If you want a massage too, buddy, just ask.”

Priscilla giggled and reluctantly pulled away from Reiner, she knew she had to eat up before the food got cold.

“We can get back to that later.” She suggested.

The two of them readjusted their positions so that they were facing the table again. Reiner went back to his half eaten meal and Bertolt placed one of the trays in front of Priscilla before sitting down across from the touchy-feely pair.

“Why you so sore anyway?” Reiner asked after taking a chomp out of his potato – he was one to talk with his mouth full.

“She was sleeping on the ground outside.” Bertolt quickly ratted her out before Priscilla could speak for herself.

“What? _Again?_ ” Reiner marveled after swallowing, “Still got some feral blood in you?”

“...Nightmares. I went for a walk to clear my head and just kind of...” Priscilla's voice trailed off as she admitted what had happened, “Hmph. Doesn't matter.” She added coldly, focusing on her food.

“Hey,” Reiner began, poking his big nose into her personal space, “You know that if you can't sleep you can always share my bed.”

“Oh me, oh my...” Priscilla cooed, “You know we'd both be reprimanded for that. I'd hate for you to get in trouble on my account.”

“Pfft, what's the worst they could do?”

 

* * *

 

It had been about a year since the 104th began training. Priscilla mostly kept to herself, save for her psychotic attachment to Reiner. Her trust in people was understandably shaken by her childhood and early adolescence so she was wary about people getting close to her. Reiner had been encouraging her to try and open up to others, introducing her to Bertolt specifically, but he didn't want to force her into too much too soon either. Priscilla put on a surface level of cool, calm and collected, but he was well aware of the fragility she housed inside.

That night was similar to most of her nights: solo training after dark. Priscilla was determined to strengthen her mind and body by spending even her 'downtime' training.

“You're gonna work yourself to death.” She heard from behind her. Priscilla looked over her shoulder and saw none other than Reiner approaching her.

“Discipline is crucial.” She responded swiftly, “If I don't discipline myself, what good am I here?”

“And slapping around a training dummy every night is gonna harden you up?” He smirked.

She couldn't deny that he had a point there.

“OK, what do you propose then?” She asked, turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

“Spar with me.” He more than spoke – it was like a command.

“Heh...” Priscilla chuckled, eyes narrowed, “Sure. I can take you.”

The two walked towards each other, both brimming with confidence. Both so sure that they would conquer the other. But in the end, there could only be one victor. Reiner and Priscilla raised their fists and took on a defensive stance. Priscilla's heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through her veins, fueling her as if it were a stimulating drug. While she had indeed grown stronger, Reiner definitely had the height and weight advantage, since he'd grown as well in the year gone by, but she was certain her nimble dexterity could give her her own unique edge in this fight.

However, before she could even launch her attack, Reiner struck. He used a sweeping kick to knock her down on her back, knocking the wind out of her lungs. He lunged down, flipped her over and pinned her down while she was on her stomach. He then swung his muscular arm around her neck and successfully put her into a headlock – he had won, but more importantly, Priscilla has lost... pathetically at that. The confidence she had mere moments ago was shattered.

“Do you surrender?!” He asked, cheeky as all hell.

“Ngghh!” She choked out, trying frantically to pry his arm away, “F-Fine! I surrender! Let me GO!”

“ _Say please._ ” He sneered.

“Ugh!” Priscilla grunted as she writhed beneath him, “....... _Please._ ” She added in a defeated whimper.

She could hear Reiner laughing as he got off of her, clearly quite satisfied with himself. Priscilla was as red as a tomato with utter embarrassment, she hadn't felt this stupid in a long time. This humiliation didn't discourage her entirely though, in fact it made her want to be better. Better than anyone else. That way, maybe Reiner would notice her as more than just a friend or comrade.

“We're gonna do this every night,” Reiner spoke after a silence, “Every night until you can consistently beat me.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey...” Reiner said breathlessly after another intense training session. They'd been doing this every night for months at this point.

“Hmm?” Priscilla replied, equally as out of breath. They were so exhausted that they were plopped down flat on their backs next to each other on the ground.

“What do you look for in a guy?”

“Eh?!” She shrieked, sitting up fast and stiff, “Where... where did that come from?!”

“I get the feeling you'd want to settle down one day, maybe pop out a few kids. Once we slaughter all the Titans, of course. So I can't help but wonder...”

“I uh, I haven't thought about it...” She lied.

“Not even a vague idea?”

Priscilla grunted and crossed her arms tightly, topping it all off with a frown. She very much wanted to scream that her ideal man was him, that she'd love to spend her whole life with him, but something held her back. So, she decided to do her best to answer him without being too obvious.

“Well.. he'd have to be strong. Mentally and physically. Brave. Handsome, of course. Kind. Good sense of humor would be nice too. Tall is very good as well...” She rattled off a few generic traits that also happened to apply to Reiner, “He must also be dedicated and loyal. No liars either. I wouldn't want any secrets between us.”

“Sounds like you got high standards for men.” Reiner quipped, “I doubt there's a guy who can live up to all those things.”

 _What a fucking idiot he is..._ She thought.

“I'll try not to get my hopes up then,” She stated rather flatly. Priscilla then decided to shift the subject off to her, laying back down and rolling over to face Reiner and giving him a playful poke in the ribs, “Your turn!”

“Eh?” He asked, turning his head towards her.

“Tell me about your dream girl.” She clarified, annoyed a bit.

Reiner laughed softly. Priscilla held her breath as she prepared to see if she fit his criteria or not. She wasn't sure what she'd do or say if she fit the bill, but she hoped to God she did.

“That's easy.” He began with an air of confidence and certainty, “I want to marry Christa.”

He kept his eyes focused skyward, but Priscilla quickly rolled away from him onto her other side. Her confidence was smashed into millions of pieces yet again, but this was far worse than just having her ass kicked in a little sparring match. In no way could she compare to Christa at all – every last Cadet referred to her as a benevolent Goddess, something Priscilla definitely was not. Hell, she was quite fond of Christa too, she was the one who helped Priscilla when she had trouble with their horse training. Priscilla could remember vividly how her horse was uncooperative and ended up throwing her from it's back, and Christa was the only one who was able to calm it enough for Priscilla to be able to ride it. Reiner knowing exactly WHO he wanted was far more soul crushing than if he described the qualities of a girl that she was nothing like. This just squashed all chances she had in her mind. She doubted she would be able to stop vying for his attention though, even if now it was in vain, which made her feel truly pathetic. Reiner noticed she had turned away, so he rolled over to face her with a curiously cocked eyebrow.

“Something the matter?” He asked, raising a hand and giving her a light shake on the shoulder.

“Just tired. Tired is all.” She lied, “And uh, my head's starting to ache a bit. I should go.”

Heartbreak felt like an over dramatic way to describe the situation, but Priscilla was far beyond just crushed knowing that her chances were officially zero. She and Reiner both had their ideal partner set in stone, but unfortunately for Priscilla, things didn't match up the way she had hoped. She officially had confirmation that they weren't compatible. She rose to her feet and began to shuffle away, her limbs moving rather limply as if her physical being had been beaten down as well. Reiner propped himself up on his elbow and watched her meander away, curious about her sudden shift in demeanor. Suddenly, Priscilla came to a halt and looked over her shoulder at Reiner.

“It's...” She began, with a forced smile, “It's good that you know what you want. I hope you can get it.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Oh me, oh my...”_

_Reiner's eyes shot open to see Priscilla leaning over him. He could tell right away that something was amiss – they weren't in his bed or any building at all for that matter, but there was nothing that indicated they were outdoors either. It was a vast white void surrounding them in all directions. Reiner was laid flat on his back while she was sitting on his pelvis – both of them nude. His eyes were locked on her face, which bore an expression of both lust and a touch of sinister delight. The way they were positioned plus the way he could feel her body was suggestive enough of what was happening here._

“ _How amusing. You want to marry Christa, but I'm the star of your dirty dreams? What a greedy boy you are.”_

“ _Nnghh...” Reiner grunted, “I can't help it.”_

“ _Am I supposed to believe you don't think about this in your waking hours?” She replied smugly, “Our dreams reflect our subconscious thoughts, fears... and desires.”_

_The pale nymph leaned in closer, her breasts laying against his own chest as she sensually nuzzled her face into his strong neck. Priscilla dotted kisses up and down his neck and eventually progressed to gentle bites. Reiner closed his eyes and gritted his teeth – even though it was a dream, her body enveloping his cock felt incredibly real. His hands traveled to her strong yet soft thighs and massaged them, causing her to dig her nails into his chest and moan. Priscilla raised her head up, placing her lips right next to Reiner's ear._

“ _You're gonna have to make a decision, darling... You can't have it all,” She whispered, “Marry the good girl but keep me as your whore? I don't think so...”_

_Reiner grabbed Priscilla by the arm and yanked her away, meeting her eye to eye._

“ _Don't talk like that.” He said with a dead serious tone, “You're not a whore, you're far from it. Much more than that to me.”_

“ _Hm.” Priscilla hummed, her eyes drifting away from his gaze, “If that's true you should really let me know. Before it's too late.”_

“ _It's not... that simple...”_

 

* * *

 

Reiner woke with a start, breathing fast and heavy. He didn't have to look to tell his cock was rock hard, he could feel it throbbing beneath his sheets. He sat up to confirm that he was alone and looked around, everyone else in his barracks seemed to have gotten up and left already, which left him in a perfect position to jerk off. His hand couldn't compare to the hot, wet hole he had experienced in his dreams on more than one occasion, but it would have to do...

 


	5. Chapter V Part 1: Deep Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter training is always brutal, but this season of it was the worst. Reiner and Priscilla lose themselves in a blizzard where Reiner injures his leg, leaving it up to Priscilla to get him to safety. Strange powers fill the air that night, turning a hopeless situation into one they could conquer. With Reiner injured, it's up to Priscilla to keep them safe and warm, but how far would she go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of chapter 5 is HERE. It turned out to be quite long so I decided to split it up, I also chose to do this because I've already had to put a lot of time towards chapter 6 and I anticipate it'll still need a lot of work so spacing out the chapters will give me more time to work on it.

**Chapter V Part 1: Deep Longing**

 

“ _...as long as nothing happens between them, the memory is cursed with what hasn't happened.”_

 

The hot sun was beating down upon the hard earth that Priscilla was walking along. There were no other living beings for what seemed like miles and she was missing some key things: her Scout jacket, 3DMG, her weapons and flares. She certainly wasn't fit to be walking around in Titan territory, but that's where she found herself. Her mouth was dry and her stomach was painfully empty, not having eaten or drank anything for days – she wasn't even sure about how long she'd been out there by herself. More miraculous than her not dying due to lack of food or water was that she not only hadn't been devoured by a Titan, but rather that she hadn't seen one at all. The area outside Wall Rose was known to be dangerous, but no misfortune had come to greet her on death's doorstep.

_Traitor_

The word echoed painfully in her mind, it was one of the last things anybody had ever said to her before she was cast out – thrown away like the garbage she truly believed herself to be. There was no reason to have any pride now, no reason to wear the title of “traitor” like some sick badge of honor. All that awaited Priscilla was a lonely drawn out death, and a life lived with no legacy to leave behind. Despite having no need for pride anymore, she firmly believed in what she did, even though it put her where she was now. It was selfish, very selfish, but when it came down to it... she was more than happy to throw humanity aside for the sake of her darling.

But her darling had forsaken her. Her hero had left her behind. Without him, all she wanted was to die.

Priscilla's limbs were weak from the days and nights walking without rest on top of her being malnourished and dehydrated. Her legs grew weaker with every step she took until they eventually gave out and she fell to her knees. Surely death was mere moments away from reaping her soul now – and she couldn't be happier about it. With the last of her strength, she lifted her head up to gaze at the horizon, as she had been marching while staring at the ground for most of her journey. Her green eyes widened in shock and euphoria when she saw a figure in the distance.

 _A Titan..._ She thought.

“Hah...” She laughed weakly, “So, this is how it will end after all...”

Priscilla breathed heavily as she watched the giant approach her – it was far from her but she estimated it to be a 15 meter class at the very least. Could very well be taller if it were an abnormal, but if that were the case, why would it be moving so slowly and methodically? As the giant lumbered closer at a painfully slow speed, Priscilla was grew impatient.

“Well?! What are you doing?! Hurry up!” She screamed at it like a woman gone mad, “Eat me already! You big, stupid bastard... Eat me! EAT ME!”

She let out a long animalistic scream as the monster grew closer to her. The sun was almost directly behind it so it's features were completely shadowed, but what did that matter anyway? Death is death, who cares what it looks like when it takes you? She kept screaming until she was red in the face and utterly out of oxygen, leaving her at her lowest and weakest point. With no air left in her lungs, her eyes rolled back and she fell forward onto the ground – unconscious. The Titan was not deterred and kept on it's path towards her body. However, once it was upon her body, it stopped. It did not immediately grab her limp body, break it and crush it between it's teeth. No... it knelt down before her, as if examining Priscilla. After a moment of what could only be called introspection, the Titan carefully grabbed her seemingly lifeless body in it's massive hand and turned around to make it's way back to where it came.

 

* * *

 

Training in Winter always had it's risks, but mother nature turned out to be a real bitch that season. During their intensive survival training, Priscilla and Reiner had broken off from the rest in their group and were now hopelessly lost in a crippling blizzard. Trying to be a real manly man, Reiner had decided to go after a deer he spotted to try and feed the 104th some much needed meat. However, once the blizzard kicked up, the deer was lost and so were Reiner and Priscilla, as she of course tagged along. Their thick, fluffy coats protected their bodies to the best of their ability, but the cruel winds were unrelenting. Frost strung their faces as it whipped rapidly around, which also made it quite difficult for them to even keep their eyes open. Not that their vision mattered much, the blizzard was so thick that they could barely see three inches in front of their faces. Reiner was leading Priscilla along by the hand, hoping maybe his body could shield her from the punishing winds. The fact of the matter was that the winds were shifting direction at random, so him shielding her wasn't much of a help.

“I can't believe I let you do something so stupid...” Priscilla said between shivers.

“I can't believe I let you come with me to do something so stupid.” Reiner retorted without looking back, but still holding onto her hand tightly, “You shouldn't have come with me.”

“Well, look at it this way...” Priscilla began, “If we die at least we won't be alone when we do perish.”

“We won't die.” Reiner spoke, adamant in his resolve, “Not here, not no-”

Reiner's speech was cut off, followed by a startled shout and suddenly his hand released Priscilla's and he disappeared from sight. Priscilla froze in place – if the storm wasn't too harsh on the eyes, they would have shot open in shock.

“R-Reiner?!” She shouted, staring into the blinding whiteness.

“Down...” She heard him call from a short distance somewhere below her, “Steep drop... be careful.”

He sounded like he was in pain, which made Priscilla determined to get to him. She got down on all fours and started feeling her way along the ground, eventually coming to the drop he had alerted her of. It wasn't straight down, but sloped, yet as Reiner said it was still quite steep. Without much thought, Priscilla shifted so that was sitting and inched closer to the edge. As carefully as she could she scooted forward and swiftly slid down the slope on her bottom. It didn't take long to reach Reiner's position, and she was careful not to collide with his body.

As Priscilla had expected, Reiner was injured. He was sitting in the snow and clutching one of his legs, groaning in pain. Priscilla panicked and hovered over him to try and get an idea of what was wrong.

“Your leg... is it broken?” She asked with her voice shaking, both from the cold and from fear.

“I think so...” He grunted in response, “I don't think I can walk.”

“What?!” She exclaimed.

“Priscilla...” Reiner began, looking towards her and locking eyes, “I'm done for. Go on without me, there's no need for both of us to die out here.”

“Are you insane?!” She shouted in response.

Little by little the blizzard actually started to calm, but that didn't matter if Reiner couldn't walk. It could start back up at any moment just as vicious, or it could get even worse than it had been.

“Just go! Get out of here!” He yelled at her in a rage. Priscilla was taken aback as he almost never used such a tone with her.

“No...” She responded defiantly, “I have to do something... I-I'll figure something out!”

She stood up and circled around her hurt companion. The first and only idea that came to her was to hook her arms under his and drag him through the snow. It wasn't ideal, but she had no choice. Priscilla scurried behind Reiner, slipping her arms under his and lifting with all her strength. The clouds that plagued the night were starting to thin as she pulled him along slowly. She groaned softly as she struggled to drag him along, but she could feel her strength wearing thin.

“You can't keep this up!” He shouted at her, “Just leave me here and save yourself!”

In her weakened state, she set Reiner back down flat and collapsed onto her knees. Beneath her coat her chest was heaving up and down due to her frantic and rampant emotional state on top of the physical exertion. By now the winds were calm and the clouds dispersed, allowing the light of the moon to grace the earth below.

 _I feel..._ Priscilla thought, looking upwards at the pale orb, _Powerful..._

The girl's body felt like it was tingling all over as the luminescence that pierced the endless night sky washed over her. Her previous exhaustion and desperate emotions seemed to melt away in mere seconds, replaced with unwavering confidence and strength. She stood up once more, feeling more invigorated than she had their entire journey.

“ _This is not the end._ ” She declared in a low voice, almost like the growl of a vicious animal.

She grabbed Reiner, completely lifting up his body and swinging him across her shoulders. Reiner was speechless – she was struggling to drag him just moments ago, and now she was bearing the full weight of him on her shoulders. Priscilla took a lumbering step forward with her eyes focused on what was before her, scanning ahead for any sign of shelter. All of her senses felt heightened on top of her burst of strength. She continued to move forward, letting out a grunt with every step she took. She carried him through a thick patch of dead trees, barely feeling any resistance from the inches of snow on the ground. After several minutes of this, she spotted a cliff face in the distance that looked like it had some sort of cave entrance at the base. Her nostrils flared and she set off with even more vigor.

 _What the hell is this?_ Reiner thought as he was carried along like a doll.

Using a final burst of strength, Priscilla sped up her pace and hurried into the cave, where she set Reiner down before collapsing face first onto the hard ground. Reiner was able to lift himself into a sitting position and looked down upon his comrade with an equal amount of incredulity and and hint fear. It was like she became something not quite human. Her body shook, but not from the cold, the sheer power she exerted was overwhelming to her and had left her weak again.

“You wanna try explaining that...?” He said slowly. Priscilla raised up her head and torso, supported by her forearms.

“Must have been adrenaline or something.” She replied, quite shaken by the experience herself, “And...”

_And the power of love._

“And?” Reiner pressed.

“...Nothing.” She dismissed as she rose to her feet and quickly changed the subject, “If we're gonna last here through the night though we're gonna need a fire.”

Priscilla reached into her coat, shuffling around a bit and pulled out a small knife. It was pretty standard issue for the soldiers to be carrying one at all times. She looked outside the cave entrance and could see those trees that had traveled through not too far away, perfect for collecting some tinder.

“You're going back out there?!” Reiner exclaimed.

“I have to, we'll freeze if I don't.” She replied sternly while keeping her eyes set on the trees, “I won't have to go far... but I need to go now, the wind is already starting to pick back up.”

“Priscilla...” Reiner breathed, reaching out with one hand and grabbing onto her pant leg, “You better come back.”

“Or what?” She said with a smarmy tone and looking down at him, “You're in no condition to do _anything_ with that leg.”

“Hmph...” Reiner grunted. After a moment of holding on, he reluctantly released her pant leg from his firm grip, “Hurry back.” He added quietly.

Priscilla nodded at him with a determined look on her face. Without any words, she took off out of the cave in a sprint to try and outrun the returning storm. Reiner watched her as she ran away with worry growing inside of him when he noticed the snow being whipped around by the wind once more. With a defeated sigh, he laid back and stared at the ceiling of the cave. All he could do was wait now and he felt utterly useless for it. It was a feeling he truly hated.

“This isn't what the hero does.” He uttered to himself with contempt, “I'm supposed to rescue _her_...”

 

* * *

 

Reiner had lost track of time by the time Priscilla returned. It wasn't too long, but the storm was definitely back in full swing when she wandered back into the cave. He sat up as she approached with an arm full of sticks of varying size and chunks of tree bark. Priscilla dropped her spoils onto the ground and knelt down, arranging them in a neat pile and separating some from the main cluster. She then took two decently sized sticks and started roughly rubbing them together in the middle of the tinder pile. The wood wasn't fully dry as it had been battered by snow, but after having come this far, losing hope was not an option. Priscilla scowled while she focused on her work, maybe if she glared at the sticks enough it would cause a quicker reaction. Reiner watched intently as well. Priscilla came to a complete frenzy in her desperation to get the fire started, huffing as she worked. Then, it came, the spark that would get them through the night.

“I did it...” Priscilla said, somewhat amazed in herself.

The rest of the wood began to burn healthily. The second 'pile' she had set to the side was to feed the fire later as it burned through the tinder they had started with. Both Reiner and Priscilla sighed in unison as the fire crackled in front of them.

“Well shit,” Reiner said, somewhat amused, “Guess we're gonna make it after all.”

“And you wanted me to leave you behind...” Priscilla sneered at him.

“Okay, okay, bad judgment call on my part...” He replied while waving his hands in front of him. He noticed that Priscilla was staring into the fire, like she was avoiding looking at him, “Hey.” He added to grab her attention.

“Huh?” She looked up at him.

“You're pretty amazing, you know that?” He asked. His mouth curled into a lovingly sincere smile, an expression he seldom wore. Priscilla's face started to go pink as she returned a sweet smile. She couldn't conjure up any sort of relevant words to reply with, so she thought it best to move on.

“We should rest now.” She suggested sternly, crawling around the fire to Reiner's side.

“Not gonna argue with that.” He responded and promptly laid back flat. His broken leg wouldn't allow him to lay on his side without making him more uncomfortable and risk damaging it up even more. Priscilla looked a bit concerned though, taking a minute to think before she spoke up again. She worried the fire wouldn't be enough, especially since they'd be sleeping. It could go out at any time and she wouldn't be awake to add more wood to keep it burning.

“Do you remember what they taught us about staying warm in the extreme cold?” Priscilla asked, “Before the first winter we trained in.”

“Uhh...” Reiner drawled. Priscilla sighed heavily.

“I assumed it was something you'd remember...”

“Just tell me already.” He groaned.

“The best way to stay warm is to strip down completely and then pile our clothing on top of us.” She explained, “Skin to skin contact is the ideal way to share body heat.”

Without even a moment's pause Reiner broke out into a fit of laughter. Priscilla raised an eyebrow and scowled at him – she was dead serious and he just didn't buy it at all. Of course this wasn't strictly about staying warm, the idea of curling up naked next to him was something that she longed for with every fiber of her being, and now she had the perfect excuse for it.

“You gotta be kidding, you propose we get naked and cuddle up?” He asked once he was able to control his laughs.

“I'm not kidding! This is a proven fact.” She explained, “Look, nobody has to know. We'd just be doing everything we can to stay alive out here, nothing weird.”

“Nobody has to know? What if I want to brag?” Reiner smugly asked. Priscilla crossed her arms and countered him with her own brand of smugness.

“You can only tell Bertolt.” She replied.

Giving in to his simple 'demand' was more than good enough for her. It wasn't exactly a bad or embarrassing situation for her, she was quite satisfied that her suggestion worked. Staying alive was enough of a motivation but her ulterior motive was fueled by her sexual attraction to him. What she didn't know though, was if it would become more than just laying next to each other for warmth. Would if be wise to do such a thing in their present situation? Maybe this could at least open the door for something in the future if nothing happened right then. Regardless, this was a win for both parties involved.

 

 


	6. Chapter V Part 2: Venus Obsequens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the last part, Reiner and Priscilla are facing a freezing fate. Even with the small fire she built, their best bet is to share body heat... chapter is EXPLICIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crept on me fast. Chapter 6 is moving along steadier than it was so hopefully I can have it up around the same time next week. ENJOY.

**Chapter V Part 2: Venus Obsequens  
  
**

_When you touch me_  
_I die just a little inside_  
_I wonder if this could be love, this could be love_  
_Cuz you're out of this world_  
_Galaxy, space and time  
_ _I wonder if this could be love, this could be love_

“You can only tell Bertolt.” She replied.

Giving in to his simple 'demand' was more than good enough for her. It wasn't exactly a bad or embarrassing situation for her, she was quite satisfied that her suggestion worked. Staying alive was enough of a motivation but her ulterior motive was fueled by her sexual attraction to him. What she didn't know though, was if it would become more than just laying next to each other for warmth. Would if be wise to do such a thing in their present situation? Maybe this could at least open the door for something in the future if nothing happened right then. Regardless, this was a win for both parties involved.

The pair started to undress, first shedding their coats and snow boots. Priscilla then unbuttoned her shirt and shook it off, with her bra following shortly after. Reiner continued to remove his shirt but his pace slowed to a crawl when she exposed her maddeningly perfect tits. The young man even came to a complete halt once they were in full view and Priscilla wasn't entirely paying attention. He returned to his task before she had a chance to take notice of him staring at her ample breasts though. Once Reiner got his shirt off, however, he was faced with an obstacle.

“Hey, could you help me with the pants?” He asked, “Can't really do it myself with my leg.”

“Ah, yeah sure.” Priscilla agreed.

She had to work quickly but carefully with undressing him below the waist. She first removed his belt and swiftly unbuttoned his trousers, cautiously sliding them off. Then came his boxers, which would be easier since they were a looser fit than the pants. Priscilla removed them without hesitation and set them aside. She only took a moment to take in the full view of his bare body, doing her best not to linger on his exposed cock for too long. She then returned to finish herself, swiftly shimmying out of her pants and removing her panties as well. Priscilla then gathered up all their discarded clothes, positioned herself next to Reiner and piled them on top of their naked bodies.

Once they were covered, Priscilla shifted so that she laid on her side facing Reiner, where she extended her arm and wrapped it around his broad chest. She pressed her body close to his and clung tightly as she let out a shuddering breath, which she hoped he would interpret as a shiver from the cold and not a response to her burning desire. She began to imagine all the different scenarios that this could evolve into if she were bold enough – jacking or sucking him off seemed like the most realistic options given their present situation. The only problem now was that her exhaustion was fully catching up with her and now that they were as safe as they could be, her body was craving sleep more than anything else at this point.

Priscilla's eyes fell closed and she was asleep before her mind could form any further dirty desirable thoughts. Reiner looked over at her – his thoughts weren't exactly innocent either here. From the moment she got her tits out he felt all his blood rushing downwards, but now that her beautiful bare body was up against his he was fully hard. Thankfully there was no way for Priscilla to know that at this point, but there wasn't anything he could do about his raging hard on without waking her up either... but damn if he wasn't imagining her lips wrapped around it and sucking on it until he blew his load all over her pretty face. Just the image in his mind of her big green eyes looking up at him with his cum all over her was driving him insane. If he kept thinking about it he'd surely explode, literally, without even touching his dick.

_Stop thinking about it and go to sleep_ he told himself, repeating it over and over in his head, _Just fucking sleep._

 

* * *

 

Priscilla awoke suddenly, drawing in a huge and quick breath as her body tensed up. She held it in for a moment as she recall the nightmares that invaded her mind yet again. An enormous giant, her parents leaving, the feeling of excruciating pain all over that seemed all too real to just be a dream – in fact she could practically feel her body tingling as if recovering from a recent painful experience. Priscilla released her held breath and the tension that had taken over her entire body.

Once her head was out of the clouds of her nightmare, she took notice of something: the fire was barely holding on. Her initial instinct was to leap over to it immediately, but she didn't want to wake Reiner, who looked very peaceful even though he must still be in a great amount of pain. With that in mind, she carefully crawled out from under their clothes and over to the fire. She grabbed the kindling she set aside earlier and added it to the blaze. The fire began to come back to life now that it had more fuel than just burned ashes. Priscilla sighed contently, it turned out to be a good thing that she woke up when she did, otherwise she may have not caught the fire before it completely went out. Although, their body heat was probably doing most of the work now.

Priscilla looked back over to her companion, who was not disturbed from his slumber by Priscilla moving about. She could recall in almost perfect detail what he looked like beneath all that fabric. He was so damn muscular all over that she could hardly believe it, but not obnoxiously so, the only word she could conjure to describe his physique was perfect. She couldn't judge his cock properly as it was soft when she saw it though. Her mind started filling in just how big it could be when he was hard, leading to a familiar heat building up between her legs. She barely noticed that she was sitting naked out in the cold, getting lost in her fantasy, before realizing what she was doing. Priscilla swiftly but quietly made her way back to Reiner's side and slithered under their clothing. She kept some space between them now, just enough so that her body didn't extend out beyond the warmth of their clothes. She laid on her side facing him still, but her free hand had started to slide down her abdomen and plunge in between her thighs.

It had been a while since she had last masturbated but dear God did she love doing it. It was hard to get a proper moment alone when you're sharing your bedroom with a bunch of other girls during the night and everyone just being together for training all day. Sometimes she'd sneakily touch herself when she was absolutely certain nobody was awake, and made a focused effort to keep quiet, which she was quite efficient at by now. The tips of her fingers hovered over her most sensitive area as she stared at what she could see of Reiner's face, part of her hoping he'd stay asleep and she could secretly get off... but the other half of her was eager to see what would happen if he woke up while she was touching herself. The thought thrilled her and only made her more horny. Without any further hesitation, she gently pressed down on her swollen clit and moved her fingers in slow circular motions.

Priscilla was instantly on fire beneath her fingers and felt her arousal grow from the stimulation. Her face began to flush pink and she breathed deeply as she played with herself to her dangerous delight. She knew exactly how to work herself to orgasm without taking too long, but sometimes she liked to stretch it out when she knew she could get away with it. This time, however, being brief was the only choice. She also had to be careful not to move any more than necessary to keep from rousing Reiner and to _definitely_ keep as quiet as possible. As she circled her fingers around, she shifted her leg to give herself more access to her lower regions. Spreading her legs apart increased the sensation, leading her to bite down on her lower lip or else risk letting out a way too loud for the situation moan.

Her mind traveled back to Reiner's cock. She was confident that he was 'proportional' to say the least – if the rest of him was big, a big dick would make sense too, wouldn't it? The thought thrilled her as she imagined him pulling out his rock hard cock, throwing her down and having his way with her. Priscilla let out a tiny gasp as she began to rub herself faster, trying to climb on a gradual build up and savor each moment. That's when her body started to betray the rules her mind had laid out. Now that she got herself going, it was impossible for her to keep from grinding into her hand – the fact that she was laying right there next to him was bringing her to a higher high than she had felt before when she just had her mind. It wasn't too noticeable at first, but she knew very well how intense she could come.

As her face grew more and more red, she rolled quickly onto her back and spread her legs apart even more as she fingered herself more and more vigorously. Her breathing was fast and heavy. She was losing control of her body to the point of her hand getting unsteady as she rubbed herself, but this by no means was detracting from the experience at this point. Priscilla had worked herself into a frenzy with her increasingly furious masturbation. She quickly reached down and coated her fingers with some of her natural wetness before going for the grand finale. She had abandoned the methodical circles because she was going far too fast to keep it up at this point, she was just intensely rubbing up and down as fast as she possibly could. She bite down hard on her lip again but that couldn't stop small moans escaping from her.

Her moans were intermixed with quiet but intense panting as she felt her climax about to take over. Her obsession with Reiner was so strong that she just couldn't think of anyone else when fingering herself, no other man could possibly compare so she didn't even bother trying. Her back then arched and her hips bucked forward, grinding back and forth rhythmically after the initial burst of her orgasm.

“Reiner!” She called out desperately as she came hard.

It was such a brief peak though, with her pleasure slowly but surely washing away after she came. She suddenly noticed Reiner stirring slightly and her face went red again. Her face went pale when she realized how loud she was when she came.

“What... Something happen?” He mumbled as he awoke in hazy confusion.

“Ahh... No, nothing.” Priscilla lied, but then added a touch of truth to the situation, “Nightmares had me tossing and turning.”

“You sure about that? You didn't sound very scared.” Reiner asked. He suddenly rolled onto his side and caressed Priscilla's face, much to her shock, “Then again you _were_ panting a lot.”

His expression made him look like he knew exactly what she had been doing. Did he wake up before he announced himself? If so, how long had he been awake and just how much did he hear? The very thought made Priscilla's stomach drop and her body tensed up again, but at the same time she was still all sexed up and would welcome any advance he made.

“You know exactly what I was doing.” She professed boldly, her eyes locked with his.

“I wanna hear you say it.” He spoke immediately after she did, almost to the point of cutting off her last words. Priscilla was shocked but grew more aroused with this.

“I was thinking of you... and touching myself.” She added on to her initial confession.

Without warning, Reiner rushed forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Priscilla's already hot body knew exactly how to react and welcomed his kiss by throwing her arms around his neck and forcing him to kiss her even harder. That's when she felt it, Reiner's hard cock brushing up against her inner thighs as if seeking out her entrance. Knowing he was so close to being inside of her, Priscilla's pussy was soaked already and was hungry for him to fuck her. He suddenly pulled his face away from hers while his hand started to travel from her cheek. Reiner traced his fingers along her neck, brushed across her breast and slid down beyond her stomach. It seemed he was intent on using his hands to start with and Priscilla was more than ok with that. Her clit was already sensitive from the orgasm she just had moments ago so everything was already feeling intense.

“How often do you finger yourself while thinking of me?” He murmured as he moved his index and middle fingers up and down her wet slit.

“ _All the damn time_.” She freely admitted in a deeply lusty voice.

Once he heard that, Reiner chose not to keep her waiting anymore. He took the two fingers he was touching her with and pushed them inside of her. Priscilla gasped and grabbed onto his strong shoulders, her nails almost instantly forming red marks from her digging them in. With her breath hot and heavy, Reiner decided to up the ante early by inserting a third finger soon after. Priscilla buried her face in his chest as he finger fucked her – first he was slow with his first plunge but soon started to speed up a bit. The girl moaned loudly into his chest and she felt him rumble against her.

Reiner then curved his fingers inwards, eliciting a shiver from Priscilla along with a breathy gasp as she threw her head back. Reiner took this opportunity to lean in close again and start sucking on her neck. Her hands had moved to his back now with red streaks following her fingers as she dragged them down his skin. Reiner could feel her thighs quivering around his hand as she let out rapid, high pitched moans. He inserted his fourth finger and quickened his in and out motions even more.

“I-I'm close!” She exclaimed.

Reiner grunted and went even faster and harder, which Priscilla was enthralled by. She gripped him harder than ever before as her pussy tightened around his thick fingers – her eyes shut tightly and teeth gritted. When the moment came, Reiner didn't stop for a second as Priscilla shouted in ecstasy that she was climaxing. Her walls contracted several times around his fingers as she cried out his name passionately. Happy with his work, Reiner slowed his pace, easing up on her sensitive G-spot before he pulled his fingers out of her completely.

“How hard did you come?” He asked bluntly in a low voice.

“Harder than ever.” She breathed as she lowered her head and nuzzled against his neck.

“You'll probably wake up soon then.”

_What...?_

Priscilla gasped and sat up straight abruptly feeling like she was coming down from an intense orgasm. The clothes slid down and exposed her upper half entirely as her chest heaved up and down. The entire encounter, even extending back to when she was touching herself, was all a dream. A very vivid and pleasurable dream, but a dream all the same. Even with that being the case, she was more than sure that she came while she was sleeping judging by how wet she was upon waking.

“What... Something happen?” Reiner mumbled as he awoke just the same as before.

“Ahh... No, nothing. Nightmares had me tossing and turning.”

The scenario was bizarrely playing itself out similarly to what had happened in her dream. Her mind started to anticipate what she thought he'd say next – calling her out on what she was up to.

“Even with me here?” He faced her and smirked. This is where the similarities ended.

“Seems so...” She replied timidly, choosing then to grab the clothes that sat pooled around her hips and cover her upper body again while laying down.

“Y'know, If I could, I'd protect you from whatever the hell it is that haunts you.” He started, shifting a bit to slip his arm around her and pull her in close, “But I can't if you don't dream of me.”

_He doesn't know the half of it._ She thought.

“Maybe I do...” She uttered quietly as she huddled back up next to Reiner, “But you only show up in my good dreams, really.”

“Guess I should be flattered by that, at least.”

Priscilla's laughed softly and imagined the various different ways he appeared to her in her dreams. It ranged from innocent fun to sweet romance to the hardcore lust that she had just experienced, and just about everything in between. His offer, even though it was incredibly unrealistic, was sweet. If she had any control of her dreams she would conjure him up in her bad ones to fight away the terrors she could barely describe. If Reiner were there, he would surely slay any demon that hounded her no matter how horrible it was.

After all, that's what heroes are for.

 

* * *

 

“How were you two able to survive the night?”

Bertolt was listening intently as Reiner orated to him how he made it through the blizzard with Priscilla. Reiner's leg was bandaged up with a splint attached to it.

“I told you I was saving the best part for last.” Reiner replied looking very satisfied, “Anyway, after she got the fire going she dropped this bomb on me... Said we had to get naked and cuddle.”

“Are you serious?!” Bertolt asked, incredulous.

“Well I mean that was the gist of it.” Reiner clarified, “I of course agreed to it, what guy wouldn't?”

Bertolt sat back as a look that could only be described as mild horror crossed his face. He was just about always sweating but he could feel a marked increase in his perspiration now. Reiner looked upon his friend curiously and raised one of his thin, angular eyebrows.

“You jealous or something?” He asked smugly, “Can't lie, it was pretty great. Got a decent view of her rack and I don't think she noti-”

“No, that's not it.” Bertolt replied in a hushed tone, cutting off Reiner's pompous boasts. He leaned in closer to Reiner and lowered his voice even more, “You're too attached, it's going to compromise the...”

“Don't worry about that, I have everything under control with the mission.” Reiner assured his worried friend, speaking louder than Bertolt was comfortable with despite the fact that they were secluded, “Besides, can't I at least enjoy myself while we're here?”

Reiner crossed his arms and chuckled, but Bertolt was neither amused or convinced. The Reiner he was speaking to now was not the one who should be in control, at least it didn't sound like it. Bertolt knew that he couldn't influence Reiner enough to stop him from doing something once he set his sights on it – and that problematic girl had him enchanted to the point that he was losing sight of their goals. With nothing he could do himself, it could only take a rude awakening for Reiner to break free from this shameless woman's spell.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter VI Part 1: My Love, My Lust, My Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With barely any time to relax, Priscilla and Reiner steal away into the night for a secluded swim before they're assigned separate posts. Could this be the perfect opportunity for Priscilla to make a move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bit late on this one, huh? This chapter went through several different scenario options (some only subtly different, others very different) so it was hard to settle on just one idea for it that I liked, but I think I chose a good direction for it. I also have been revising my notes to expand and add things that happen later. The full version of Chapter VI was also very long like V, so again, splitting it up. Enjoy the explicit content in this one!

 

**Chapter VI Part 1: My Love, My Lust, My Ruin**

_I can be good (if you just wanna be bad)_  
_I can be cool (if you just wanna be mad)_  
 _I can be anything, I'll be your everything_  
 _Just touch me, baby (I don't wanna be sad)_

 

Priscilla stood in the center of a vast room surrounded by dozens upon dozens of onlookers, punctuated by Premiere Zackley presiding over it all with a look of pure disdain. She was unusually pallid compared to her normal appearance and looked like she hadn't slept in days – eyes heavy and dark while her hair was a mess. She kept her face down and refused to look at anyone there.

"You stand here today as an enemy of humanity." Said Zackley, "And you have nothing to say for yourself?"

"No." Priscilla stated loud and clear, but still keeping her head down – mostly so they couldn't see her smiling.

"I don't think anybody here would argue that what you have done is indefensible." He continued as he looked down on the girl with contempt, "A quick death is too good for a traitor like you... You are sentenced to exile."

Priscilla had absolutely been sure that she would get the rope, or some other form of direct execution like a bullet to the back of the head. Exile instead meant that she would be banished from inside the Walls to wander in Titan territory until death claimed her in whatever way it would. There were three particular scenarios that would be drawn out: Starvation, dehydration and exhaustion, but she doubted any of those would strike her down before a Titan would get it's hands on her. Her former comrades thought so lowly of her now that they wouldn't even grant her a quick death. In truth, she didn't deserve one. She was getting exactly what she deserved for her betrayal.

Despite her recognizing what she did and understanding why they felt the need to condemn her, she very much wasn't sorry for her choice. The unapologetic attitude surely didn't win over anyone, but there was nothing she could say that could convince anyone anyway. She wasn't even dreading death, in all the horrible ways it could manifest. As it was in that moment, she was alone, and to be alone was a fate worse than death in her mind. If you're dead, you don't have to bear the crushing weight of existential solitude – and with her hero now gone, that was the only thing she felt. There was no-one left within the Walls who could possibly save her now.

* * *

"Your leg healed up pretty fast, Reiner." Priscilla marveled.

She and Reiner were riding on horseback through the night out towards the closest lake they could get to. It had only recently gotten to be warm enough to go out for a swim, and some time to unwind was more than needed. There was almost no other time than now to do it considering the two of them would be assigned separate posts in just a few days. They soon reached the lake and Reiner pulled on the horse's reigns to get it to slow down.

"Nothing can keep me down for long, you know that." He assured her once the horse came to a stop.

Reiner hopped off the horse and aided Priscilla as she dismounted too. The horse wandered over to a patch of grass and began to graze peacefully as the pair made for the shore. Priscilla excitedly pulled her boots off and tossed them aside, dipping her dainty feet into the shallow water.

"Feels perfect." She affirmed.

Eager to submerge herself in the water, Priscilla pulled off her shirt and slid her pants off as fast as she could. She elected to keep her undergarments on though, despite the fact that Reiner had seen just about all of her anyway. Reiner certainly hadn't forgotten that night where they were holed up in that frigid cave together doing whatever they could to make it. In fact he revisited that memory plenty of times when he got some time alone to himself. Not only could he recall damn near perfectly how she looked, but also what her body felt like. When he felt Priscilla against him he felt like he'd truly come into contact with the epitome of femininity, like some sort of divine being that exuded beauty.

He watched the somewhat stripped down girl wade out into the water until she was waist-deep, taking in the view of her ass before it was hidden by the dark water. He'd admired it plenty of times before when she was clothed and he definitely didn't get a good look at it when she was bare. Not only did she  _feel_ like it, but she was a vision of the ideal form of a female. He snapped out of his less than wholesome thoughts when he heard the splash of Priscilla dunking her head beneath the surface and whipping it back out. She turned to him and slicked back her wet hair, looking rather expectant.

"Well, what are you still doing over there?" She asked.

"I think I'm fine just sitting and watching." Reiner called back, "You go ahead and enjoy yourself, I'll wait as long as I need to."

"Are you  _seriously_  gonna just sit there and watch me?" She pouted, "We came all the way out here and you're gonna leave me all alone?"

"You're not alone, I'm right here!" He retorted lightheartedly.

Priscilla sighed. She crossed her arms but they were not visible since she had gone out to a depth where the waterline was up to her chest. Reiner took a seat on the shore and kept his eyes on her. She damn near looked like she was sparkling in the moonlight. Suddenly Priscilla let out a gasp and her face went pale with fear.

"Reiner..." She nervously called out, "I-I just felt something brush against my leg...I think ther- AH!"

Out of nowhere Priscilla disappeared beneath the water, as if something had pulled her down. Reiner immediately sprang to his feet and pulled off his shirt and shoes as fast as he could – he didn't know what had gotten her, but he had to rescue her from whatever it was. He ran out into the water and pushed himself forward at top speed even as it got to a hindering depth. While she was mostly underwater, her limbs would sometimes break the surface as she flailed wildly to try and escape the mysterious creature. Upon reaching her in a panic, he dove under, grabbed her around her midsection and pulled her up. To his utter shock, she burst out laughing in his face.

"Fooled you!" She giggled.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Reiner exclaimed.

"I had to get you in with me somehow, so I just played a little trick..." She replied with a flirty grin, "What, are you mad at me now?"

"No, of course not..." He said with an air of relief, "Just don't do something like that again. You could have drowned."

"Hmm fine, I promise I'll be a good girl." Said Priscilla, but then added in a deepened voice, "Unless you  _want_  me to be bad, that is. I can do that too."

"Huh? Why would I want that?" Reiner asked with a confused look.

Priscilla rolled her eyes and huffed – it was almost as if he was being stupid on purpose at this point. Just how blatant did she have to be? She already throws herself at him in various suggestive ways yet he still seemed to not "get it." Priscilla was very much enjoying feeling his strong arms holding her by the waist and was reluctant to pull away, but she had to eventually. They were there to swim, not stand in the water hugging. So, she tore herself from Reiner and began to swim away, diving beneath the surface. Priscilla swam towards the deeper area, down as far as she could go while still having enough air in her lungs to sustain her. Reiner scanned the surface to try and figure out where she'd pop up next.

Soon enough, she re-appeared and tossed her wet hair back, sending droplets of water flying behind her. It was great to have some time to relax and clear their heads... The whole incident with Annie being revealed to be the Female Titan threw everyone for a loop, and it came on the heels of Eren turning out to be a "Titan Shifter" as well. It seemed like everything they thought they knew had been turned upside down. Why did they have this power? Given what they knew now, it could be deduced that the Colossal and Armored Titans were both of the "shifter" variety as well... which brought up another question: Who are they? Are they also within their ranks, hiding like Annie was? It wasn't a pleasant subject to dwell upon right now, not when the goal of the evening was to relax and enjoy themselves while they still had the chance. Priscilla's movement ceased and she let her body float up to the surface again, where she drifted lazily on her back while staring up at the starry sky in silence.

"Got something on your mind?" Reiner asked.

"Just thinking about all this Shifter stuff." Priscilla spoke as she straightened herself upright again, drifting back over to him, "I'd really rather not, though. But I can't get it out of my head."

"I got something that could help with that..." Reiner said slyly, and made his way back to shore.

Priscilla was intrigued, Reiner hadn't mentioned that he had brought along any sort of 'something.' With her curiosity piqued, she swam after him to see what kind of surprise he had in store for her. Reiner called over their horse with a whistle, giving it a quick pet before starting to dig through the satchel that the animal was equipped with. Once she was out of the water, Priscilla grabbed her hair and wrung out as much water as she could from it. Despite her actions, her hair was still dripping.

"There it is." She heard him mumble as he produced an amber bottle from the satchel. He held it in front of him to show it off to her.

"Is that..." Priscilla began as she moved closer to him to confirm her suspicions.

"You bet. I managed to steal some from the higher ups," He explained, "It's not the best quality booze, but it's pretty high in alcohol so it'll get the job done."

"Drunk night swimming?!" Priscilla laughed, "We'll  _definitely_  drown!"

"Just have enough to loosen up a bit." He suggested as he pulled the cap off and offered it to her, "You ever drink before?"

"Hah... No, actually." She admitted, graciously accepting his offer, "Shouldn't take much then, huh?"

Priscilla took a quick drink and immediately coughed after swallowing. It burned her throat and tasted pretty awful, but she definitely wanted to 'loosen up,' as Reiner had put it, so she went for another swig. The first 'shot' of the liquor seemed to be the worst as the second was already easier, leading her to take several gulps. She pulled the bottle away from her lips to take a breath, but quickly moved in for a third swig.

"Woah, hey!" Reiner exclaimed while lunging forward and grabbing the bottle away to stop her, "This is hard stuff, you'll make yourself sick at this rate."

"Hmmhmhhee... Well I did say I'd be a good girl tonight." She smirked, already feeling the effects permeating through her body. Reiner then took a drink himself.

"Give it a few minutes at least before you hit it again." He instructed.

" _Whatever you say._ " She agreed in a sing-song tone, and then turned on her heel and ran back to the water.

While Priscilla was feeling a bit tipsy already she still kept most of her wits about her. She didn't go too far into the water, knee-deep at most, where she frolicked carelessly. All serious thoughts that were rolling around her mind had melted away and she was just... happy. Happy to be there, happy to be with Reiner – just the two of them with no chance of anybody intruding. However, she quickly came to the realization that she was actually romping around all by herself like a doofus. She turned to face her companion.

"You just gonna stand there and stare?!" She called out to Reiner, who had taken another drink himself.

"Well it's a pretty good view." He replied with a devious grin.

Priscilla's logical conclusion was that she'd have far more fun out of the water than in it, so with her brief frolic over she marched back over to him, where she nabbed the alcohol away from him and drank deeply once more. While she wasn't stone cold drunk or incapacitated in any way, her inhibitions were certainly starting to lift in a significant way. Perhaps this is just what she needed...

"I bet I can make it even better for you..." Priscilla purred and returned the bottle to him.

She had a sly look on her face as she took a couple steps back and slowly raised a hand to one of her bra straps, slipping it off her shoulder. Despite his slight buzz clouding his mind a bit, Reiner reacted immediately. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed her hand and stopped her from revealing any more of herself.

"You don't have to do that." He said, having quickly grown serious.

"What if I want to?" She countered.

He desperately wanted to be the 'good' guy here and not take advantage of her, but Reiner's body was already betraying him as Priscilla continued to offer herself. He could feel his pants getting tighter, which would easily give him away no matter how he presented himself otherwise – and it was only a matter of time before she would notice his growing erection. Reiner's will was growing weak, as was his grip on her hand, he wouldn't be able to resist if she kept up with this behavior. Priscilla noticed that he wasn't holding as tightly anymore and took this as an opportunity to pull away, reach around behind her back and quickly undo her bra. She shook it off and let it fall to the ground, leaving her top half completely exposed.

There was no denying that she looked magnificent, almost as if she wasn't of this world, and the moonbeams illuminating her pale body almost made it like she was glowing. Her ethereal beauty enchanted the man that stood before her and it left him immobilized. Reiner didn't even have time to think before Priscilla rushed and threw herself onto him, sending him falling backwards and dropping the bottle of booze – which shattered on the ground next to them. Priscilla straddled him and ran her hands across his chest slowly, taking in the feeling of his strong body beneath her slender fingers. Reiner stared up at her with his eyes wide as she caressed him – he was used to her being on the clingy side, but this was a step above what he was used to. Priscilla didn't linger on just touching him for long though. She let out a breathy gasp as she moved in close and kissed him with full force.

Oh how she had longed to taste his lips for years now. It was a yearning that ate away at her soul any time they got even slightly close. Just as she was about to pull away though, Priscilla felt one of Reiner's hands on the back of her head while his other arm crawled around her back, pulling her back in close for a deeper kiss. This is exactly what she had hoped for and threw her into an even more excited state, aided by the feeling of his hard member under her. She moaned into the kiss, but she wanted more, so she broke away to make her demand.

"Take out your cock," She breathed heavily, " _Now._ "

That was more than enough to send Reiner over the edge. He pushed Priscilla back a bit so he would undo his pants enough to pull out his cock as per her request, which throbbed with burning lust. The impish Priscilla's eyes widened when she saw his impressive dick in all it's glory – she absolutely wasn't wrong when she imagined it was huge. It was certainly delicious in length, but the thickness was out of this goddamn world. She didn't want to delay any longer, not even to take off her underwear. She moved forward again and pulled her wet white panties to the side – soaked from both the water and her own wetness. Reiner watched in anticipation as she hovered over him, grabbed his hardon and began to lower herself onto it.

_God..._  she thought when she felt his head pushing into her for the first time.

Priscilla moaned heavily and bite her lip as she guided him into her tight hole – she was starting to worry this wasn't gonna work out anatomically, which would ultimately put any chance of them being together sexually in the grave. She was determined though and just took it slow to get things started. It didn't take long before she had taken the entire length of his penis inside of her, a feeling so euphoric that she had to pause and take in a shuddering breath. Reiner was frozen for a moment himself, his hand had treated him well but jerking off couldn't compare to the feeling of his desired woman's tight hot cunt squeezing his cock. Priscilla soon regained her senses and got to work...

She was feeling a bit greedy in her blind and tipsy lust, but she also figured Reiner would enjoy seeing her pleasured by his body anyway. Priscilla started to grind her hips against his pelvis, moving them in circular motions to stimulate her clit. Reiner's unsteady hands found their way to her thighs which he gripped tightly. His eyes darted from her face to her tits to their connected pelvises. Watching her grind against him was ridiculously hot, but he really didn't know the half of what this all meant to his partner. For a woman to give herself to someone enough to let them see her orgasm was an act that required trust of the highest degree, at least for Priscilla it was. She could never imagine showing this part of herself to anyone else in the world. She lived a life of heavy, self-imposed control, but with him in that moment it was all gone.

Reiner was the only one she was willing to lose herself with.

The psychological side of letting herself go made the act doubly erotic for her, which was propelling her even faster towards her climax. She progressively moved her hips around faster and faster, pressing her clit down hard against him. Keeping up with this technique wasn't possible as she neared orgasm though, leading Priscilla to just grinding herself back and forth as fast as she could. Her body grew tense and her straight posture fell forward, her hands against the ground on either side of Reiner's head. Her deep moans were reduced to rapid whimpers that came between her quick breaths.

"Fuck! S-Shit!" She cried out in a broken voice, "Oh God, oh God-! This is-! I'm gonna come!"

Priscilla snapped herself backwards and arched her back as orgasm rocked her body from head to toe. A warm tingling sensation washed over her and she began to bounce up and down on his long, thick cock. As she came, her pussy rhythmically contracted around Reiner's dick, driving him wild. With his hands firmly on her thighs still, he started to thrust in and out of her with wild abandon. Left weak in her post-climax haze, Priscilla collapsed on top of her lover while he continued to pound her mercilessly. Reiner's arms wrapped around her and she dug her nails into his shoulders as she breathed into his ear.

"Keep going, keep going..." She urged.

After just a few brief moments of his frantic thrusting, Reiner let out a loud grunt and tensed up. Without a word of warning, he blew his hot load inside of her. Following his grunt were heavy breaths and a few lasts thrusts that slowed to a halt. Priscilla blinked and her brow furrowed, but with her head buried against his neck there was no way for Reiner to see her rather blunt reaction. Banishing the perplexed look from her face, Priscilla sat up again and looked down at him.

"Did you...?" She slowly asked.

"Err..." Reiner replied awkwardly, "Yeah."

Priscilla was honestly pretty flattered. He must have been real fucking aroused and attracted to her to come that quickly, especially with her on top. She fell into a state of pensive thought, but then, it hit her.

"Reiner..." She began with a cheeky grin, "You were a virgin, weren't you?"

Reiner looked away and mumbled under his breath, but it was clear she hit the nail right on the head. This was an absolutely bizarre twist, this was the guy who oozed manliness and machismo, the guy whose air of confidence was unmatched... and he'd never gotten his dick wet until now. When she thought about it more, however, it made perfect sense. They were living under a strict routine that didn't leave time or energy for fucking, and had been for years at this point. It was actually pretty cute to see him flustered over this. Once his initial embarrassment started to pass, though, Reiner had his own question.

"Weren't you?" He asked as he looked back at her.

Priscilla didn't see that one coming. But in the immediate hindsight it was a logical progression of this conversation. There was no way for Reiner to have known how hard hitting that question would be, but the look in her eyes when his words sunk in was enough to tell him that something wasn't right. Sure, it was every guy's dream to be the one to take a girl's virginity, but would it be the end of the world if he wasn't able to? Not in the slightest. It was just confusing – he couldn't imagine who she would have had sex with besides him, or when for that matter. She would spend her free moments with him and seemed like she only had eyes for him. It just didn't add up.

"Don't worry about that." Priscilla finally spoke in a monotone voice.

"Look, I'm not mad or anything." Reiner explained.

Priscilla abruptly got up off him and marched away from him. She started gathering her clothes and getting dressed again in silence. Reiner sat up and looked upon her curiously, fiddling with his pants to put his dick away.

"I wish you were my first," She finally said after a tense silence, her voice still in that haunting monotone, "But it wasn't my choice. Not really."

Reiner's eyes widened as he realized what she was implying. She didn't have to spell it out for him, he could tell exactly what she meant. And it made his stomach turn. He rose to his feet to walk over to his companion.

"When?" He growled as rage filled him, "When did it happen?"

"Remember when we stopped seeing each other? That's when," Priscilla explained in a detached manner, "I was 13."

It was bad enough that she was getting beat on by assholes, but this made him absolutely sick. Reiner struggled to remember when he had last felt an anger as potent as he was feeling now. She turned to him to continue addressing the issue, having finished dressing herself.

"Although it didn't happen the way you're probably thinking," Priscilla continued while Reiner was silent, "It was... Ah, let me just tell you the whole story..."


	8. Chapter VI Part 2: Ruination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark secret or two, Reiner and Priscilla were no different. She makes it clear that she is no Princess while he insists he's nothing close to a Hero. What will knowing each other's sins do to them? And someone far away seems to be watching... and waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THE MUCH ANTICIPATED PART TWO OF CHAPTER SIX! I debated on just how dark I wanted this to get, and it probably won't be an easy read to anyone sensitive to non/questionably consensual encounters, but I tried to keep it non-descriptive enough to not be crass but still remain tragic and awful. If you don't want to read about this situation, skip past the first large block of italicized text, the context before and after that should be enough. 

 

**Chapter VI Part 2: Ruination**

_Deep into a dying day_   
_I took a step outside an innocent heart_   
_Prepare to hate me fall when I may_   
_This night will hurt you like never before_

 

"I wish you were my first," She finally said after a tense silence, her voice still in that haunting monotone, "But it wasn't my choice. Not really."

Reiner's eyes widened as he realized what she was implying. She didn't have to spell it out for him, he could tell exactly what she meant. And it made his stomach turn. He rose to his feet to walk over to his companion.

"When?" He growled as rage filled him, "When did it happen?"

"Remember when we stopped seeing each other? That's when," Priscilla explained in a detached manner, "I was 13."

It was bad enough that she was getting beat on by assholes, but this made him absolutely sick. Reiner struggled to remember when he had last felt an anger as potent as he was feeling now. She turned to him to continue addressing the issue, having finished dressing herself. She couldn't look at him though, and kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Although it didn't happen the way you're probably thinking," Priscilla continued while Reiner was silent, "It was complicated... Ah, let me just tell you the whole story..."

* * *

_It was a day like most others. Lonely. Hopeless. But most of all, hungry. I thought I would try begging instead of outright stealing though, so I set myself up on a populated street. It wasn't incredibly busy, but had enough of a flow of people for me to make my case to. Most of the men and women didn't even look my way, they just pretended I wasn't there. It was easier for them than looking me in the eye and directly denying me. I felt like less than nothing, just a weakling who would be better off dead. In fact, my hope had eroded to the point that I was convinced I could never be strong enough to join the military ranks. I knew I was nothing. Not worthy. I gave up that dream._

_But that's when things changed._

_A man approached me, and I could tell from his clothes that he must have seen a fair amount of success in his life. By no means was he a noble, but definitely upper middle class at the very least. He was much older than me, I'd guess about 40, but he never told me his age so I don't know for sure. The man kindly offered me a small piece of bread which I eagerly snatched up and ate immediately without a second thought. He looked down at me and said that he could offer me a place to live as long as I worked for it. I said yes right away, I didn't care what the 'work' was, it couldn't be as bad as the life I'd currently had. Maybe now I could live a comfortable, easy life..._

_He was quite pleased. He took my hand and lead me off the streets and to his home. Like I said, he wasn't in the top echelon of society, but better off than most in that area and his home reflected that. It was big enough to be comfortable but not impractically large. He enjoyed art and had many works hung on his walls – I liked them a lot. Lots of books as well, most of which weren't very interesting to me at that age. Politics. Geography. History. Nothing much for a young teen to enjoy, but there was a small collection of fantasy novels that I ended up finding enjoyment in. When we arrived, he told me to help myself to some food and I was more than happy to... I frantically sought his kitchen where I found a small bowl of fruit sitting on the table. I remember what I took too – an apple._

_I took several large bites out of it while the man watched with a smile. Once I finished it, though, he decided it was time to start making it clear what kind of work I'd be doing for him._

" _Take off that filthy dress. Let me get a look at you."_

_I immediately felt like such a fucking fool. After so many disappointments from humanity, I should have expected his less than pure intentions and not have been so naïve to jump at the offer. It was too late for me to get out of it now, though, which he pointed out by highlighting that I'd already gladly accepted food twice from him. I hesitated, but he was not patient with me. He told me that if I didn't do exactly as he said that he would kill me – assuring me that he had eyes all over the city who could find me and bring me back if I tried to run away... but as long as I listened and obeyed, I would live in safe comfort._

_So what choice did I have?_

_I reluctantly did as he said, took the dress off. The dress you gave me. He started off by walking around me and 'inspecting' what he saw. Then he commanded that I follow him to his bed. My body wouldn't stop shaking, but I did as he said, as much as I desperately didn't want to. He took off his clothes and held me down on the bed and... Well, you get the idea. All I could do was cry. Once he had finished, he kissed me, said that he approved of me and that I could stay. I'd never felt such a confusing mixture of emotions – all at once I was consumed by fear, relief, disgust and hope._

_Eventually I couldn't cry anymore. I hated him so much, but I had steeled myself so that I could endure it. For a while early on he'd have to tie me up while he worked during the day – he didn't spend much time at it though... he left those fantasy books out for me so I wouldn't get bored. Considerate, right? Those books were the only escape. I read stories about Princesses being rescued by their heroic Princes and wished my hero would come charging in fearlessly to whisk me away._

_It didn't take long before others... got involved. Part of his business was to prostitute young girls out to his "day job" coworkers, and I was the current girl. There wasn't a great number of them, but it was awful all the same. He'd bring them in, money exchanged hands and he'd leave me alone with whatever man he had sold me out to that night. If I objected, he'd hit me until I submitted. It didn't take long until I was as close to 'willing' as I could get and kept my mouth shut._

_However, he soon decided that he no longer wanted me to be completely passive and declared that he would teach me the proper ways to please a man. He went on and on about how much more valuable I'd be as a woman and that my future husband would love to have an experienced wife – I was so broken down by this point that I believed it. As this part of the 'relationship' progressed, he began to trust me more. No longer was I bound up when he went out to work during the day. He provided me with proper clothes too, since he detested that old brown dress he had found me in. I wouldn't let him throw it out though, I held onto it because it was the only thing of you I had left. I became quite... comfortable with my situation, though. I didn't like it, but I got to a point where I didn't see any reason to leave._

_He never let me leave the house without him though, not even when he trusted me, even to just go around the corner to get some bread. But I remember one day in particular, we were out in town to pick a few things up. I looked all around out of boredom while he conversed with a merchant. To my utter surprise I saw you with Annie and Bertolt. I looked over to the man and his attention was still 100% on the merchant. I wanted to run away and cry for your help so badly, but I was frozen. To throw my arms around you and never let go. But what right did I have to expect you to save me anyway? What could you do? I abandoned the idea and returned home with him with a heavy heart._

_But when I saw you again from a distance, I was reminded. I was reminded that I had something to fight for, reminded of the questions I needed answers to. I gave up my freedom for a more "luxurious" life and fell into a haze of bitter contentment. But that's not the kind of person I wanted to be. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to fight. There was an entire world out there waiting for me beyond the confines of the prison I'd given myself up to._

_After enduring this for a year, I decided I would take no more. I told him I no longer needed his help and that I would be leaving. I fully expected him to hit me and drag me back to his room for a swift punishment, but he didn't. The deal was that he'd take care of me as long as I obeyed, and with my sights set back on the military, I wouldn't need his 'kindness' anymore. Before I left, he hugged me and gave me a final kiss saying that he would miss me... and to come visit him sometime. I of course had no intention of doing that, but I kept my remarks to myself. I walked out the door and never looked back upon the sick relationship I had with him – one of a father, one of a sick 'lover,' one of a teacher and one of a pimp. But that was all over now and I could live freely as I chose._

_The gravity of the situation I had been didn't hit me until I walked out of that place as a free person. I felt so sick and ashamed for what I willingly did, but I had to move forward. There was no point in crying anymore._

_And then not even a week later, you found me on the training grounds. For the first time in a long while I felt a spark of happiness. It wasn't the act of leaving him or joining the military that brought me back that sweet feeling, it was seeing you again._

_Somehow I knew from then on things would be alright._

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me...?"

Priscilla sighed lightly and her gaze remained on the ground. She felt both great shame and at the same time as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her chest. Reiner stared at her intently while she kept her eyes averted, but she could sense the question burning inside of him, and he had every right to an answer.

"I was convinced you would never love me if you knew what I'd done," She admitted sheepishly. Reiner gaped at her in a state of disbelief. Never did this idea even come close to crossing his mind, "He called it being experienced, but the only thing to call it is being ruined. What man would choose such horrifically used goods when there are untouched options available? Like Christa..."

Reiner lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Priscilla laid into the embrace limply with her head resting on his chest when she felt something she didn't anticipate: tears. They were silent but they ran down her cheeks all the same. It wasn't that recalling that period of her life was so traumatizing that it still reduced her to a crying mess, but rather the acceptance she felt in his arms. The past event made her think so lowly of herself that she was sure he'd reject her, but without even saying anything Reiner had made it clear that wasn't the case. Despite the tears, a weak smile appeared on her lips, and she wrapped her arms around him as well. The embrace was all too short before Reiner pulled away to address her again.

"What's his name?" Reiner asked intently.

"Why do you need to know?" Priscilla responded, in a tone that was almost defensive, "What will you do? Hunt him down and kill him?"

"You're damn right I will!" He insisted, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Tch... You're sweet, Reiner..." Priscilla cooed, not bothered by his strong hold, "But you don't have to do that. He died in Trost when the Wall was breached."

"How the Hell do you know that?!" Reiner retorted with increasing fervor.

"...Because I made sure of it."

* * *

_Trost had descended into chaos with Titans roaming the streets. I was doing my part to help eliminate them and save any citizens I came across, just like the rest of us. While traveling the rooftops I spotted someone on the ground, immobilized. As a dutiful soldier I hopped down to the street and approached this person and was eager to help. Once I was in front of them, I recognized it was that man immediately and my willingness to do good vanished. He remembered me too, and he was overjoyed._

" _Priscilla! Thank God you're here. I need your help, I can't walk..."_

_I stood above him with a blank expression as I listened to him beg for my help. He seemed certain that I would save him and even tried to butter me up by saying what a lovely woman I was growing up to be and how proud he was that I achieved my dream. He was so sure that I had descended from Heaven to be his guardian angel and save his life._

" _No."_

" _What do you mean 'no?' I took care of you! You owe this to me!"_

" _No."_

_As if the Gods decided to smile upon me in that moment, a Titan's footfalls started to grow louder and closer. I let a cheeky smirk pierce my empty expression before I started to shout to pull it's attention towards us. The man hysterically pleaded for me to stop and begged even harder, the bastard even had tears in his eyes! Tears! Once the Titan rounded the corner and spotted us, I used my gear to return to the safety of the rooftops. Just as planned, the Titan grabbed him. He screamed and cried, but I just watched. The Titan devoured him, crushing his body between it's teeth and tearing him apart. I almost wanted to spare the creature since it had helped me out, but I had a job to do. Once the man was good and dead, I swung in and cut the nape of the Titan. I even felt a little bad about killing it._

_I didn't kill him with my own hands, but that was more than good enough for me. That was my instance of delivering divine retribution. In that moment I was the Goddess of revenge. And I enjoyed every second of it._

* * *

"And now you know what kind of person I really am." She said, concluding her story. Reiner gave her a puzzled look, expressing his desire for her to elaborate, "Thief, whore and a murderer. Not exactly an upstanding member of society."

"You haven't done anything wrong..." Reiner tried to reassure her.

With her demons now known to him, Priscilla collapsed against Reiner and wept into his chest. It was too good to be true for him to still accept and want her. Reiner was at a loss for words with the revelations that she just hit him with. His mind searched desperately for something, anything he could say that would soothe her – but what could be said? He thought he knew the extent of what she had endured already and he never imagined how much more disturbing it got. The best consolation he could offer in that moment was a strong embrace while she cried. However, he couldn't deny the hate and fury that was filling his heart.

"The people on this island... are such monsters..." He said in a low growl.

Priscilla suddenly stopped weeping and her brow furrowed. Island? How did he know they lived on an island? That wasn't something she'd ever heard before. She looked up at Reiner with a curious look and a tilted head.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That's why I'm here. I'm here to exterminate them." He continued.

"Err, Reiner... You alright? You're sounding a bit crazy."

Reiner's hands gripped Priscilla's shoulders even harder, causing her to wince. He looked directly into her eyes before spitting out a confession of his own.

"I'm the Armored Titan!"

Priscilla's eyes went wide with shock. Her eyes darted back and forth as she processed this. Surely it had to be a joke. She let out a soft chuckle and shook her head.

"...That's what you have to say? You  _lie_  to me to try and make me feel better?" She spoke incredulously, "That's probably the most insulting thing you've eve-"

"Don't believe me?" Reiner interrupted her as a dark look took over his face, "Fine... I'll just have to show you. Get back."

Priscilla rolled her eyes, but she decided to humor him. She started to back away from him and he did the same. Once there was a solid distance between them, Priscilla crossed her arms and waited. Reiner raised his hand up to his mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood. A bolt of lightning erupted from the sky above and struck Reiner, drawing a shriek out of Priscilla. The shockwave sent her tumbling several meters backwards and startled their horse so badly that it took off running into the night with a frightened whinny. Smoke enveloped the immediate area, totally obscuring Reiner from view. Priscilla eyes were fixed on where she last saw him, but what would emerge from the chaos would change her life forever.

The Armored Titan.

Her jaw dropped so hard and fast that it nearly broke off. The Titan looked down on her with it's glowing yellow eyes, but she did not feel any sort of fear for even a moment. There was no reason to be afraid – it was just Reiner after all, and if he had no control over his Titan form then he surely would have grabbed her and tossed her into his mouth by now. No, he was just looking upon her like a gentle giant. Priscilla found it hard to believe that he was the one who broke through the wall with the Colossal Titan all those years ago when she saw him in that moment.

There was no point in Reiner remaining in his Titan body for long though. With his point proven, the Titan collapsed onto it's knees and fell forward. The thick armor plating that protected it's nape cracked and splintered, allowing Reiner to escape. He climbed out of the body that almost immediately started to dissipate like all the others, erasing the evidence of what transpired here. The transformation left him a bit weakened and he struggled to stand once he was back on the ground. Priscilla ran over to him and took him into her arms to help him stand.

"Well... now you know what a piece of shit I am," He uttered between strained breaths, "You'd be more than justified to hate me. I don't deserve to have you so if you want me out of your life, just say the word."

"Why..." Priscilla began slowly. Reiner was fully anticipating her to ask why he did it, why he destroyed the Wall, but he was far off the mark, "Why would I  _ever_  want that?"

"Eh?!" Reiner exclaimed, utterly taken aback by what she said, "Are you serious? Everything that happened to you is almost entirely my fault... Your orphanage wouldn't have been destroyed and you wouldn't have been tortured by the devils that inhabit this island!"

"That doesn't matter anymore!" She shouted in a state of euphoria.

This was the last reaction Reiner had expected from Priscilla. Anger was the only logical way to respond to this. Anyone else would swiftly run away and report this to Erwin, but she remained right there, and she had no intention of going anywhere. Reiner looked at her with his eyes wide as he tried to make sense of this.

" _Doesn't matter_?" He asked, "You don't even want to know  _why_  I did what I did?"

"Doesn't matter," She reiterated, "The good you've done for me far outweighs your sins in my eyes. I could never turn against you, my hero. Besides..."

"Besides what?" He pressed.

"Mankind has been my enemy for a long time. I was betrayed by them all. Repeatedly. They wrecked my innocence and did everything in their power to break me," She explained, "I have no issue throwing away my humanity to be with you. My allegiance is to you, Reiner, and only you."

"You really are crazy..." He scoffed in a state of disbelief, "But... There's definitely more to this whole situation. Now's not the time for that, but I promise you that you'll know when the time is right... We're gonna need to start getting back anyway."

"Oh, yeah..." Priscilla agreed, "Our horse got pretty spooked by your little stunt so I guess we're walking back."

* * *

It took God knows how long for Reiner and Priscilla to get back to the barracks on foot. It was still dark and everyone else was deep in their slumber, but day would surely break within an hour or two. Reiner fully expected Priscilla to split off and head to her bed in the female bunks, but instead she grabbed onto his arm and refused to go her own way.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight!" She declared, "We'll be stationed at different locations soon, and for who knows how long, so I'm staying with you as much as I can."

"What happened to not wanting to make trouble?" Reiner laughed.

"I think we've already made enough trouble tonight." She replied with a devious grin, "Fuck what anyone else thinks now!"

With her attached to him by the arm, Reiner lead her into the building where the rest of the males of the 104th were sleeping soundly. Bertolt as usual was in one of his odd sleeping postures, Connie was snoring loudly and Jean could be seen visibly drooling on his pillow with his limbs sprawled out in all directions. Through the darkness Reiner guided his lady to where he slept – it was a single sized bed, as these soldiers weren't expected to be sharing with anyone else.

Priscilla broke away from him and swiftly kicked off her boots. To maximize her comfort while she slept, she shimmied out of her pants and skillfully removed her bra without taking her shirt off. She hopped onto the less than comfy bed as Reiner similarly disrobed, leaving only his boxers on before he joined her. She had grabbed the thin sheet while waiting and, once Reiner was next to her, she tossed it over the both of them. Reiner swung his arm around Priscilla and pulled her back so that they were laying side by side, both their heads sharing the single pillow he had.

"I have to ask," Priscilla murmured in a hushed voice, "What happened to marrying Christa? She's a Goddess after all, definitely outranks a Princess."

"Goddesses aren't real." Reiner replied quietly, "But you very much are."

Reiner's eyes were heavy with exhaustion while still maintaining a look of contentment, but Priscilla was rather wired. Her eyes studied his masculine face and took in everything about it, every little detail that she adored from his defined jaw, strong nose and narrow golden eyes... everything. Reiner's eyes soon closed while Priscilla still continued to lovingly stare at him as she thought about the insane events that had transpired that night. They both had revealed things to each other, things that each were sure would change the perception that the other had of them – but their feelings remained unchanged. The fact that Reiner was the Armored Titan actually made him more attractive in a strange way, which Priscilla didn't think was even possible. It added an exciting element of danger to them being together.

She saw herself as a whore, and he saw himself as a monster – but to each other, she was a princess and he was a hero. Priscilla imagined that they were on their way to some sort of happy ending now, but she had no idea of how grim the future was. For now though, the princess had gotten the hero she desperately craved for years.

* * *

_Hmm... I see. So that's how it is. It's truly a shame that she would willingly debase herself in such a way with an Eldian, but I'm sure I can make her understand the error of her ways once we meet again. Provided she can find her way across the ocean, of course. This Reiner Braun will be useful in that sense at the very least... but he seems to feel strongly for her too, which will prove to be quite an obstacle. Peculiar that he feels this way, though. He's supposed to hate all of them there, but perhaps he can tell she's no Eldian on some level... Doesn't seem like he'd be the type to give her up without a fight though. I suppose I can always try asking nicely... Tch._

_Leaving her behind on that island was a mistake. Those devils are turning her into a monster just like them... it's disgusting. But I can't do anything with her still on Paradis, I need her to get to Marley quickly and safely._

_It's up to me to make this right. I'll see you soon... Adrestia._

* * *

"Oh jeez..." Connie groaned.

Morning had come and the soldiers were beginning their day. Reiner and his bed mate, however, were still dead asleep. He was flat on his back with his big mouth agape while Priscilla laid face down on top of him, having crawled on top of him sometime during their sleep. Connie and Jean were standing above them with disgruntled looks on their faces, while Bertolt stood along with them but his expression was more... disconcerted than anything.

"This arrogant bastard," Jean sneered, "He thinks he can just break protocol and nobody would care..."

"We'll never hear the end of this either..." Connie sighed, "What did Reiner do to make her so pathetically crazy for him anyway?"

"Hell if I know, she's been like that as long as I've known either of them." Jean said.

"I know that they met before we joined the military." Bertolt suddenly interjected, not taking his eyes off the sleeping pair, "I wasn't there for the first time, but the gist of it she was trying to steal crops from our farm and Reiner took pity on her and let her go with a few vegetables."

" _Always playing the hero._ " Jean bitterly commented, "Maybe I should amp up that technique... I wonder if Mikasa would like that..."

"He'd visit her on the streets and bring her gifts," Bertolt continued, totally ignoring Jean, "I don't know just how bad life was for her, all Reiner would tell me is that she had nothing. He got attached."

With the idle chit chat filling the air, the slumbering paramours were roused into waking. Priscilla propped herself up and stretched her back until it cracked while Reiner's eyes opened and got a nice eyeful of her pushing her clothed chest forward while she stretched. Priscilla then sat all the way up, straddled on Reiner in a way that reflected their tryst at the lake the night prior. Her messy hair flopped down and covered parts of her face as she greeted the on lookers.

"Morning, boys." She said pleasantly, as if everything was business as usual. Reiner let out a groan and a long exhale – he was almost oblivious to the three guys watching them due to having his woman in his bed.

"Sleep well?" Jean asked dryly.

"Pfft I don't think they did much sleeping..." Connie snickered.

"Oh please, we were tired and just crawled into bed and fell right asleep." Priscilla explained, which wasn't a lie.

"Yeah she's telling the truth," Reiner finally spoke, acknowledging his male comrades at last, "...But we fucked by the lake before coming back here."

Instead of getting embarrassed, Priscilla started to laugh heartily, a reaction that Reiner joined in on. Jean and Connie looked unimpressed, but Bertolt still had a worried look about him. Having had enough, Jean and Connie looked at each other and just decided to see themselves out. Bertolt was frozen in place, trying to make sense of what his friend was getting into. He looked like he wanted to say something but was having trouble getting the words out. His eyes were fixed mainly on the giggling Priscilla, unblinking in his observation.

"Hey hey," Said Reiner directly to his best friend, "We're buddies but that doesn't mean you're allowed to ogle my girl."

"What?! I wasn't... I..." Bertolt clumsily replied, "Never mind..."

Bertolt shuffled away stiffly, leaving the reckless love birds to themselves.

"Poor thing..." Priscilla commented as she watched him leave, "He must be worried that he's losing his best friend."

"Pssh, he'll get over it, I'm sure." Reiner assured her.

"Mm..." Priscilla hummed and laid down against Reiner again, faces barely even an inch apart, "So, I'm your girl now, huh?"

"You always have been." He replied smoothly, leaving Priscilla with a bright red blush on her cheeks, a goofy giggle escaping her, "That's why I have to save you from this place."

_Save me from this place?_

"You're different from the rest of them. I don't know what it is..." He had continued in a voice that drifted quieter and quieter with each word he spoke until it was a near inaudible whisper, "You're no devil."

Priscilla laid her head down on his chest. His heartbeat was strong and fast, but was still soothing to her. She had no idea what he'd been talking about with "island devils" and being there to "kill them all." It was so baffling since she lived on the island just like everyone else, what made her different from the supposed "devils" that Reiner seemed to hate so much? Priscilla was optimistic that he'd completely come clean when he was able to, but who knows when that time would come. For now, just being his girl was more than good enough.

* * *

"That girl is sick in the head, I'm telling ya." Jean sighed, "Imagine being obsessed with  _Reiner_  of all people! Reiner! What's so great about him?"

"You're jealous that you don't have your own lunatic girl hanging all over you!" Connie shot back with a laugh, "Maybe if you worked out some more..."

While Connie and Jean were bantering outside the barracks, Bertolt had emerged as well. He stayed a bit behind them to listen in on what they were saying before making himself known.

"I'd take a cold stare from Mikasa over a kiss from Priscilla any day..." Jean said, making a 'yuck' noise at the thought of Priscilla kissing him, "Priss has those creepy eyes anyway. Imagine those things staring at you. And white hair? Weird."

"Yeah there's not really anyone else who looks like her here..." Connie contemplated.

"And don't you find that strange?" Bertolt finally spoke up, catching the attention of the other two.

"Ehhh people come in all shapes and sizes, what's the big deal?" Jean dismissed as he turned to face Bertolt.

"Who else in these walls has silver hair and ghostly pale skin? Vibrant eyes that are almost inhuman at times..." Bertolt ranted.

"Uhh you sound a bit unhinged, buddy..." Connie said to an increasingly paranoid Bertolt.

"I've done my best to be a good friend to her... For Reiner's sake..." Bertolt continued, looking down at the ground shamefully.

Bertolt clenched his fists as Jean and Connie watched in a state of mild shock. They'd rarely, if ever, seen Bertolt so worked up. The guy never raised his voice and yet here he was ranting and raving about something being very 'wrong' with Priscilla. Dangerously wrong, even, based on Bertolt's tone.

"Err Bertolt..." Jean interjected, only to have Bertolt talk over him.

"I swear, there are times I've seen flashes of... something not quite human in her, something that could be malevolent." He went on, "But in those moments, Reiner doesn't see any of that. Just a girl he foolishly loves. She's nice of course, but I worry he'll end up doing something stupid..."

"Well if he wasn't lying about sleeping with her then he's already done something stupid." Connie commented.

"Of course it was a lie!" Jean insisted, "No way... there's just no way..."

While Connie and Jean bantered about whether Reiner was smooth enough to get laid or not, Bertolt couldn't help but worry. It seemed like each day that went by, Bertolt was losing Reiner... or rather, Reiner was losing himself. He'd convinced himself that this Priscilla was some sort of harlot Goddess sent to their world to enrapture Reiner and lead him from the righteous path that he and Bertolt had been traveling on for years now.

But there are no Goddesses in this world.

Only monsters.


	9. Chapter VII: Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we're back. Had a weird few months, but here we are. First of all, yes I changed the fic title. It was my original title but I didn't want to be that cheesy at the time, but now I don't care anymore. Bring on the cheese. Also, according to recent leaks, the new chapter of SNK has a similar plot element to something I had planned for this story. I won't be changing it because it's a key plot point but wow, thanks Hajime! Next chapter of this is pretty much all written by the way, so staaaaay tuned my lads and ladies. As always, enjoy the indulgent smut and romance.

 

**Chapter VII: Bewitched**

_You keep crawling on_   
_Don't wanna let it go_   
_So you keep holding on_   
_To feel whole_

 

That day Reiner decided to do something a bit out of character: study. Sexual studies, specifically. It was definitely convenient that his partner had quite a bit of experience, even if it came from a pretty awful situation, but Reiner wanted to 'be a man' and be able to take charge of the intimacy. Not all the time though, Priscilla being so forward was pretty sexy, Reiner had no problem with allowing her to direct things according to her own whims. He had pulled several books from the shelves, an unrealistic amount for him to go through and absorb every last line of information, but he grabbed as much as he could nonetheless.

_Map Of The Female Form_  
_The Complete Female Anatomy_  
_Sex & Intimacy  
_ _Getting The Most Out Of Sex_

...Were just a few of Reiner's selected materials for study. It wasn't exactly simple, though, especially trying to decipher the complexity of the female body. The diagrams and illustrations presented within these books were both helpful and overwhelming to him. What made it worse was the 'disclaimer' about every woman being different in what they want to get off. The real fear struck him when he saw the words 'sometimes she just can't achieve orgasm with her partner and needs to do it herself.' Reiner couldn't imagine anything more emasculating than that. He already felt pretty embarrassed about his early climax the previous night.

"Reiner? What are you doing?"

Bertolt had appeared behind Reiner. Reiner was never the bookish type, in fact Bertolt hadn't seen him open a book for leisure for years... if ever. Reiner shifted in his seat to face his friend but didn't stand, a look of smug satisfaction adorned his face.

"Just some studying." He replied.

"Studying? What the hell are  _you_  studying?" Bertolt asked as he moved closer to get a look at Reiner's pile of books.

Reiner made no effort to try and conceal what he was reading, he just watched as Bertolt went through the books with that same smug grin. Why would he be ashamed of the fact that he was getting laid? Bertolt's eyes went wide and a thick drop of sweat ran down his face.

"Reiner..." Bertolt began, "You've lost your mind. You've lost sight of... everything!"

"I told you I have everything completely under control." Reiner sternly assured him.

"How could you do these things with... with one of  _them_? How could you even  _want_ to?" Bertolt continued in a lowered voice, "It's not right. She must know... and that's why she's trying to distract you from the mission. I don't know how she would know but that's gotta be it."

"You're just paranoid." Reiner shot back. He was growing quite irritated with his comrade's disapproval of his actions, "She  _does_  know about me though. I told her."

"What?!" Bertolt shouted, "Why would you do that?! Y-You've just thrown away everything we've worked towards for years!"

" _We can trust her_." Reiner insisted through gritted teeth, "She hates the 'people' here too. She'll be our ally when the time comes."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing..." Bertolt replied, "She's our enemy. An enemy to the entire world."

"No!" Reiner shouted, jumping up from his chair and getting in Bertolt's face. Despite Bertolt being a couple of inches taller than him Reiner always could be more intimidating than Bertolt ever could, "She's different, I can tell. I don't know what it is yet, but maybe if we brought her to Zeke we could..."

"Be quiet!" Bertolt shouted back, "We don't know who could be listening in... I know you're stubborn but please... rethink what you're doing."

"I've already made my decision," Reiner said, "I'm bringing her back home with us."

* * *

Priscilla was lazing about in Reiner's bed within the barracks, hardly a care in the world. In fact the only thing on her mind was wondering just where he was. They had made a plan to meet up for a last tryst before they were sent to different posts, but he was taking an awfully long time to get back to the barracks. As she grew impatient, the pale girl rolled onto her stomach with a displeased huff. She mushed her face into Reiner's pillow and let out a long, frustrated groan. Her guttural whining masked any other sounds around her, including the footsteps of Reiner entering the barracks.

"Been waiting long?" He asked as he approached his girl in his bed. Priscilla sat up quickly.

"A bit," She spoke as she brushed pesky strands of hair out of her eyes, "I was worried you might have forgotten."

"Are you  _kidding_?" Reiner laughed as he sat down on the bed beside her, where he placed a strong hand on her thigh and gave it a rub, "No way I could forget."

His gentle stroking of her thigh gradually turned into a tight squeeze. It was Reiner's turn to be aggressive. He leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear:

" _Take off your clothes._ "

Priscilla was pleasantly surprised to see him already initiating sex, they'd only just begun these kinds of things the other night. She didn't dwell on this for more than a few seconds as she was more than eager to have another go with him. She frantically unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it behind her and quickly removed her bra as well.

"Taking charge?" She purred as she let her undergarment fall to the floor after her shirt, "I like that... It's sexy."

Reiner then effortlessly pulled her from his side and onto his lap so she was facing him, putting her lovely breasts right in his face. While just looking at them was great, his wild virility wouldn't allow him to just sit there and stare for very long. He plunged his face into her chest, taking one tit into his mouth while one of his strong hands roughly groped at the other. Priscilla let out a tiny gasp when his mouth made contact. He hungrily sucked on her breast while kneading at the other, Priscilla almost felt like he was going to start devouring her if he couldn't control himself.

Reiner then pulled back slightly so that he didn't have a mouthful of her and instead focused on her already hardened nipple. He did his best to think back to his sexual studies from earlier, leading him to lightly lick and flick at it with his tongue. He also switched his hand from grabbing at her whole other breast to teasing at her nipple with his thumb. Priscilla gasped again and let out a moan as he went for a more refined method of pleasuring her. Her head fell backwards and her eyes shut tightly.

Even after the other night by the lake she could hardly believe she was with Reiner like this. She felt like she was having a wonderful dream that she would eventually wake up from just like that night in the frozen cave. Those dreams felt real, but this was so much more real which lead her to the conclusion that this couldn't possibly be a figment of her imagination. She  _finally_ had him, had him all to herself... and nobody could take him away from her. Reiner alternated between teasing at her nipple with his tongue to light suckling on it, still thumbing at the other in a circular pattern. After letting out his own moan against her breast, he suddenly pulled away.

"It's you, Priss..." He murmured, "It's always been you. I love you. Nobody else. But I could never bring myself to involve you with me for... You know."

"Like I said, none of that matters..." She cooed, looking back towards him, "I... I love you, Reiner... and I have for so long... but right now you just need shut up and fuck me."

With that, Reiner wrapped his arms around her and pulled Priscilla in close to kiss her hard and passionately. Those perfectly sized tits of her pressed up hard against his own chest as she threw her arms around him as well. They moaned into each other's mouths, holding onto each other so very tightly as they sloppily made out. It was unbearable for Reiner to keep his erection contained within his pants any longer, it had reached it's full hardness and was aching to be touched by her.

"I have to... get it out..." He tried to say as Priscilla kept going at his mouth hungrily, "And your pants.. off..."

Despite hindering his ability to clearly speak, she got the message loud and clear. Priscilla backed off and stepped backwards onto the floor where she eagerly stripped off her pants and underwear, leaving her fully exposed. Reiner barely had time to pull out his cock before she launched herself at him again. Much like their first time, Priscilla positioned herself on top where she briefly hovered her entrance over his erect penis. Using her fine skills of dexterity, she grabbed it firmly and guided it into her as she lowered herself.

Priscilla let out a slight gasp when she felt his head start pushing inside her again, she recalled all too well just how great it was to feel it for the first time... and here, it was just as good. Despite her wetness it was still hard to get it in. Reiner was sitting back while he watched his lady command the situation. So much for him taking initiative, but at this point, he didn't really care. He let out a quiet moan of his own as he slowly felt her warmth envelop his cock the further it went in. With no need to guide it with her hand anymore, Priscilla let it go and held Reiner by his shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and made the final "push" to get his hard, fat cock all the way inside of her.

Reiner's moan was loud, louder that it should have been given that they weren't in a very private place. At any moment, any of the other boys from the 104th could walk in and see what the lovers were doing – but these two were too far gone in their lust to think about the danger of being caught. Priscilla started to move up and down on him while her loving gaze was fixed on his beautiful face – everything about him never failed to take her breath away. Reiner could barely keep his vision focused and his face would twitch each time Priscilla fully lowered herself onto his cock to take it all in again. She lingered for a moment that time and grinded her hips up against him.

Reiner's hands found their way to her ass which he gripped tightly as she rode him, he also leaned forward to suck on her breasts again. The combination of his hungry mouth on her tit, the deep penetration and her rubbing her clit against him made her cry out in pleasure – a loud moan that someone surely had to have heard. This was a tier of pleasure she could never achieve on her own, no matter how well she knew her own body and what got her off. Priscilla breathed fast and hard, her body was quickly getting overwhelmed, and Reiner was well aware of that fact. He held her close because he could tell they were both nearing their climax.

"Hold on..." Priscilla breathed, because she could feel it too, "I want you to finish in my mouth."

"No, I want you to come first." He growled in response.

But Priscilla knew better, if their last encounter was anything to go off of, if she came while he was inside of her it would surely lead to him losing his ability to last. He was still quite new to this, after all. As she had done previously, Priscilla took the situation into her control. She took his cock all the way inside her once again before pulling herself away. She moved down to the floor on her knees and grabbed his still hard as a rock dick in both hands, squeezing it firmly as she jerked. If he was close to finishing then there was no need for a slow build up – no, she went at it fast and hard.

With her furious stroking sent him closer and closer to cumming, Reiner's body twitched and his moans increased despite his best efforts to stifle them. Priscilla could hear him through gritted teeth saying he was about to cum, so she lunged forward and took his penis into her mouth – bobbing up and down with both hands still gripping it tightly.

"Fuck!" Reiner shouted.

His entire body went tense as he unloading his seed into his lover's mouth, shooting it into the back of her throat. Two, three, four... a total of five shots of cum that Priscilla swallowed happily. Despite this, she kept her mouth on his cock and sucked on it lightly for a bit more, flicking at the head a bit with her tongue. She looked up at him sweetly while she still held him in her mouth, but soon pulled away. She coughed a bit after swallowing his impressive load, but it was a small price worth paying.

"Thanks..." She murmured, "I always wanted to get a taste of you."

She climbed back onto the bed where she laid down with her head on his pillow. Reiner was just within reach for her to grab onto his strong forearm and give it a longing tug to get him to lay with her. He didn't need any more of an invitation than that so he obliged and laid down next to her where he wrapped her up tightly in his arms. Priscilla's face went red – the wholesome and deeply emotional moments they shared were just as important to her as the sex was, but in a different way.

"Remember..." She breathed with her cheek resting on his chest, "Remember when we first laid together like this?"

"That's not something I'll ever forget." He responded with a wry chuckle, "Your intentions with that weren't purely survival, were they?"

"Well no, not exactly but... it's not like we could have done anything with your broken leg!"

" _You could have easily gotten on top._ " He shot back playfully.

"At that point I honestly didn't think you wanted me like I wanted you..." She admitted in a small voice.

"I just said it, but let me do it again... it's always been you. You really have no idea how many times I've dreamed about you in indecent ways or consciously thought about you like that to get off," He said.

"I've done that  _plenty_  too Reiner, I can promise you that. I could never and  _would_  never think of anyone else when I touched myself," Priscilla said, "And to be able to lay with you, skin to skin, I thought maybe that was as good as it would get for us. But... here we are."

"Yeah, here we are." He echoed.

* * *

It hadn't even been that long but Priscilla had grown so bored with Reiner gone. He, among other members of the 104th, were stationed near the southern part of Wall Rose. And here she was all cooped up in Ehrmich District with those that remained, the likes of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hange and Levi just to name a few. She couldn't help but worry since she knew those not with them didn't have their equipment on them, but what could possibly go wrong?

_Why am I even here..._  She wondered as she let out a yawn.

Hange was briefing the group with information about Annie and her origins. She never had much of a relationship with Annie so this was all so terribly dull to Priscilla. Hange brought up how her place of origin was the same as Reiner and Bertolt's, which wasn't news to Priscilla at all. The words of everyone who spoke started to meld together into nothing but bothersome noise and her mind wandered to much  _funner_  things...

_God I'd love to be getting f-_

"Ziegler!" Hange shouted. Priscilla snapped out of her thoughts immediately and stood at attention, "You were always close with Braun, surely he spoke of his home to you?"

"No, not at all." Priscilla spoke, which was pretty true. He never said anything specific about where he came from, "That wasn't relevant."

"And what did you speak of that  _was_  relevant?" Hange pressed.

"Well, that's personal..." Priscilla replied with a smirk, but Hange wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"We know he and Bertolt were conspiring with Annie," Hange went on, "There's no way you were clueless to this fact.  _Tell us what you know._ "

"Maybe she just needs some convincing to get her talk." Levi suggested, "Lock her up. We can't risk her warning those two when they return."

"What the hell?!" Priscilla shouted.

Two large men grabbed her by each arm roughly and started to drag her away. Priscilla thrashed and grunted wildly, but she was no match for the soldiers that had apprehended her. She started to scream – to shout out Reiner's name as if he could possibly hear and come to her rescue. Her comrades watched her get taken away against her will with mixed emotions – some full of disdain and others with embittered pity. There's no way they could deduce that she knew Reiner was the Armored Titan, but their suspicions alone were enough to condemn her.

_I won't betray him... I never... I'll never tell them anything... No matter what they do to me._

* * *

Two tents were set up on top of Wall Maria with a small campfire set up between them. Bertolt sat next to the fire, which had a pot of coffee hung above it which was almost ready to drink. Bertolt then heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder.

It was Reiner. But he wasn't alone. In his arms was the limp body of Priscilla.

"Reiner?!" Bertolt exclaimed as he hopped to his feet and ran over to his friend, "Where did you... What is she..."

"She was wandering outside of Wall Rose by herself," Reiner explained as he moved past Bertolt and closer to the fire.

Reiner knelt down and carefully placed her body by the crackling fire with the hopes it'd bring her some kind of comfort, if she was even able to feel anything that is. He looked down upon her with worry in his eyes, when he found her she was alive and on her feet, but she hadn't moved a bit since he had grabbed her. Bertolt approached Reiner from behind.

"Is she... dead?" He asked.

"It's shallow but she's still breathing." Reiner answered, but was uncertain, "I want Zeke to take a look at her."

"Hm? Take a look at who?"

A man with glasses and blonde hair (with facial hair to match) emerged from one of the tents. He adjusted his spectacles as he made his way over to Reiner and Bertolt, and of course Reiner's female companion.

"Her." Reiner stated the obvious to Zeke, pointing down at Priscilla as he did so. Zeke squatted down near Priscilla's body and looked her up and down curiously.

"And just who exactly is this?" Zeke asked, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"She's..." Reiner began, but the words wouldn't come to him. Girlfriend? Lover? Partner? There was no easy way to explain to his Warchief what this situation was.

"She's a witch that Reiner fell in love with during the mission." Bertolt interjected frantically.

"A witch? Hah!" Zeke threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh, "There's no such thing as witches, what an absurd thing to say... But what about the rest, Reiner?"

"Huh?" Reiner densely asked.

"Is it true that you have feelings for... whoever this is?" Zeke clarified, looking up at Reiner over his glasses, "I don't see why else you would bring her here..."

"I do." Reiner admitted boldly, "But she's not like the rest of them here. I can tell she's no devil."

"How could you possibly be able to tell?!" Bertolt exclaimed, "You're not thinking with the right head, Reiner..."

"Hmm..." Zeke hummed as he looked her up and down again. He gently placed a finger on one of her eyelids and lifted it to get a look at her eye, "Unusually vibrant color... Hair and complexion are peculiar too... Where is she from?"

"I..." Reiner started, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he realized he actually got a real answer out of her concerning her hometown, "I don't know. She was in an orphanage in Shiganshina for years until she lived on the street, but before that... no idea."

Zeke let her eye close again, sat back and crossed his arms. He grew silent and pensive, still not taking his eyes off the girl. He was deep in thought, the gears in his head spinning wildly. Reiner was suddenly distracted by his actions in the past, the fact that he was the reason her orphanage was destroyed. It still haunted him. And now, if her having the knowledge of him being a shifter is what got her exiled, the guilt weighed heavily on him even more. Bertolt, however, was present enough to notice Zeke's ponderous state.

"Zeke? What are you thinking?" He asked slowly. Zeke chuckled.

"I have a theory," He explained, adjusting his glasses once more, "But I don't want to get into it until I can confirm it. No use in baseless speculation until I can actually speak with her. Until then, she's our little mystery."

"Alright enough talking," Reiner commanded, which shocked Bertolt, "Help her. Please. She could be dying."

"I don't appreciate you giving  _me_  commands, Braun, but I'll do what I can." Zeke responded, "Your love for this woman must run deep for you to be so bold."

Reiner reached out to her and caressed her face – it was cold. Not at all how he remembered her feeling. The crackling fire reminded him of their night together in the cave.

" _Hey." He added to grab her attention._

" _Huh?" She looked up at him._

" _You're pretty amazing, you know that?"_

He recalled how warm her bare body was when she cozied up next to him. Even more vivid was his memory of their sexual encounter at the lake, where he was made aware that she was as warm on the inside as she was on the outside – actually, moreso in terms of her insides. He was well aware of how inappropriate these thoughts were in that moment, but he was a virile young man who was a slave to his biology. He was most concerned with her well being right now though. Reiner had made it one of his duties to liberate her from the Hell of this island and he wasn't willing to let her die before he could show her what kind of world existed out there.

* * *

_Ah... her journey towards the ocean continues. I'm sure The Warriors won't spend much more time on Paradis. I do worry what will happen when they try to cross the ocean with her. The Marleyan forces won't approve of them bringing along an islander with them to their nation and she'll be met with opposition. It won't be easy to convince them that she's not an Eldian. Their Warchief seems to be the best bet to convince the Marleyans that she is no threat to them..._

_I wonder, though, will they try to turn her into a Pure Titan anyway? Will the word of the Warchief be enough to get her safe passage? I wish I could see my dearest's journey to freedom in person, but these short glimpses I get are enough. Patience. I am confident she will make it here safely. I suppose I'll have to thank that Reiner Braun when he returns her to me, but he's gotten far too close than any man has a right to. My Adrestia has no future with him and she will soon come to realize that._


	10. Chapter VIII: Close Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS. I have to say, spending so much time away from posting gave me plenty of opportunity to add major and minor things to my planning that will greatly enhance things. I had a thought though, I want to sort of re-write this story at some point where I DEFINITELY make the first few chapters better. I notice it will get a good amount of hits but then the hits drop off which I can only assume is because people aren't drawn in by the introductory chapters. Plus I've always had "alternate scenarios" planned that I think would be fun to explore! Like some that are WILDLY different. I'll keep you guys updated on this idea in the future... Without Barricades: THE REDUX – coming... at some point. Definitely not until this is done as already planned. What do you guys think of that idea? Well, enjoy the chapter!

 

**Chapter VIII: Close Quarters**

_So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it_  
_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
 _'Cause I'm so into you_  
  


Zeke was conducting his crude and simple examination under the watchful eye of Reiner. He looked in her eyes again and received no response, like there was no life behind them. Zeke placed his hand on her forehead briefly to gauge her body temperature – stone cold. He then moved his attention downward and firmly began pressing around on her stomach, followed by laying his head against it to listen for any noises. Despite it being clinical, Reiner couldn't help but feel uneasy about his girl getting felt up unknowingly by someone who was a stranger to her.

"How is she?" Reiner blurted out, unable to keep his concern contained.

"She's got no food in her... Safe to assume no water either..." Zeke detailed. The man brought his hands back up to the girl's face, where he carefully pulled her chin down to open up her mouth and look inside, "Hmm..."

"What is it?" A nervous Reiner pressed.

"It looks like there's bleeding of some sort..." Zeke assessed, slowly inserting two of his digits into her mouth to feel around, "Tongue is very dry though, source of the blood is from her gums."

At that moment, the clouds that filled the night sky began to part and allowed slivers of silver light to pierce through. A bolt of electricity shot through her and Priscilla's eyes flew open and her jaw clamped down hard. Her sudden and powerful bite crushed Zeke's fingers and severed them, leaving bits of them in her mouth. As Zeke backed off to examine his injury, Priscilla sat up and spat out his fingers with disgust. She looked around frantically as panic set in – where was she? How did she get there? Who was this weird guy and why was he putting his fingers in her mouth? She felt the instinct to attack him, but just before she pounced like an animal, someone firmly grabbed her from behind to hold her back.

"Calm down!" That familiar voice shouted, "You're safe here! He's not a threat!"

"Reiner..." She murmured weakly. She had instantly recognized not only his voice but the unmistakable feeling of his brawny arms around her.

Bertolt emerged from one of the tents and rushed over to Zeke, who's fingers were steaming... and regenerating. Priscilla took notice of this quickly. By now she knew enough about Shifters to deduce what was going on here.

"...You're all Titan Shifters, aren't you?" She asked, so weary that she couldn't hold her own head up. Bertolt looked over at Zeke nervously, who looked up from his freshly reformed fingers to the girl, who continued. "Look, I know Reiner is, no point in being secretive about it now."

"We are." Zeke confirmed without any hesitation, "Bertolt has the Colossus, and I have the Beast."

Priscilla hadn't encountered the Beast Titan herself, but she heard her former comrades mention it. The others spoke of it being larger than an abnormal and had fur covering much of it's body. As Priscilla grew calmer, Reiner released her and Zeke grabbed a canteen to offer her.

"Water." He spoke as he held it out, "We'll get you some food too. But don't eat too much or too fast, your body will reject it from being starved."

"...Thanks." She muttered, swiping the canteen away from him and taking a drink. Despite his kindness she was still suspicious about this man and his intentions.

She took a drink and the water washed over them and cleared out the blood that had accumulated in her mouth. Reiner had moved away from her to rummage through their supplies, quickly returning with some kind of military ration – it wasn't one she was familiar with though, Zeke must have brought it from wherever it was he came.

"I'm Zeke, by the way." The bespectacled man said, "Zeke Jaeger. I'm sure you know my younger brother."

"Somewhat. We weren't close... but we trained together." Priscilla responded between tiny bites of her ration, "Titan Shifting runs in the family, does it?"

"I guess you could say that..." He smirked, but Zeke didn't want to continue on that, not yet anyway, so he redirected back to her, "I bet there is much you want to know about us, but I'm actually quite curious about you as well."

"Why?" She responded with hostility.

"Reiner said you're... Different. Although anyone could deduce that from how you look," Zeke started, "I know a bit about about a strange pale race who abandoned this island to find solutions to their problems on the mainland, but they perished. They had great power, allegedly... I'm willing to bet you're one of these people."

"Perished?!" She exclaimed, eyes shooting wide open, "They're all dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Said Zeke, "But why would just one be left behind, I wonder..."

"Well, nobody ever told me why," Priscilla replied bitterly. Just as she was about to sink her teeth back into her food, her stomach began to grow uneasy so she put the ration aside for now, "They left but mama and papa said they'd be back for me someday... I was a dumb kid, and I kept believing it in the back of my mind."

"I'm sure this isn't easy for you to deal with right now, but could you tell me where you lived prior to being left by yourself?"

This was something she'd always kept to herself. Priscilla knew absolutely no-one would ever believe her if she told them, even Reiner surely would have laughed at her claim – and now she was feeling guilty for never even  _trying_  to tell him, but the subject never really came up. He never got into his hometown and she didn't either. It was unpleasant for her to think about what she lost and could only assume Reiner felt the same. With a sharp exhale, Priscilla looked directly into Zeke's eyes and let the truth be known.

"...Outside." She answered simply. All three men leaned in close.

" _Outside_?" Zeke pressed.

"The Walls." She clarified, "My home is outside the Walls."

While Zeke looked quite satisfied with this, Reiner and Bertolt were flabbergasted by her answer. There was NO way for humans to live outside of the Walls of this Island, they'd be hunted down by Titans and exterminated within hours. Any population out there would be obliterated. To live outside them would be breaking a fundamental rule of the Island's nature and it's inhabitants.

"It's against the law to be outside the Walls, how did you get inside them?" Bertolt asked.

"I was too young to understand anything, especially how they could have done that without getting into any trouble," She said, "No idea how they pulled it off, but... here we are!"

_Here we are..._

What Priscilla had just said lingered in her mind. They were 'here' – but where was 'here' anyway? She'd rather hear more from Reiner, as Zeke had been the more dominant conversation partner, so she turned to her dearest love instead. Priscilla lunged towards him and grabbed both of his hands tightly.

"Where are we, Reiner? How did I get here?" She asked desperately.

"Shiganshina District." He simply answered, "I found you wandering outside of Wall Rose while scouting to see if any of those dogs were coming for us, but I only found you."

"Shiganshina..." Priscilla murmured to herself, "This is where it all started..."

"What were you doing in Titan territory alone, anyway?" Zeke asked, inserting himself back into the exchange.

"Reiner told me about him being the Armored Titan and the other soldiers figured that I must have known about it, or at least their involvement with Annie, because of how close he and I are," Priscilla explained, "They imprisoned me, tortured me and put me on trial where they declared me a traitor to humanity and cast me out."

"You clearly went a long enough time without water that you should have died. It only takes a few days to die of intense dehydration," He responded, stroking his bearded chin, "That must be connected to your potential power..."

"What power?!" She shouted, "I don't have any power!"

Priscilla getting so worked up was sapping away the small amount of strength she had recovered from the food and her body started to drift backwards, thankfully Reiner was attentive enough to grab her again to keep her upright. She didn't mind the exhaustion because it meant she had an excuse to be laying against Reiner's firm body.

"That remains to be seen..." Zeke chuckled, and then looked to Reiner, "Search for her home. Bring her with you. We may find more answers that way."

"What kind of answers would we need?" Bertolt asked.

"An answer to destroying the devils. Forever."

"H-How?!" Bertolt exclaimed, "Are you saying she's a Shifter? All the Nine are accounted for."

"I don't have enough information yet, but we can rule out a shifter. If she is a member of this elusive pale race... then she is definitely not Eldian." Zeke explained. He then looked to Reiner, "Do you understand your orders?"

"I do." Reiner answered swiftly.

"Perfect. For now, we all need our rest, the lady especially... You two will depart at dawn," Zeke instructed. Zeke recalled that when he introduced himself, he never caught this strange girl's name, "How rude of me... What is your name, miss?"

"My name is Priscilla Ziegler." She answered.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl, I won't forget it." Zeke smiled warmly. Reiner was less than pleased with this flirtatious comment though, "Bertolt!" Zeke called to grab his comrade's attention.

"Yes sir!" Bertolt stood at attention.

"I'm sure Miss Ziegler won't want to share a tent with me, so why don't you let her sleep with Reiner and you move into my tent?"

"Y-Yes... of course."

Reiner then helped Priscilla to her feet. He made sure she brought along the ration and canteen so she could sip and nibble every so often if she needed to. Reiner escorted her to the tent he normally shared with Bertolt and showed her inside. It was just big enough for two people to sleep in, but being in close quarters wouldn't be an issue for the lovers. He laid her down gently and followed suit, pulling her in close to him. They faced one another, staring into each others eyes. A long silence fell between the two as they laid together.

"I'm sorry." Reiner said meekly after the tense silence. It was always strange when he took that tone.

"For what?" Priscilla asked. Reiner averted his eyes.

"If I never told you about me, you wouldn't have been exiled."

"...Do you believe in fate?" She asked seemingly out of the blue. Reiner looked at her curiously as she continued, "I do. You made me believe in it, and I think this whole situation is a clear example of fate in action."

"How do you mean?" He asked, returning his golden gaze to her. It was pretty cute when he was dense, it made Priscilla smirk.

"Like you said... If you didn't tell me, I would not have been exiled. I'd still be within the Walls, where everyone else would see you as an enemy, but how could I agree with that kind of thinking? I'd be miserable. I'd be made to fight against you. But instead... being thrown away and declared a traitor has lead me back to you," She explained with her tiny smirk evolving into a full-faced grin, "You see? Fate!"

"Heh... Suppose you're right." He agreed.

"Just like when we first met. Just like when I saw you on the street in my darkest days," She reminded him, "If we never met, where would I be? Still on the street? Still being sold to strange men for a night?"

Reiner's expression dropped and loathing churned inside him once more. He pulled her in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Don't... Talk about that." He said. She immediately felt like she was the dense one now.

"S-Sorry." Priscilla stammered, "I should have known you wouldn't want to hear about that anymore."

"It's fine," He dismissed the subject, "We're probably better off just going to sleep than sitting around talking."

"You're right..." Priscilla agreed, "Let's get comfy and rest."

Part of her ritual of getting comfy enough to sleep was to remove the more restricting clothing she wore, so she sat up and started to undress. Shoes and pants of course had to go, but the bra was the most crucial part of her attire that needed to be stripped off for her to sleep soundly. While she was undoing her shirt to get the bra off, Reiner ended up taking off his shirt as well. Priscilla noticed that he had discarded it and paused – a cute little thought came to mind.

"Hey..." She murmured, hearing a grunt of acknowledgment from behind her, "Lemme wear your shirt while we sleep?"

"I won't object to that." Reiner laughed softly.

With that, Priscilla shook off her own shirt and removed her bra before reaching for the shirt he had tossed away, which gave Reiner a quick glimpse of her breasts. She pulled it on and it was predictably huge on her, but it didn't matter, what mattered was that she was close to Reiner again. She looked down at herself with the large shirt covering her otherwise nearly bare body but was soon grabbed from behind by Reiner. He pulled her down into a tight spooning embrace with his ridiculously strong arms around her waist. Despite all that had transpired recently since revealing himself to everyone, Reiner felt at peace in that moment, a peace he had been longing for. Yet that wasn't all that he felt a desire for in that moment... but to call it a desire wasn't entirely accurate, it was more like a  _need._

"Hmm... Reiner?" Priscilla whispered.

"What is it?" He replied in a low voice as well. But he knew exactly what she was about to ask.

"Are you  _hard_  right now?" She teased, turning her head to face him as much as she could from that position. Whether or not he could see her smirk didn't matter to her much, "You've got it pressed up right against my ass, you think I don't feel it twitching?"

"Can't get anything past you, can I?" He responded with a hint of uncharacteristic embarrassment.

"Why so sheepish, Reiner?" Priscilla cooed as she turned her head back forward. She pressed her butt against him more and grinded up on his growing erection with a very satisfied look on her face, "We've already had sex twice now..."

Reiner exhaled heavily as she continued to apply more pressure with her plump rear end. If she kept it up he was going to end up losing control of himself, either by taking Priscilla for their third fuck or restrain himself from that and make a sticky mess in his pants. He struggled to find words, but the pale nymph in his arms had no problem filling the silence.

"Come on, let's do it." She urged in a quiet, sultry voice. Her hand crept to one of his and she laid hers atop it, then slowly started to guide it under her shirt.

" _Now?_ " Reiner asked incredulously, "Zeke and Bertolt... They're practically right next to us."

"Then we'll just have to be discreet..." Priscilla murmured in response.

It was not at all unusual for her to be very forward in what she desired. Even before they were having sex, if she wanted his attention, she god damn got it. Priscilla was a woman who knew what she wanted, and once she wants something, she  _has_  to have it... and she  _will_  get it. Reiner's body was ready to take her up on her offer and his mind was following suit, his lover's wanting of him was quickly outweighing him feeling awkward about getting laid with his comrades so close by.

Priscilla still had her hand on Reiner's as it rested on her abdomen, but then she started to move it upwards in a tantalizingly slow manner, leading his hand to her breast. He didn't need any more guidance, as soon as he felt her breast in his hand he gave it a light squeeze which elicited a tiny exhale of satisfaction from his partner. Her head laid back as he gently fondled her, exposing her neck more. Reiner brought his face closer and planted soft kisses on Priscilla's neck, which earned him a just barely audible moan from her. By now he was rock hard and eager to be inside of her again.

Priscilla muttered "one sec" and swiftly adjusted so that she could pull her panties down. She was quick about it because she didn't want to break the established flow of things. Reiner had a flashback to his studying and recalled that the position they were in already would probably be the best to go with for discretion purposes. Now he had to make a brief adjustment, he took his hand back from teasing her breast and undid his pants enough so that his cock could be freed. He didn't even need to remove his pants all the way, which seemed to be a theme with them. With both of the times they fucked previously he was partially clothed – his pants never got all the way off.

Reiner took his dick into one of his hands while Priscilla bent and lifted her leg just slightly, he started feeling around with his head that became slick with her wetness. While he couldn't see what he was doing, he was certain he was in the right spot. The official confirmation came when Priscilla breathed out a longing " _yes, there!_  to urge him forward. With that, Reiner began the initial penetrating push into her pussy. However, from this angle it was more difficult than how they'd done it previously. With Priscilla on top, she had the freedom to spread her legs wide and more easily take him in. This position presented a bit more difficulty, which wasn't helped by their anatomical structure in the sexual regard. A large cock into a tight hole was never easy.

Priscilla tried to adjust her semi-lifted leg in an attempt to give her lover easier access to her, it wasn't a great deal of help but at least it was something. Reiner realized fully then that he was the one dominating the encounter this time – he was the one dictating the pace as opposed to the past where his nymph-like partner would take full control... but in that moment, she was more than happy to let Reiner take the reigns this time, she was rather tired after all. Reiner pushed his head as far as it would easily go in and pulled it back. He continued this, eventually working up to being able to get all the way in.

Feeling him inside once again made her tense up and clench her walls around his erection. Now that he had gotten in, he pressed himself close against her back and his hand reached around to return his attention to her breasts. All at once he started to massage her tit again while also slowly and tenderly making love to her. Reiner's lips found their way back to her neck where he alternated between kisses and light nibbles, much to her delight. Priscilla at that point was breathing heavily and allowing quiet moans to escape from her as Reiner pleasured her. Even though they weren't face to face, this position had it's own sensual intimacy to it. The slow pace, the light kissing of her neck... it was more romantic, in a way, than what they'd done already.

Reiner moaned into her slender neck as he slid in and out of her. His hand was still focused on that sweet softness of her chest, but another idea occurred to him. He teasingly ran a finger across her nipple before moving his hand away, brought it down her abdomen and continued all the way to her clit. Up til now she had used her dominance to pleasure that part of her, but Reiner was keen on bringing her to climax on his own. Priscilla trusted him unquestionably and had no problem being submissive.

" _Yes_." She murmured as soon as she felt his fingertips make contact with her already sensitive clit.

She wanted Reiner to be in control of when and how she got off that night. He held her close as he continued to thrust in and out at a steady pace. Reiner lightly stroked at her, applying only a slight amount of pressure to start with. Priscilla bit her lip and exhaled sharply as he fingered her. Her growing arousal only further fueled his own, she had completely submitted to him – allowing him to do as he pleased with her while she just got to melt into him and enjoy it. She felt so at peace and comfortable while also so aroused. This, to her, was what love meant. Absolute trust and comfort while another person handles you sexually, accompanied by the fluttering in her chest she felt whenever he made any sort of noise or felt his hot breath on her neck.

Reiner kept his thrusting at the same, slow pace as he put most of his focus on the fingering. It required a bit more effort, and it was effort he wanted to put at the forefront. He circled his fingers around and around, and then would switch to up and down motions. Light pressure, harder pressure. When he would change up his movements he felt Priscilla tremble against him in pleasure. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was trying her damnedest not to make too much noise. Between chomping on her lower lip to stifle the noise to only allowing the tiniest, quietest whimpers to be heard otherwise.

Reiner continued to tease her clit, delighting the both of them. Priscilla considered teasing her own nipples to have as many of her erogenous zones stimulated as realistically possible, but she decided against it, because she wanted her orgasm to strictly be caused by Reiner alone that night. No assistance from herself, it was to belong only to him. It would be his and his alone, completely relinquishing control of her body over to him.

Because she loved him.

"Please, keep going." She said, although it was less of a command and more of a beg.

Reiner grunted and moved his fingers faster. As he continued to work her, Priscilla had a hard time containing a high pitched whine – but them being heard was not even a concern anymore now that they were consumed in one another. In a way Reiner started to get greedy, he wanted to bring her to orgasm and he wanted it  _now._  He wanted the satisfaction of bringing her the ultimate pleasure while also feeling her climax on his cock again. He sped up and gradually added more pressure. He was overcome with carnal desire, to the point that he felt bold enough to command his lover.

"Cum for me." He spoke, his words quiet but still dripping with lust.

This made Priscilla gasp loudly and utter "yes, yes" quietly. Reiner kept his quick fingering pace, while still fucking her gently, and he felt her whole body go tense against his. She was locked in that state of erotic tension for just a few moments before she let out a cry of release and her whole body shook. Reiner then started thrusting into her as deep as he could from that position. It was still slow and sensual. But he didn't need a rough and fast fuck to cum, feeling her own climax while he was inside of her was so satisfying on a physical and emotional level that he easily ejaculated once he felt her squeeze around his cock combined with hearing her cry of ecstasy.

Both of them were breathing heavily now that they'd cum, both of them getting their satisfaction. Reiner spent the remaining time of his cock being hard post-ejaculation slowly going in and out a bit more, before slowing to a complete stop. The hand that he fingered with traveled back upwards so that he wrapped it across her stomach for a tight embrace.

For a while, neither of them moved at all anymore or even spoke. It was Priscilla who finally broke the silence.

"This... right now, this is perfect. I want this to last for eternity... For us to always be this way," She began, "I love you, Reiner."

Reiner squeezed her tightly before whispering in her ear:

"I love you too."

He heard her let out the most content sigh he'd ever heard, and he felt the same... However, something in the back of his mind started tying up his stomach in knots. He didn't want this moment to be ruined by that though and he forced himself not to think about it... But as much as he tried, the word 'eternity" wouldn't leave him – because he knew all to well there was no such thing as eternity.

* * *

_Oh, my dearest Adrestia... He is not your fate, he's a disposable means to an end. I am your destiny. Only when we are together can we bring the reckoning and rid the world of the Eldian menace once and for all... The choice she's made to let that Eldian touch her is truly sickening. I'd rather not have to be subjected to more of that, but I can't help but watch her. Equal parts fascinating and disgusting. The Warriors are taking longer than I'd like to return to Marley, but the wait will be worth it._

_Keep Adrestia safe for me, Reiner Braun, so she can be the one to kill you._

* * *

Priscilla awoke the next morning, but it was still dark. She slowly sat up and glanced over to Reiner, he was sleeping soundly so she was glad that she didn't wake him. Priscilla could smell coffee being brewed outside so she carefully exited the tent to see what was up. Zeke sat by their fire while he waited for the coffee to be done.

"Day won't break for another hour, go back to sleep." Said Zeke without even looking up at her.

"Too uncomfortable." Priscilla responded flatly.

"These sleeping arrangements don't live up to your standards, Miss Ziegler?" Zeke chuckled.

"It's not that... It's my..." She began sheepishly, but quickly realized she didn't want to tell Zeke any more about her discomfort, "Never mind, it's not important."

"Why do you assume I can't help make you more comfortable?" The blonde asked, finally looking up at her. Priscilla grimaced.

" _It's personal._ " She sneered bitterly, "I know for a fact that you wouldn't be able to do anything, so forget I even mentioned it."

Zeke wasn't pleased with her keeping whatever was bothering her private since she had vaguely 'teased' her problem and then didn't follow through. The pale girl exhaled sharply and looked away from him and out towards the lands beyond the wall they sat atop. She knew that soon she and Reiner would be venturing out there to find her home and it filled her with anticipation as well as fear.

"Have it your way," Zeke sighed, trying not to sound too frustrated with her, "I know you don't trust me, but in all honesty your well being is in my best interests."

"...I have been a bit rude," Priscilla conceded, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Said Zeke.

Zeke inhaled the aroma of the coffee deeply as he reached for a small cup to pour the fresh brew into. After pouring some, he motioned for Priscilla to come have a seat next to him. The girl hesitated at first, but gradually made her way over and sat across from Zeke as opposed to right next to him. The blaze of not trusting strange men still burned within her.

"Where did you three come from?" Priscilla asked out of nowhere.

"We originally are from a country across the ocean called Marley," Zeke explained, "The world beyond the confines of Paradis Island is far larger than you could imagine – full of all sorts of different people with different ideologies."

"Are there Titans on the other side of the ocean?" Priscilla pressed on.

"There are us shifters from Marley." Zeke spoke and Priscilla's eyes went wide with wonder, "There are plenty of Eldians in Marley, but they're contained in Internment Zones. We do transform Eldian prisoners for our warfare though..."

"What  _is_  an Eldian, anyway?"

"The people of Eldia, the subjects of Ymir Fritz. Every Eldian carries the curse of Ymir which means they can be transformed into a Titan. There's no other race who bears this curse," Zeke went on, but then got ponderous, "A great way to prove you're not Eldian would be to try and transform you..."

"I'd rather not be made into your little science experiment." Priscilla responded curtly.

"My apologies, Miss Ziegler," Zeke laughed, "Just thinking out loud..."

"So let me try to piece this together..." Priscilla began, "The people of this island are Eldians, who are humans that can become Titans. That means you three are Eldians. Reiner said he was here to kill the devils on this island, so that means your goal is to kill the Eldians? When you're also Eldian?"

"The devils here don't understand the sins of their past, but we on the mainland do. We recognize we must atone for the sake of restoring the Eldian empire, which requires that the Eldians of Paradis Island are wiped out." Zeke continued, "Do you know what the Walls are made of, Miss Ziegler?"

"No..."

"Colossal Titans. Millions of them," Zeke revealed, "Eren possesses the Founding Titan, and when this shifter comes into contact with a descendant of the Fritz royal family, he can activate the 'coordinate' and awaken these Wall Titans. Then... they would destroy the entire world."

Priscilla was getting hit with a massive information dump and it was making her head spin. Her brows furrowed as she stared silently at Zeke while she processed everything, or at least tried to.

"Eliminating these devils is not our only goal. We need to retake the Founder to prevent them from terrorizing the rest of the world..." Zeke murmured, "It's for the greater good. Do you understand?"

"I really don't care about understanding your goals that much," Priscilla admitted bluntly, "I only care about Reiner..."

"Understanding his goals is a good way to further understand the man himself, is it not?" Zeke countered.

"...Fair enough." Priscilla replied. She agreed with him proving her wrong but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of saying the exact words 'you're right.' She then rose to her feet and started to shuffle back to the tent, "I think I've had enough talking for now."

The pale girl slouched down to enter the tent again where Reiner was still sleeping peacefully. He had shifted onto his side during his slumber since she had left. Priscilla carefully crawled over to him and laid beside him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her head against his muscled back. The previous anxieties she felt about going back home flooded back to her and sent a shiver down her spine. While pressed up against him, she felt a pang of discomfort in her chest that made her wince slightly.

_Why are they so sore...?_


	11. Chapter IX Part I: Holy Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lol decided to release this to celebrate the anime coming back. This part features no smut but boy do I hope you like PLOT EXPOSITION DUMP BECAUSE YOU'RE IN FOR PLENTY, AND THERE'S MORE TO COME. Smut should be in the next part though A HEHEHE.

 

 

**Chapter IX Part 1: Holy Ground**

_Hopefully we will be able to understand it someday_ ****  
_We are walking to the other side of the horizon_ ****  
Hopefully we will be able to understand it someday  
_We are walking firmly_

 

"Why are you sending us out during the day?" Reiner asked Zeke as he geared up with his ODM equipment, "Won't it be safer at night when the Titans are inactive?"

"Trust me, it won't make a difference," Zeke confidently assured his fellow Warrior, "It's all part of my theory that I want to test out, and should trouble arise, your Armor will be enough to take down any threat... but I really don't think you'll find yourself in a combat situation."

"How can you be so sure?" Reiner pressed. He knew in his Titan form he would be fine and that no other Titans would be drawn to him, but he was worried for his lady. He could never live with himself if he couldn't protect her from being devoured by a pure Titan.

"Think about it..." Zeke began, "She wandered outside Wall Rose without a problem. If it was a pure coincidence that no Titans pursued her, it would be an incredible one... Don't you think?"

Just as Zeke finished his brief explanation, Priscilla emerged from her tent fully dressed and ready to go. She ran her slender fingers through her hair to work out any knots that may have formed while she slept and then gave it a final smoothing over from root to tip. Of course it wasn't just her slumber that left her with bedhead, another night of heated passion with Reiner definitely helped mess it up some. The girl approached the other two, but Bertolt as nowhere to be seen. Since he had no part in the day's mission he was still sleeping in his tent for the time being.

Once Priscilla had preened herself enough, she stood beside Reiner and gave him a sweet look, which he returned in his own, more subdued way. Zeke had been paying attention to how they behaved with one another, Reiner had made it clear that she was greatly important to him... but Zeke wasn't blind and could tell that it was more than just an innocent crush – and especially after last night he knew that things were  _very_ physical between them. Making any sort of remark about it now was something he deemed to be unwise, however – he didn't need either of them being distracted from their important task.

"Did you get any more rest, Miss Ziegler?" Zeke asked. Reiner looked at him puzzled, "Ah, you must not have noticed. She had trouble sleeping and had woken up earlier, she and I chatted a bit."

"I think I'm rested enough, thank you." She responded, trying to sound as polite as possible despite still being addled by a tiny bit of lingering grogginess. Zeke grabbed a backpack that he had laid at his feet and held it out to Priscilla.

"Perfect... Now, a final quick rundown for you both: find her home and search for anything regarding it's former residents or anything you think could be valuable. I expect you not to return empty handed. And be as swift as possible. Time is of the essence and it's working against us."

"Understood." Reiner said. Priscilla took the bag from Zeke.

"Excellent. Now, get moving."

Without any hesitation, Reiner produced a combat knife. He moved towards the edge of the Wall and fearlessly leaped from it. He didn't fall far before he took the bladed end of the knife into his free hand and sliced deeply, triggering his transformation into the Armored Titan. With a thunderous crash he landed on the ground below in a kneeling position. Priscilla ran over to the edge and looked down, seeing him rise to his feet fully and turn to face her.

"Jump," Zeke spoke, "He'll catch you."

"Right," She responded, then raised her voice to call down to the Titan, "Be gentle with me!"

She didn't even take a moment to prepare before she flung herself from atop the wall. She was used to having the ODM gear to ensure she could fly through the air without fear, but the feeling of free falling was far more exhilarating. As she descended further and further, the Armored Titan reached up and caught her. He was sure to make a firm catch, but not so tight that it would hurt her. All her limbs were totally restricted by his grasp, so she shouted a suggestion up to him.

"Why don't you put me on your head?" She called out, "I can hold onto your hair and pull in the direction to guide you where to go?"

The Titan let out a low but understanding rumble and obliged. He raised her up to the top of his head and carefully released her from his grasp. Priscilla eagerly crawled on and made sure to hold on tightly, putting herself at a good vantage point to direct him.

"All set!" She shouted and gave him a firm pat pat.

With that, the Titan turned and began sprinting off. He crossed the ruins of the city and headed for the hole that would lead them beyond the confines of the Walls. Zeke watched them from their camp and murmured "Godspeed" under his breath. Reiner's footfalls grew fainter and fainter at a rapid pace as he ran out into the most uncharted territory of that island, soon to disappear completely.

* * *

Riding atop the head of a sprinting Titan was like nothing Priscilla had ever experienced before. Being on horseback or using the ODM gear didn't even come close. She wanted to throw her arms into the air above her head and revel in the freedom of it, but the sheer force of his speed would knock her straight off, so she held tightly and stayed low.

As they traveled Priscilla was able to spot several groups of Titans of varying size wandering around in the distance. They of course wouldn't care about Reiner in his Titan form but they weren't even attracted to her, which she reasoned away by the two of them being too far from any of the pure Titans on the prowl. She couldn't spend too much time pondering that subject, she needed to focus on where they were going.

"...LEEEEEEEFT!" She shouted and gave Reiner several firm smacks on his head after yanking his blonde hair a bit, "HANG LEEEEEEFT!"

Priscilla couldn't be sure exactly how she knew where to go, something in her brain just popped up and guided her. Once Reiner shifted his course a large, dense forest with incredibly tall trees could be seen in the distance.

"There! That's gotta be it!" She exclaimed.

They had already been traveling for a while and Priscilla could tell the stamina of her Titan companion was wearing thin from the constant running. With her declaring that their destination was within sight, Reiner's resolve was renewed. He forced himself forward as fast as he could, keeping his eyes on the thick forest that they were rapidly approaching. Priscilla held on tight as Reiner pushed onward with what remained of his strength.

Once they reached the line of huge trees, Reiner came to a sudden stop. The fatigued Titan fell forward clumsily in his exhaustion, sending Priscilla tumbling off his head and across the ground. It reminded her of when he first revealed himself as being the Armored Titan. The girl groaned and rubbed her head as Reiner emerged from his Titan body. He less than gracefully stumbled and fell to the ground, letting out a groan of his own. Priscilla crawled over to him and once she was next to Reiner she sat up and pulled him close so that his upper body rested against her.

"Think you overdid it a bit?" She asked.

"It's not like we could have taken a break..." He responded in a low voice, "It's too dangerous out here."

"Yeah..." Priscilla agreed, then looked back towards the thick woods, "We have to be close now, can you stand?"

"I could use some help to get started." He admitted.

Priscilla rose to her feet and then knelt down to pull Reiner's arm over her shoulders so she could help him until his strength returned. The pair then made their way slowly towards the trees, unsure of what awaited them. Once they crossed into the woods, it seemed like there wasn't much there to be seen... just a thick sea of trees. Priscilla was certain they were in the right place though, she could feel it in her heart that she was close to home somehow, like something was guiding her to where she needed to be. After a few minutes of traveling Reiner had regained his strength and was able to walk on his own. Being the chivalrous gentleman that he was, he grabbed his lady by the hand and took the lead in a protective manner.

"You sure we're in the right place?" He asked as they ventured deeper and deeper.

"I'm certain." Priscilla responded.

She gave his hand a tight squeeze – honestly she was feeling pretty nervous. Priscilla wanted to believe that maybe they'd find some people still there and that Zeke was wrong about everyone dying, but if some still remained, why did nobody ever come for her? The thought that there were still people in her hometown but never cared to return to her was a feeling just as bad as them all being dead, if not worse.

The pair finally emerged into an open area and were stunned by what they saw. To call the place a town wouldn't quite do it justice, from what they could see it would be more accurate to call it a large sized city. Priscilla's heart sank though as it was immediately evident that this place was long abandoned. Vines and foliage had overgrown and covered the structures that made up this mysterious place. The buildings were in disrepair but even in their now dilapidated state one could tell that at one point they were very well constructed and lavish.

The two only stared for a moment before Reiner pulled Priscilla along gently again. As they traveled along they encountered a wide open square, where in the center was an enormous statue depicting a woman laying on her side and resting peacefully on a giant stone slab. The statue was made of some white material even though it had been dirtied up over the years, but it wasn't entirely white – the figure's eyes were slightly open and within the sockets were green gems to represent the eyes. They approached it, and as they got closer Reiner noticed something carved into the huge stone base.

"The hell... It's a bunch of weird runes..." He muttered, giving the engraving closer examination. Priscilla moved beside him and took a look for herself.

"' _May our beloved Moon Goddess Priska ever smile upon her divine children in Hyperia._ '" She read out loud. Reiner looked over at her with a puzzled expression.

"You can read that?" He asked.

"Yeah I can..." She confirmed, sounding a bit amazed with herself, "I think... I can speak whatever language this is too."

"You never told me you spoke any other language." An amused Reiner responded.

"I must have forgotten..." She murmured, and reached out to run her hands over the strange but familiar runes, "The last time I was here I was only six years old. It's no wonder I forgot."

"Yet it came back to you right away just now."

"Yeah..." She replied, still in a very quiet voice, "Must be like riding a bike."

"...Did you ever learn to ride a bike?"

"Well  _no_ but... You know what I mean, Reiner!" She huffed, and then added through gritted teeth as her face flushed red, " _It's an expression_."

Reiner snickered, he loved to get her all flustered like that, and a little levity in a tense situation never hurt either.

"So, it's safe to say that this place is called Hyperia," Reiner began, getting them back on task, "And given that there's a huge statue of this Goddess we can assume she was worshiped here."

"And her name..." Priscilla shakily breathed. Reiner was on the same page.

"Yeah. Similar but not quite the same," He said what they were both thinking, "Similar enough to be weird, but it could just be a coincidence. Plenty of cultures name people after the Gods or other figures of significant power that they worship."

"I guess you're right..."

Reiner could tell that Priscilla was growing uneasy the more they thought about this Priska, the cold and distant look in her eyes was more than enough to signal that worry was bubbling within her.

"Let's keep looking around." Reiner suggested.

"Maybe we can find something in my old house?" Priscilla threw her own suggestion out there.

"Good idea," Reiner said, then gave her a clap on the shoulder, "Lead the way."

"I'll uh, I'll try." She responded with a slight air of uncertainty.

"Pft, you were able to find this place so I'm sure you can locate your old home no problem." He added, hoping to instill some confidence in her. Priscilla nodded and surveyed the immediate area to try and jog her memory, or whatever it was that had spurred her in the right direction so far.

"That way." She spoke, pointing to the right, "There's a residential area a little ways in that direction."

Now it was her turn to take  _him_  by the hand and guide them along through the abandoned city. They walked along for a little while, crossing a short bridge that was built over a crystal clear river, before arriving in a neighborhood that would have looked very nice back before the place fell to ruin. She didn't have any other residential areas to compare it to from memory but it seemed like it'd be considered more on the upscale side. It would make sense for the upper class to be closest to the city center, as opposed to whatever the lower class areas were like – those would be on the outskirts of the city. Priscilla didn't even take a moment to pause and went straight for what she knew was her house. It was a two story residence that, back when it was clean, would have been white, but now it was stained with age and overgrown foliage just like the rest of Hyperia.

The two of them stood in front of the house for a few moments. Priscilla stomach had been churning since they arrived in Hyperia but now her nerves were reaching their peak as she stared down her old home. Her mind was so morbidly curious as to what they might find in there, she wanted desperately to know but it also made her anxious to face what it could be. Zeke's words from earlier rang through her.

_I expect you not to come back empty handed._

What if they found nothing of value in her home? Would the fact that the Hyperians worshiped a moon goddess and knowing her name even be relevant to Zeke? Or did he want some hard physical evidence of something? If nothing was in her house, would they have to scour the rest of the city to find something? All these things just built upon Priscilla's woes further. While she was getting lost in her anxiety she didn't even realize she was holding her breath, which resulted in a sudden sharp exhale through her nose before she proceeded.

Priscilla pushed open the front door and lead Reiner across the threshold. The inside was dreary and there was dust everywhere, but besides that everything was still in it's place as far as she could tell. Clearly the inhabitants of this abode left peacefully, if there was any sort of panic or danger that drove them to depart suddenly then surely things would be in disarray. The area they immediately found themselves in was a large living room, furnished with two couches adjacent to one another, shelves with all sorts of books and trinkets, some standing lamps as well as a basic chandelier for light, end tables beside each couch, a large coffee table in front of them and a fireplace; paintings adorned the walls as well. Many casual social gatherings were sure to have taken place here, Priscilla could almost hear echoes of laughter from days long gone by.

"Through the door to the right is the kitchen and dining room," Priscilla began, "The other door on that side leads to a bathroom... to the left is father's study... then on the second floor are the bedrooms, a spare room and another bathroom."

"I think we should go through your father's study first," Said Reiner, "I have a feeling that's where anything important would be kept."

Priscilla nodded and the two of them strode over to the ornate wooden door. A figure of a woman was carved into it, likely another rendering of Priska. Priscilla reached for the doorknob and gave it a twist, but it didn't budge.

"Nhhgh..." She grunted, grabbing at it with both hands, "It's locked..."

"Stand back." Reiner instructed, moving Priscilla aside.

The pale woman raised an eyebrow and let out a barely audible "huh?" But Reiner didn't hesitate in making clear what he was doing. Leading with his shoulder, he charged forward and broken open the door as if it were nothing. Within the study were a couple more bookcases, a desk with a lamp on it and of course a chair too. Reiner entered first with Priscilla on his heels. A detail that both of them noticed when they first entered was a small family portrait sitting in a frame on the desk – even when enveloped in his work, Priscilla's father kept his family nearby.

Priscilla stared at it from afar curiously. She'd never seen a picture like that before, it was if it were perfectly captured from real life, it wasn't a drawn or painted portrait like the framed images on the walls of the living room.

"It's a photograph..." Reiner observed as he picked it up, "But Paradis doesn't have this kind of technology."

"The hell is a photograph?" A puzzled Priscilla asked.

"Err it's hard to explain, but there's something a bit more important about this right now," He began and gestured for her to come to him. Priscilla approached and looked closer at the image, "Who's this?" He added.

Priscilla leaned in to get a better look. In the picture there was of course her mother and father, but there was also a long haired boy some years older than her present as well. She furrowed her brow.

"I uh... I don't know," She admitted.

"Maybe a brother you've forgotten about? Why else would he be pictured with you and your parents?"

"How could I possibly forget that I had a brother?" She asked, eyes still fixed on the boy.

"You forgot that you knew a whole 'nother language so it's not  _that_  weird, is it?"

"But it came back to me once I saw it again, looking at this picture... I've got nothing. He's a stranger to me as far as I know."

"Huh..." He said, then put the small framed portrait back down on the desk, "No time to waste on that, we have to look around to find out more about this place and..."

"And me." Priscilla finished.

"Yeah..."

Reiner wasn't entirely comfortable with Zeke looking at his woman as a mysterious experiment and he was well aware that it bothered Priscilla too, but the man was at a loss for words that could comfort her. So he did what he thought was best and proceeded with their mission. Reiner immediately started rummaging through the drawers and cabinets of the desk, finding tons of documents and notebooks. Priscilla turned to one of the bookcases and started reading over the spines of the books for anything that stood out. Reiner of course couldn't recognize any of the text in the documents he was pulling out, so translating all this would fall on Priscilla's shoulders.

Priscilla had a much easier time deciphering what could be helpful given she could understand the symbols that adorned the spines of the many books. The first shelf she perused was devoted to academia like math and science – she noticed a great deal of the scientific texts were focused on anatomy, specifically reproductive biology. She wasn't sure exactly if any of the information within would be of use, but she pulled a few of the science books off the shelf anyway. On the next shelf was a thick book with a very eye catching, but simple and straightforward title.

_History of Hyperia_

Priscilla removed the backpack that Zeke had given her and sat it on the ground to stuff the science books in there to look through later, the history book seemed more pressing. She cracked it open and looked over the table of contents.

_I. Goddess Priska of the Moon_

_II. Priska's Grand Betrayal_

_II. The Exile and Curse_

_III. Born of the Body_

_IV. Early Hyperian Society_

_V. The Righteous Task of The Hyperians_

_VI. Death and Rebirth_

Priscilla flipped through the book quickly, noting that there were illustrations on many of the pages along with lots of text to accompany them. The images were very beautiful and intricately drawn with great attention to detail, some pages in full color. The pictures of Priska gave a more accurate look at her, although it wasn't much different than what the statue portrayed... her body and hair were both perfectly white and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of green.

"Find something?" Reiner asked, approaching from behind and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I only took a glance but this book seems like it could give us the insight we need... Or that Zeke needs," Priscilla responded, "Guess we ought to get into them."

"Maybe we should search the rest of the house first," Reiner suggested, "We haven't even gone upstairs yet."

"Right..." Priscilla murmured.

She felt a knot in her stomach forming again – upstairs is where all the bedrooms were... where  _her_  bedroom was. With the history book still in hand, Priscilla picked up the book bag and put it in there as well. Reiner reached over and placed the documents he'd picked up inside it as well. The pair left the study and went straight for the staircase. The once shiny polished wood creaked beneath their steps as they made their ascent. Once they reached the second floor they paused, Reiner waited for Priscilla to tell him where to go.

"The door to our left is the bathroom... first on our right is mom and dad's room, the spare is next to it... and the door straight ahead leads to my room."

"Where to first?" He asked after he got the run down, and then added lightheartedly, "I think we can rule out the bathroom at least."

Priscilla let out a soft hum of acknowledgment while her gaze shifted between the remaining three doors. Before speaking she started to march forward towards her old bedroom. She grabbed the handle, twisted it and pushed the door open with ease. She was instantly hit with a wave of shock, letting out a tiny gasp.

"Two..." She whispered as she stared wide eyed into her old room.

"Two?" Reiner echoed, "Two what?"

"Beds." She clarified as she turned to look back at him, "I shared my room with someone... That boy in the picture?"

Reiner could see Priscilla was growing more distressed over this boy that she had once shared her home with, a boy that could be her brother or maybe a close cousin that lived with her family, but a sibling seemed more likely. She dropped her bag and frantically ran over to his bed, above the headboard was a quaint sign with the word "Anteros" carved into it, perhaps it was the boy's name. Priscilla then darted to her old bed, and similarly there was a sign above hers as well. But the word engraved in her sign wasn't "Priscilla" – it said "Adrestia." Her eyes then fell to the bed itself. Of course there were pillows and blankets, but resting on top was a stuffed animal. The pale girl's face contorted as a stressful mixture of emotions surged through her body.

The plush toy was a lavender unicorn who's mane and tail were white. The fabric that covered it's horn was glittery. As if something within her soul compelled her to do so, she suddenly grabbed it and clutched it tightly to her chest and let out a shuddering breath. The soft and fuzzy horned horse brought her a brief moment of relief for some reason – was it nostalgia? – but everything being thrown at her was overwhelming to the point that a little toy from her youth could only do so much to soothe her.

"Let's look in my parent's room and then the spare..." She said quietly, moving towards where she'd dropped her books. While still holding onto the unicorn, she picked up the texts she had carelessly tossed aside.

The two left her old room and shut the door behind them, quickly making for Priscilla's parent's room. Upon opening the door they saw what was easily the largest bedroom, it was no surprise that the adults had the master. The bed was huge and very comfy looking with a canopy. More photographs were placed around the room – many of Priscilla and the mystery boy, presumably "Anteros," together. There were plenty of just her mom and dad, but their children and whole family photos were the main focus. There was a vanity where old cosmetics and perfumes still sat and a few dressers as well as a closet. There were no books to be found, even upon looking through the dressers and closet.

All that remained was the guest room. The two brought all they'd found so far and entered it, but there wasn't much to see. There was a simple but still comfortable looking bed, bigger than Priscilla's but smaller than her parent's bed. A small table was next to it with a lamp, it was very bare bones. Reiner sighed.

"Nothing here either." He said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should take a look at what we have." She suggested.

Reiner nodded. Priscilla wandered over to the bed and plopped onto it, setting her bag of books down next to her with the unicorn plush too. Reiner followed and sat on her other side. All the literature they found was of course written in the Hyperian language, so Reiner would have to rely on Priscilla translating it to him. The thought crossed his mind that if she came across something especially... interesting, she might choose not to tell him, but Reiner immediately knocked that idea out of his head. He was confident she wouldn't lie to him... Zeke and Bertolt though? That could be a different story.

Which roused another worrisome thought in Reiner. What if Priscilla asked him not to tell the other two some piece of info for some reason? He would die before he betrayed his love, but at the same time he had a duty. He had specific commands... Anything valuable had to be reported. Reiner felt a great deal of shame over the fact that he had to question himself on this – as a Warrior of Marley he needed to follow his Warchief and not his heart.

But he wasn't sure if he could bear to do that.

While Reiner was getting lost in thought, Priscilla had picked up the book on anatomy and physiology and cracked it open. There was a brief foreword before anything educational was presented.

"It's just a rundown of what's in the book, author's name... stuff like that," Priscilla informed the silently curious Reiner, "I don't think that's very relevant."

"Me neither."

Turning the page lead them to detailed diagrams. There largely didn't seem to be any difference between the Hyperian body and any other human in the world.

"Huh look at this..." Priscilla said, pointing at a picture of a male and female side by side with a blurb of text between them, so she read it aloud for Reiner, " _'All members of our race bear similar physical traits. While things like height, weight, fat distribution, bone structure etc etc etc have variety, each Hyperian has the exact same skin, eye and hair color. These similarities are indicative of the purity of our people. There are no normal humans in the world who resemble the Hyperians in that way._ "

" _Normal_  humans?" Reiner echoed. Priscilla shrugged and then went on to thumb through the next pages.

"Pretty basic stuff... Like anything you'd see in any anatomy textbook..." She murmured. Priscilla started to skip pages assuming there was nothing of interest to be found. But once she reached the portion on the reproductive system, she slowed back down because she saw the word 'Eldian' appear. She cleared her throat before beginning to orate the passage.

" _'Structurally the Hyperian reproductive system is the same as normal humans, as is the method of conception. Following sexual intercourse where the male ejaculates inside of his female partner, the sperm found in the male's semen will fertilize the female's egg. The fertilized egg will then travel to the uterus and implant itself in the lining. By now the egg can be called an embryo, which will eventually develop into a fetus. The difference lies in_ _ **who**_ _Hyperians can breed with._

 _Due to Priska's Curse, Hyperians cannot procreate with Eldians – and while it is possible for them to reproduce with other races, it is strictly forbidden and undesirable. The Hyperians must maintain their racial purity at all costs. Since keeping the Hyperian bloodline intact and undiluted, inbreeding is common and even encouraged. Brothers and sisters would frequently marry and procreate, as well as blood related cousins. It is believed but not yet proven that the closer the parents are genetically, the stronger their offspring will be, which is the exact opposite of normal human biology. It has been confirmed that no genetic abnormalities arise due to the inbreeding. However, non-blood relations were not uncommon. Parent and child relationships, however, were forbidden.'_ "

Priscilla paused and stared wide eyed down at the words she just read. The basics of course weren't anything new, but the absurdity of the acceptance of incest as a common practice was making her feel sick. There was also the fact that the nebulous term "Priska's Curse" was mentioned so briefly and not expanded upon – it clearly played a major part in the Hyperian biology and Priscilla needed to know more... Her father's personal journal was calling to her as well though. When weighing the options the daunting text about the Hyperian history and the journal, the written works of her father seemed more easy to digest. The girl put the first book aside and took the journal in her hands...


	12. Chapter IX Part 2: The Price of Her Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations, this time provided by the writings of Priscilla's father. Will they help or hurt?

**Chapter IX Part 2: The Price of Her Soul**

_Tears, anger, compassion, cruelty_  
_Peace, chaos, faith, betrayal_  
 _We will fight against our fate_  
 _We must not give into our fate_

Priscilla paused and stared wide eyed down at the words she just read. The basics of course weren't anything new, but the absurdity of the acceptance of incest as a common practice was making her feel sick. There was also the fact that the nebulous term "Priska's Curse" was mentioned so briefly and not expanded upon – it clearly played a major part in the Hyperian biology and Priscilla needed to know more... Her father's personal journal was calling to her as well though. When weighing the options the daunting text about the Hyperian history and the journal, the written works of her father seemed more easy to digest. The girl put the first book aside and took the journal in her hands...

There was no time to go through every single entry, so Priscilla just skipped through and picked out random entries – if they were dull upon a quick skim, she moved on, but if they provided some interest then she read them out. So many of the entries were a bit on the boring side to her. Just a father gushing about his precious girl and his family in general, but little did she know something much darker was woven into the words and she eventually came upon them...

* * *

_Today Amalia and I welcomed a beautiful daughter into the world. Her name is Adrestia – the first of our people to be born in ten years. It's very fitting as she was born just as Spring has begun... Anteros is thrilled to have a little sister, all of us are thrilled. She's perfectly healthy, which is the most important thing. It will be a long time before we can tell if she's the one, I truly fear she is the last hope of the Hyperian empire. We pray everyday for her to be the one to revive us... But for now, I want her to just grow up and enjoy her time as a carefree child before any burdens are placed on her fragile shoulders._

* * *

_Adrestia is growing up nicely. She's almost never been sick! Just a healthy young girl in general, smart and curious too. She unfortunately has nobody her age to play with, the closest person in age to her is Anteros and he's ten years older than her – regardless of that, he absolutely adores Adrestia and spends all his time with her. Amalia is worried that she can no longer bear children, I reassure her constantly but honestly... I'm afraid too. It's been three years since we had Adrestia, no other births in the whole city since. It will still be many more years until we'll know if Adrestia is also affected by this crisis – it feels wrong to think about that when she's just a child, but with our people facing extinction, we need to look to the future. We need Adrestia to be able to breed when the time comes... for the sake of the greater good.  
_

* * *

_It has been six years since Adrestia was born and no other children have been conceived. Amalia and I have tried, everyone has tried... The crisis has reached it's peak. We as a people cannot wait around for some miracle to happen, we must proactively seek out help from other sources. Our only choice is to travel to the mainland, but Adrestia is far too young to make the journey. As much as it kills me to think this, all we can do is leave her within the walls until we resolve the fertility crisis, then we can return for her. We tried to explain this to Anteros but he doesn't want to accept it and ended up locking himself and Adrestia in their room. I could hear him through the door crying and saying "I won't let father leave you with those devils. You're mine. You're mine. Nobody can take you from me. Not father, not the devils..." Our decision has been made though and whether he likes it or not, he has to live with it._

* * *

_Our people will soon start our pilgrimage. A total of a little over 30 of us Hyperians remain to seek help from the Marleyans, old age has claimed so many of us at this point. Adrestia and Anteros have a significant age gap from the adults of our society, being only six and sixteen respectively... the rest of us have reached middle age or older and things are starting to look grim for our once prosperous civilization. Amalia has been openly hysterical over leaving our daughter behind and Anteros remains full of resentment over it, he refuses to speak to me no matter how many promises I make that he'll have her back someday._

_First we're heading to the Walls to place Adrestia in a safe place, and then towards the ocean where we will seek passage to the mainland. Our names will be seen as strange to the Eldians, so we've decided to give Adrestia one that fits their naming conventions better. Priscilla, a name to honor our progenitor Goddess, seemed appropriate. To the rest of the world she will now be known as Priscilla Ziegler. May Priska watch over her and keep her safe._

* * *

Priscilla stared down at her fathers journal that she held in her now trembling hands. For years she had longed to return home, to know about her family and her people – but now that she was learning the truth of it all, she wished she never pursued it. She wanted to erase what she just read from her mind, to purge it forever and never look back, but one cannot unlearn something just because it disturbs them, no matter how hard they wish so. Priscilla suddenly snapped the journal shut and threw it across the room – it collided with the far wall and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

The girl sprang to her feet, her breathing fast and shallow. Reiner's eyes darted from the book right back to Priscilla, a mixture of concern and shock on his face over the revelations the journal provided. With her hands balled into fists she started to pace around the room, convinced the motion would help her think.

"Is this all for real...?" She whispered, "It can't be. This isn't true, it can't be true... I refuse to believe it... This is a trick... I-It's a lie..."

She started to grab at her hair and run her fingers through it roughly, pulling at it harder than she should. She felt like she needed to keep herself as physically engaged as possible, thus speeding up her already frantic pacing as well. Priscilla felt her eyes start to water as the disgust she felt overwhelm her, and she could hold back her anger no more.

"My own  _father_  was talking about how I needed to be  _bred_!" Priscilla wailed as her eyes glistened with tears, "That's all my family was thinking about, ever since I was born apparently!"

"Priss..." Reiner murmured. The whole breeding thing was horrific to him as well, but he had to be the one to hold it together, as hard as it was to do that.

"What was gonna happen to me once I was old enough? Were they going to turn me into broodmare? And excuse it by saying it's for 'the greater good?'" She went on and on, growing more and more distraught.

Reiner was at a complete loss. There was no arguing that this whole situation was immensely twisted and it left him utterly stupefied. Seeing Priscilla upset hurt him deeply, but with how bizarre these revelations were, he had no idea how to offer her comfort. Maybe the best thing he could do was just listen to her hysterics and let her cry it out. Her back and forth pacing while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to burst into full blown sobs grew more and more frantic.

"You know what?!" She screamed, stopping and whipping her head towards Reiner, "I'm glad they're all dead! I hope Zeke is right, I hope every last one of them is long  _fucking_  gone!"

"Priscilla!" Reiner shouted, lunging forward and grabbing her by the shoulders firmly, "You need to calm down!"

"R-Reiner..!" She breathed, mildly stunned. He lowered his voice back to a normal, calming volume before he spoke again.

"If what Zeke said is true and they are all dead, none of what was in your father's journal matters now. Nobody's going to dictate your life like that," He continued in a comforting tone. He slowly moved closer and shifted his arms so that he held her in a strong embrace, "You'll be free. I'll make damn sure if it."

Priscilla inhaled sharply and the tears in her eyes finally spilled out, silently streaming down her face and leaving small damp spots on Reiner's shirt. She clung to him tightly, so much so that her nails were digging into him through his clothes.

"Do you promise?" She asked, voice breaking.

"I'll show you a life without barricades. I will." He declared in an unwavering and certain tone, " _I swear it._ "

Priscilla let out a single loud sob as she buried her face in her lover's chest. Reiner moved one of his hands to the back of her head where he began to stroke her hair. It was a simple act but soothing to her all the same.

"I think I want to take a break from the books." Priscilla mumbled just audibly enough for Reiner to hear.

"Yeah, no problem," He said. His logical side had told him that they shouldn't waste time but his emotions won out, as they often did with her, "What do you want to do?"

"Rest. Let's just lay in the bed together and relax..."

The pair wasted no time clearing the books and unicorn plush toy off and flopping onto the fluffy bed. It was the perfect size for the two of them to fit comfortably. Both of them laid flat on their backs and stared up at the ceiling as what they'd recently learned tumbled around in both of their heads. Reiner felt like he needed to talk about some of these things, but he sensed that Priscilla didn't want to; that she'd rather just put it out of her mind for the time being. Surely it'd be discussed when they returned to camp in Shiganshina and relayed the information to Zeke, so he held his tongue.

One thing specifically refused to leave his mind though.

_Brother..._  he thought.

Unpleasant connections started taking root in his brain. Marriages and procreation between close blood relatives was an accepted thing with these people –  _encouraged_  even, as it was theorized it lead to "more powerful" offspring according to that book. The way Priscilla's father described her brother's behavior and what he would say... It didn't sit well with him. He needed to listen to his own words from before, the fact that all of the Hyperians were dead meant that Priscilla would not have to endure the twisted things mused about by her father. This was a bit of relief to him, but not enough for him to shake off the horrible idea that his beautiful angel was probably meant to be married off to her own brother and...

The thought was too sickening for him to complete it. No matter how ok it was for her people to do that, it would never be acceptable to him... and not to Priscilla either since she was so disconnected from this culture of hers.

Reiner turned his head to look at her only to see she was still in the same position with darkened, unblinking eyes fixed on the ceiling. He rarely witnessed her eyes so dull, they were always vibrant and full of life. The last time he saw her look so lifeless was when she was almost  _literally_  lifeless as Zeke was examining her back in Shiganshina. Seeing her face like that framed in the current context made it far more sad to witness this time. Reiner wanted to do whatever it took to protect her, he always did, but it was becoming more and more difficult as the days went on for him to realistically do that. He moved his hand over to hers and held it firmly. Her face shifted to look towards him.

"What are you thinking about?" She softly asked when she noticed his touch. Despite her directly asking, Reiner remained silent, which was illuminating enough for her, "Ah... I think I have an idea."

"It's hard not to think about that." Reiner responded with a squeeze of her hand.

"I know, I know..." Priscilla spoke. Her tone was still very soft, as if speaking too loudly would disrupt the peace they were hoping to find, however brief it may be. Priscilla sighed heavily before continuing, "If there's something you really need to say... then go ahead."

"You were right," Reiner immediately answered, damn near cutting her off. Just moments ago he was the one keeping  _her_  calm, but his own emotions were starting to run wild now after he spent a bit of time thinking about it all, "What we read... What your father wrote about you... It's terrible."

"Reiner..." Priscilla breathed, but her calming tone did nothing to help. Reiner couldn't hold back the frustrations he was feeling.

"I can't stand it..." He continued, his voice growing rougher. He unintentionally started squeezing her hand even harder, "I thought it was only the Eldian devils who mistreated you... But no... Your own people sought to use you as a means to an end. And just what was that end? He wrote that you being able to... _breed_... Was for the greater good. What does that even mean?"

"They all died anyway, so me being able to have children... What good would it do now anyway?" She filled in, "Some nonsense about 'racial purity' – why does that even matter?"

"I don't know," Reiner admitted in a defeated voice, "I wish I knew."

"But..." Priscilla continued, "At the same time  _that_  means..."

She paused and averted her gaze from Reiner's. What would she be so shy about saying all of a sudden?

"That means...?" He echoed in an attempt to draw the answer out of her. Priscilla sighed and looked back to him with a pained look.

"You and I... we can't have children together."

Reiner was shocked by her saying this. Was she really thinking about having kids at this point? They hadn't even been having sex for  _that_  long in the grand scheme of things, despite pining after each other for years, yet here she was suddenly mourning not being able to bear children with him. Before he had a chance to speak up, she went on.

"You and me... an Eldian and a uh... Hyperian," That last word felt so foreign on her tongue, "The book said we can't... So..."

"...So?"

Priscilla tensed up. The thought alone cut her deep. She turned her whole body to face him and moved closer.

"So that means there's nothing for you and I to leave behind," Priscilla stated flatly in an attempt to repress the intense emotions raging within her, "We won't have a legacy. If we can't have children together, we won't have anything remaining of us after we die."

He could see her eyes filling with tears again. He hadn't even begun to think of this or how it would impact them.

"How... How long have you thought about that?" He asked. Their gazes were locked intensely.

"I hadn't thought about it much at all until I read what was in that book..." She spoke honestly, "I never  _seriously_  considered whether we'd end up having a family or not, but now that I know that we  _can't_  I suddenly feel like..."

Priscilla couldn't go on – not immediately anyway. The reality of their future, or rather what wasn't apart of their future, was suffocating. The shock of now knowing she couldn't have a family with the man she loved  _and_  the fact that she had realized that it was something she actually really wanted to do had left her exceedingly emotional. It wasn't until she learned that it was something out of her grasp that it was something she desired. Desperately. Having a sweet little family with Reiner fit perfectly with the 'happily ever after with her heroic prince' ideal she had been chasing for so many years.

"Isn't it just so sad?" She said after a long, contemplative pause.

Reiner had reached the same realization now. Prior to that day, the idea of being a father wasn't something that interested him – he had so many other things to worry about in his life, and the both of them were still young anyway so neither of them ever once felt the honest desire – but now they were both feeling wildly different on the subject. Little did Priscilla know though, Reiner was feeling far more conflicted than he let on.

There was something dire he wanted and needed to say to her, but Reiner couldn't bring himself to speak of it. He didn't even want to think about it, but his own mind being tormented was preferable to making her suffer any more right now.

What they both desperately needed was to forget.

Priscilla ran one of her hands across his brawny chest, fiddling with his shirt absentmindedly as she remembered just how comfy it was to wear the night prior. Reiner shifted onto his side too and grabbed her hand again. He closed his eyes and raised her hand to his lips where he placed a kiss on her fingers.

"If there's no legacy for us together," He began with his eyes still shut, "Then what matters is right now. We have to make the most of what we have of each other while we can."

"Make the most..." She echoed as she moved her face in closer and kissed his fingers too, "You know... We haven't gotten time alone like this in ages.  _Really_ alone. No chance of anyone intruding."

"Not since that night by the lake," Reiner added. He chuckled lightly. That memory always brought feelings of warmth and fondness to him... along with lewd thoughts.

"So much happened that night..." Priscilla whispered and began to recount it all, "You told me your dark secret, I revealed my past shame... but most importantly that was our first time together."

She let out her own lighthearted giggle and heard Reiner do the same. By some miracle they were able to shift the mood from grim to sweet in their reminiscing. Reiner's eyes opened up again and they locked with Priscilla's.

"How 'bout that night when we were stuck in that blizzard?" Reiner added enthusiastically, "Holed up in a cave with a small fire going... and then you come out with that crazy idea of yours!"

"Crazy?!" Priscilla exclaimed playfully, "That was a legitimate survival tactic, Reiner!"

"Be honest Priss, were you hoping for something  _more_  than just some skin to skin warmth for the sake of staying alive?" He pressed on smugly.

" _Do you really need to ask?_ " She countered with even more smugness. Their quiet laughter from before evolved into something more loud and joyous as they recalled that whole ordeal, "My mind definitely was fixated on the fact that I was cuddled up to the one I love... naked."

"Not a pure thought in my mind either that night, made it pretty hard to get to sleep." He admitted, but then became ponderous, "So... Why didn't you try anything?"

"Err... uhh for one, I didn't think you felt the same way about me as I did about you at that point..."

"You couldn't have been more wrong! I was always crazy about you." Reiner interjected as he continued to laugh, "You always say I'm the dense one, but you were pretty blind yourself sometimes."

" _Reeeeeineeerrrrr...!_ " She whined at his teasing, "Plus, what could we have done with the broken leg you had at the time?"

"I can think of a few things..." His laughter quelled and his voice deepened. He released her hand and started to run his fingers across her lips, "Your mouth, your hands... Could have gotten on top, you seem to like doing that anyway. You had options."

"On top..." She spoke. Suddenly she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him as she was so fond of doing, "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that." He smiled.

Priscilla leaned in so her face hovered over his with little distance between them. She gave him a little kiss on that big nose of his that she adored, then nuzzled the tip of her own against it.

"I don't think I ever told you this..." She began in a hushed voice that was borderline sultry, "I had a fun dream that night. I dreamed that while laying next to you I touched myself and cried out your name so loud that it woke you up. I played it off like I had a nightmare and that's why I yelled, but you figured out what I had been doing and decided to finger me until I came again. I thought it was for real, but I woke up shortly after that and realized it was sadly just a dream... A  _very_  vivid dream."

As she described her sexual dream from the cave, Priscilla felt Reiner's penis twitch beneath her, leading her lips to curl into a devious smile. Minutes ago neither of them imagined that the mood would shift so dramatically, but neither were displeased with that, a bit of hot and heavy action would be the perfect way to forget the awful things they both learned that day. To rely on each others bodies for comfort and be all consumed in one another would be nothing short of sublime.

"Would be a real shame if we didn't make the most of this alone time, wouldn't it?" Reiner said with a grin.

"You read my mind." Priscilla replied. Her mind and body filled with lust the more she felt his erection under her – it was growing  _fast –_ but she of course felt the need to grind herself against it to stiffen him up as much as possible. The friction of rubbing herself against him and knowing he was already aroused greatly fueled her own excitement.

Reiner wrapped his arms around Priscilla and pulled her down towards him and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulders as they furiously and sloppily made out... and just like that, all previous worries and woes melted away like they were as insignificant as a minor inconvenience in their daily lives – like losing a sock or a shirt popping a button. The horrible things they now knew were far away and all that mattered was each other.

Priscilla's hands jumped from Reiner's shoulders to furiously clawing at his shirt, as eager as she always was to get him out of his clothes she couldn't tear her mouth away from his. Their tongues danced in and out of each others mouths, Priscilla's was especially taking great pleasure in plunging her tongue deep and running it against Reiner's. Their breathing was already heavy from the intense kissing, and it was highly enjoyable for both of him, but feeling Reiner's hard cock under her had her  _craving_  it. The nymph reluctantly broke the kiss and quickly moved to get his pants off, but Reiner stopped her.

"Hold on," He said, "Let me do something for  _you_  first."

"Huh?" She asked breathlessly, too caught up in her arousal to get what he was implying.

"Take off your clothes and lay on your back." He instructed, still breathless.

Priscilla wasted no time in stripping off her garments and throwing them aside, she was so ready that she didn't even bother to ask what his intentions were. She flopped onto her back and Reiner crawled around to the side of her. He wanted to tease her body a bit first to get her started. He began to plant kisses on her stomach, dotting them softly in different spots – around her navel, over her ribs, along her hip bones. Priscilla watched him intently, filling with anticipation over where he was going. She was so focused on watching him that she didn't noticed one of his hands reach up to her breast and start to massage it.

Priscilla shook a bit when she felt his strong hand on her chest. Her nipples were already hard – it didn't take long for her to reach that point. Reiner shifted from her side to right on top of her, grabbing her other breast with his free hand. His eyes were mostly fixed on the mounds he was holding, but he would look up every so often to meet his lover's gaze with his glittering gold eyes. Priscilla's was completely red in the face and hot between her legs as he fondled her. Reiner then focused on her erect nipples, lightly flicking at them with his thumbs while he kept the rest of his hands busy with his firm, but too firm, squeezes. The blonde looked up at her once more and moved in for a tender kiss before moving to the next step of his plan.

He was reluctant to switch his position since they were both certainly enjoying the fondling of her tits, but he was eager to get on with his idea as well. Reiner pulled away and started moving again. He started backing off – moving down her body until he came to a halt between her legs, which he spread apart for him to fit comfortably between. He lowered his head and started kissing her inner thighs, throwing in some light bites every so often. His face moved further and further towards her body as he kissed and now it had become clear exactly what he was going to do.

Priscilla held her breath as Reiner eyed up her pussy hungrily. He looked up into her eyes as if to say 'you ready for this?' His pale lover nodded, still with her breath locked tight in her chest. With that, Reiner gripped her thighs firmly and dove in. Priscilla finally let out that breath she had been holding onto when she felt his tongue make contact with her. This was something  _completely_ new to her. Hell, it was something she didn't even know if she'd enjoy or not. It wasn't an act that crossed her mind at all, in fact, but she could immediately tell she was into this. Reiner started licked at her slit initially, trying to get his tongue as deep in there as possible, taking great pleasure in tasting her.

Reiner then focused his attention a bit higher up where her clit was, which elicited an intense shiver from her. He lapped his tongue against it slowly – he had quickly transitioned from teasing to full blown oral sex, but he really couldn't help himself. It was just as new to him as it was to Priscilla after all. Between his own spit getting all over her down there and her natural wetness building up, Priscilla was already  _soaked._  Reiner pulled back ever so slightly and switched from the full tongue lick to quicker, more precise flicks with the tip of it. Priscilla let out a drawn out moan as he switched up his method and her head fell backwards onto the pillows behind her.

"We're all alone, be as loud as you want..." He quickly said, barely taking his mouth off of her to speak.

He heard her let out a meek "uh huh..." as confirmation that she heard him. Reiner then went back to work on eating her out. From his flicks he then switched to dragging his tongue from the bottom of her slit and slowly moving upwards, applying more pressure as he went up and flicking once he reached her clit. He repeated this, Priscilla twitching every time he completed the motion. For his first time pleasuring her with his mouth he was doing  _damn_  good job.

Priscilla had grown quite comfortable with being able to freely moan without having to worry. They were long and drawn out, each one smoothly blending into the next with heavy exhales every so often. She lifted her head and looked down at Reiner, who seemed to sense that her gaze had fallen onto him because his eyes darted up to meet hers. She could only keep her eyes locked onto his for so long before she threw her head back again as she felt him push his face further against her and start straight up sucking on her clit.

"Ohhh  _SHIT!_ " She shouted.

Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as her thighs continued to twitch with increasing intensity. Reiner grinned, taking another quick look back up at her even though her head was still laying back against the pillows.

"Something  _wrong_? Should I  _stop_?" He teased.

"Oh don't you dare stop now..." She growled. She heard him snicker before going back to work on her.

Reiner sucked, a little more lightly than before, but now he started to hum up against it. As he kept eating her out her moans got heavier and louder – he had to be doing something right. Very right. Her thighs started to squeeze tightly around his head no matter how hard Priscilla tried to keep them spread. Reiner had a feeling she was getting close so he went back to hard sucking and vigorous licking, focusing entirely on her clit. Her fingers continued to dig into the old sheets she laid upon as Reiner lead her closer towards her climax.

"Reiner!" She shouted as that familiar pressure build up started to reach it's peak, "K-Keep going!"

Her whole body was in ecstasy and it was about to culminate in orgasm like she hadn't had before. His intense sucking on her clit elicited something new. While she had plenty of experience with having an orgasm at that point in her life, there was something different stirring in her this time, a feeling she couldn't really identify. Her entire body clenched up with her thighs damn near close to crushing Reiner's head between them, and then, the most intense release of her life. She let out a cry of pure pleasure... but vocalizations weren't the only thing she 'let out.'

Priscilla immediately noticed something was different that time. The release was more intense... something actually  _was_  released from her. She sat up frantically and looked down, seeing Reiner pulling back with colorless fluid all over his face, and the sheets seemed to be soaked too. Priscilla's face flushed red.

"W-What...?" She meekly spoke, "That's not...  _you know._.. is it?"

"Haha, no, no." Reiner assured her, wiping the spit and sexual fluids from his face, "Women can cum in their own way too like men, it's not at all the same and a rare thing for girls... I picked up on that when doing some research..."

"God..." She heaved a heavy sigh as she fell backwards again, exhaustion taking over her body after cumming so intensely, "And just where the hell did you learn to do that anyway? 'Research' can only get you so far..."

"Heh..." Reiner smirked as he sat up on his knees, "Must be a God given talent..."

"Consider me devoutly religious now. If that's a gift God gave you then I need to be praising him every single day," She joked between her still heavy breathing.

"Tch, you're ridiculous..." He chuckled.

Reiner then stood up and started to take his clothes off as well. Starting at the top with his shirt and moving all the way down to his shoes until he was as naked as Priscilla was, who was still laying weakly on the bed after her intense orgasm. He was already hard as a rock after making her cum with his mouth, which was hot enough on it's own, but her squirting on his face only built further on his arousal. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a bit as he returned to the bed and approached his love. Priscilla, even though her body had been sufficiently pleased already, was more than happy to feel him inside her again – in fact, as she laid there all wet and tired, she was in absolute need of his body against and within her.

Reiner crawled his way over to her and got between her legs once again. Reiner quickly spit into his hand and rubbed it against his erection to add some additional lubrication to what they already were working with. Priscilla spread her legs apart to give him room to proceed. On his knees between her soft legs, with his hand still on it he guided his cock to her opening that was still soaked from the oral sex. He tease her slit with his head, rubbing against it and slightly pushing it in  _just_  barely.

" _Ohhh come on_..." Priscilla pleaded, "Don't keep me waiting, darling... Please. I need you."

_I need you._

Those words hit Reiner hard. He could tell she meant it in more than just a sexual context, that she needed him in every way that a person could need another.

"Say... Say that again?" He asked quietly as he looked directly into her tired eyes, and with a loving smile she happily obliged.

"Reiner... _I need you._ "

Suddenly it was hard for him to keep his mind purely on fucking. This woman that he loved immeasurably and that loved him in return just as much had him questioning what he should be doing. Being with her made him want to do foolish things. In that moment he wanted to abandon his mission, betray his allegiance and escape somewhere far away with this lady of his... somewhere nobody could find them. It was 100% unrealistic and couldn't be done, but it was heaven to be with her and he wanted nothing more than to rule together with her in Heaven than to continue to serve in this Hell he was currently trapped in. When he was with Priscilla, this world was so much better than it  _actually_  was in reality. Maybe she really was some sort of otherworldly enchantress who had him under her spell... and what a divine spell it was. If that were true, it was something he never wanted to break free from. Reiner was staring down at a goddess who for  _some_  reason had chosen a lesser being to enrapture and he could never be convinced otherwise.

"Are you alright?" Priscilla asked softly after he had gone strangely silent and motionless.

"Yeah, I am..." He breathed, "I... I need you too."

The fact that he was about to enter her had completely slipped his mind when he got lost in thought about his dream to flee with Priscilla and just be together without a care in the world except for each other. He didn't want to keep her waiting too long after his teasing, not after he spent so long just staring down at her and thinking about what he wished was beyond this moment. Reiner gave his cock a few more strokes and gripped it firmly as he made his first real push inside of her. Priscilla's body tensed up as she felt him get just those first few inches in, anticipating that moment when she'd feel the full length within her.

Now that he had gotten it in enough, he moved both of his hands to rest on her hips. The resistance was as tough as ever, but all the wetness from the foreplay was easing it up a bit. Inch by inch, Reiner's cock was consumed by Priscilla's tight pussy, drawing a soft moan from the both of them once he was fully inside. The thrill of her intense orgasm just moments ago had her more sensitive down there than usual – there was a potent pleasurable ache already from it, and the added stimulation of the penetration had her walls contracting around Reiner's cock quicker than usual. Reiner could feel the pulsing squeezes and it drove him wild, and he was already incredibly aroused after eating her out.

With his hands firmly holding her by the hips, he started to thrust into her. Reiner didn't want things to end too quickly so he made sure to start nice and slow... Priscilla's gaze wandered down from his face to watching his cock disappear inside of her and then slide back out again over and over, also getting a look at his muscular body too. Watching him fuck her and see their bodies become one with each other added to the eroticism of the sex itself. The pale nymph let out a loud drawn out moan as she watched Reiner fuck her. After his last slow retreat, he made his next thrust sudden and quick, which caused Priscilla's head to fall back onto the pillow and her eyes to shut tightly. He then pulled back out just as slowly as he had been, paused a moment, and did the quick, deep thrust in once more.

With the slow pull outs combined with the abrupt pushes made Priscilla's entire body twitch upon his sudden thrusts in. Reiner could hear her let out little gasps every time he did it. He made sure when he pushed inside he got the entire length of his throbbing erection inside of her. Along with her tiny gasps he could just make out a few barely audible words here and there. Simple words like "yes" and "Reiner." He so loved it when she would call his name, equally in intimate moments like these and otherwise.

While it was always a pleasure to gaze upon her body that she so happily offered to him, he always longed to be in contact with it as much as possible. He released her hips and lunged forward so his body laid right on top of hers. His strong chest was pressed up against her full breasts and he could feel every breath she took. Priscilla lifted her head enough so now they could properly be face to face. She placed her hands on either side of his chiseled face and he wrapped his arms under hers – fucking her gently all the while. Even though both of their expressions were lusty, there was an element of pure wholesome affection in their gaze on each other underneath the dirty desires.

As if perfectly in tune with each others thoughts, Reiner leaned in for a kiss just as Priscilla went to pull him into one. Like their sex, the kiss was slow and passionate. Priscilla kept one hand on his face while the other traveled behind his head where she could run her fingers through his beautiful blonde hair. He started to quicken in pace and their kissing grew more intense to match, which Priscilla naturally responded to by grasping his hair even harder and pulling him in to kiss her as hard as possible. Their kissing swiftly grew sloppy and wet, but that didn't matter. The hand she had on his face then moved to grip his shoulder tightly, digging her nails into his skin because she just couldn't help it with how ecstatic she was already.

Their sloppy make out was of course full of muffled moans and grunts from both of them. Eventually they had to break the kiss to take a deep breath or two – they still remained connected by a trail of spit between them – but once they got the air they needed, they quickly locked lips once more and kept going at it frantically.

Their bodies were made for each other in a way. Reiner was a strongly built man – nothing less than a peak performance male. Priscilla on the other hand, was soft and feminine. She was strong enough to be a soldier, sure, but her ample assets and tiny waist would never lead anyone to assume she was part of the military or could fight at all. They complemented one another perfectly in that sense – pure masculinity and absolute femininity. He burned strong and bright like the sun while she glowed gently and benevolently like the moon. Just as he was convinced Priscilla was a Goddess, there was no doubt in her mind that Reiner was more than just a hero or a prince that she painted him as in her mind – but a God himself.

And it seemed only fitting for a God and Goddess to be united like this.

Reiner broke away from their kiss and buried his face into her shoulder as he began to fuck harder and faster. Priscilla let out a pleasured cry, holding onto him tightly as he roughly ravaged her. In her ear she could hear his impassioned grunts which were almost drowned out by her own loud moaning – she was happy to be as vocal as she wanted to be as Reiner so aptly pointed out before that they were perfectly alone. She wrapped her legs around him and breathlessly urged him to keep going, harder, faster... and Reiner was more than happy to.

Him laying right on top of her meant that his groin area was rubbing right up against her clit that was still plenty sensitive. Priscilla's pussy contracted again around him and Reiner let out a moan that signaled that he very much felt it. Then came another. The combination of her clit receiving stimulation on top of the deep penetration had her building towards another climax. She let out a loud series of moans, crying out Reiner's name multiple times as she dug her nails into his back, dragging them down and leaving red tails on his skin. This, and him sensing that she was growing closer and closer, fueled him forward. He could feel that familiar warmth building up in him as he got closer as well.

"Ohhh  _Reiner!_ " She screamed out in ecstasy, "I'm about to cum, are you close?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm close...!" He grunted.

Both of their bodies were reaching their breaking points. In the moment that Priscilla's pussy squeezed Reiner's cock multiple times, Reiner felt his cum pump from his dick and flood into her. Just like before, Priscilla's body released it's own form of sexual fluid. Both of them let out very satisfied moans and their bodies shuddered against each other. Reiner collapsed with his full weight onto Priscilla's body, but she didn't mind one bit. She smiled warmly and gave him a full body hug, with her arms and legs still wrapped around him. They were both out of breath, but Reiner was definitely more than she was – rightfully so, he was the one doing most of the work after all. Priscilla softly rubbed her hands across his broad and strong back, taking in every inch that she could reach beneath her fingertips.

"That was wonderful..." She murmured, still with that loving expression on her face, "It always is."

"Heh... I'd hope so," He laughed tiredly as he lifted himself to look at her, "I'd hate to leave you unsatisfied."

"Ohh, don't worry Reiner... to say you satisfy me is a  _huge_  understatement," She replied with a grin. Her hands shifted to his shoulders which she began to rub, "You could never let me down. You complete me."


End file.
